Las Guerreras de la Luz
by Ateriam
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo atacara Céfiro. Otra vez nuestras Guerreras mágicas volverán a ese mundo y no irán solas. Una nueva guerrera llamada Diana aparecerá y sera la llave para que la leyenda no vuelva a repetirse. Ascot salvara, luchara y puede que pase algo mas con Diana y olvide a Umi. Pareja principal Ascot y Diana /y parejas secundarias Clemi / Fuu y Ferio / Hikaru y Lantis.
1. Prologo

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Hola bienvenidos este va a ser el primer fic que he hecho. Espero que os guste esta idea que se me ocurrió. Por favor darle una oportunidad luego ya podes hacer críticas constructivas. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

….

Forma de escribir:

-_- Dialogo de los personajes

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**- Pensamientos de los personajes

….. Cambio de escena o lugar

(_) Comentarios de la autora

…

_PROLOGO_

_La cuarta guerrera mágica_

Después de la guerra de los cefirianos contra Devonair, Céfiro volvió a ser el mundo tranquilo que fue. Las guerreras mágicas volvieron a sus casas y vivían sus vidas en su mundo. Pero como siempre esa paz duro poco. En concreto unos meses.

….

(PV Hikaru)

Era de noche y estaba agotada. Cosa muy rara en mí (La chica con esa energía parece que come pilas duracel). Últimamente tenía la sensación como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Intentando olvidarla me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

Volví a abrir los ojos y me vi flotando en una habitación oscura. Empecé a caminar buscando la salida durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que de repente un personaje misterioso a pareció. No pude saber su identidad porque la capa que llevaba no dejaba nada al descubierto aunque extrañamente se veía un brillo en su pecho que le pareció familiar.

-¿Quién es? (Pero tú crees que un personaje encapuchado te va decir quién es así por la cara) –Pregunte rudamente.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para responder a esas preguntas guerrera mágica. –Respondió el extraño. – Pronto la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas se cumplirá. –Al escuchar eso me sentí confundida.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy una guerrera mágica? Y ¿De qué leyenda me hablas? –Hikaru se desespero con el sujeto.

-Pronto las cuatro descubrirán todos los misterios que os rodean. –Estas palabras las cuales resonaron en la mente de la muchacha, como eco. Fueron las últimas que dijo antes de que desapareciera el extraño y al acto se viera acostada en su habitación.

-Fue un sueño. –Hikaru tenía un desorden emocional. Pensaba en sus amigos cefirianos la necesitaran o que algo le pudiera suceder al hombre que le robo el corazón y nunca olvido.

-Lantis. Susurro mientras una lagrima se asomaba entre mis ojos.

…..

(PV Fuu)

Era de noche, Fuu estaba estudiando para un examen que tendría pronto. De repente se giro al sentir una mirada sobre ella. No encontró a nadie.

-Creo que debería irme a dormir. Me estoy empezando a imaginar cosas. –Dijo en voz alta.

-Creía que en Céfiro habíais aprendido a fiaros de vuestros instintos, guerrera mágica. –Dijo sarcásticamente un misterioso personaje.

-Y yo creía que no volvería a vivir situaciones como estas. –Respondió hábilmente la castaña.

-Pues esto es solo el principio de lo que os espera. Un nuevo enemigo más poderoso que cualquiera de los anteriores atacara Céfiro. –Fuu intento asimilar toda la información dada mientras se fijaba en un anillo con una flor que parecía natural en la mano derecha. – Lo único que puedo aconsejar es que con tus ojos puedes ver muchos caminos. Pero tu corazón y tú alma son las mejores guías para llegar a tu felicidad. No lo olvides y mucha suerte joven. –Fueron sus últimas palabras del encapuchado antes de desaparecer.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo. Al abrir los ojos y colocarme correctamente las gafas me encontré en el suelo al lado del escritorio (como te puedes caer de la silla del escritorio un misterio para todos).

-¿Todo eso fue un sueño? –Era lo más lógico pensar que me había dormido pero recordé el consejo del extraño que con tus ojos puedes ver muchos caminos. Pero tu corazón y tú alma son las mejores guías para llegar a tu felicidad y llegue a pensar que si era verdad todos sus amigos podrían estar en peligro. En ese instante el recuerdo del joven príncipe de Céfiro le apareció. Intentando no salieran lagrimas en los ojos se metió en la cama y se intento dormir.

-Ferio no mueras. (Que poca fe tiene en el. Tampoco es que se meta siempre en marrones…Sigamos con la historia.) –Dijo en voz alta antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

….

(PV Umi)

Era tarde, estaba practicando esgrima en mi habitación. Si alguien hubiera visto la escena se hubiera reído de mí ya que estaba practicado en pijama contra un feo muñeco de trapo (Extrañamente se parecía a Mokona). Pero mi concentración desapareció al aparecer de la nada un extraño en mi cuarto (Misterioso personaje veinticuatro horas todos los días menos vacaciones o festivos.).

-¿Estás jugando a las espaditas con tu muñeca? Que madura que eres. (M.P. vs Umi 1-0) –Dijo un encapuchado seguido de un intento fallido de no soltar una carcajada. La cual fue silenciada al verme ponerme en modo ataque.

-¿Qué tipo de criminal que se aprecie se muestra en pleno acto?(1-1) –Dije intentando intimidar a mi adversario.

-Niña no sabes que esas cosas hacen daño. (2-1 Umi no te dejes) –Cansada de las burlas del extraño fui a darle con la espada en el brazo pero fue esquivado con suma facilidad dejando al descubierto una hermosa tiara medieval en su frente. Segundos después estaba desarmada (3-1 ganador M.P.)Y aunque no pudiera ver otra vez su rostro sabía que una sonrisa de superioridad se escondía entre las sombras.

-Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo guerrera mágica. –Al escuchar después de tanto tiempo ese sobre nombre me quede estática.- La leyenda de la batalla de la luz está renaciendo. En ella os podrán a prueba los espíritus y corazones de los ocho valientes que se enfrenten a un mal el cual es más antiguo que el poderoso mago de Céfiro.(Ala eso será un dinosaurio) –Me conto muy seriamente mientras veía como andaba en dirección a el balcón. Antes de salir del cuarto me dijo unas palabras que se quedarían grabadas para siempre. –Sabes que si escodes tus sentimientos no te haces daño solo a ti. También a la persona que te quieren. El mas herido será la persona que te robo el corazón. –En ese instante apareció en mi mente la imagen de Clef. –Adiós, Umi.- Se tiro por el balcón.

-¡Espera! –Grite. Cuando de repente me vi sentada en el suelo (Pero que pasa la única que sabe dormir aquí es Hikaru ¿o qué?). ¿Me había quedado dormida en el suelo sentada? Eso era muy difícil de creer. (Dímelo a mí) Mire el balcón y vi la puerta abierta y mi espada en el suelo.

-Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. –Dije cansada. Guarde las cosas de esgrima mientras recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido. Me acosté en la cama antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo tubo claro su objetivo.

-Si vuelvo a ver a Clef. Se lo diré. Umi Ryūzaki no huye de nadie y menos de un niño.(Esa es nuestra chica) -Me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

(PV Diana)

Estaba anocheciendo cuando entre en mi cuarto y me bañe después de un duro día en la universidad.

-Diana cuando llegues a la universidad. No tendrás que aguantar a inmaduros que no quieren estudiar y lo único que hacen es molestar a los que si quieren. No sé como yo. –Dije haciendo una mala imitación burlesca de mi misma. Estuve desahogándome hasta que salí de la ducha. Después de vestirme. Mire al espejo y vi reflejada una joven de dieciocho años con el pelo negro largo ondulado con destellos castaños, ojos que parecían marrones un poco oscuros pero acercándose a la pupila se iban haciendo tan claros hasta ver una línea dorada, tez tan clara como una muñeca de porcelana y esbelta figura.

-Gracias Sergio. Porque mañana sábado tendré que ir a la Torre de Tokio para hacer un trabajo de quince páginas sobre este gran monumento, con un dibujo de la torre y las vistas a mano y lo mejor sola (Si las miradas mataran esta chica ya seria asesina profesional). – Últimamente el sarcasmo era la única manera de quitarme la ira y el estrés acumulados. Me acosté y en seguida me quede dormida. (Sueño pesado)

De repente me vi flotando en un lugar oscuro y enfrente mía un extraño del cual solo recuerdo un tatuaje en la mano (con forma de corazón y una Luna) señalando a un lugar. Cuando mire vi que estaba en la torre de Tokio. Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo como si fuera simplemente un espectador en una película. Mi cuerpo me llevo corriendo a los miradores de la torre de Tokio. Después del esprín que me dejo sin aliento. Mi brazo se levanto dejándome ver mi reloj. Este marcaba 11:58. Parecía que buscaba algo de repente mi vista se poso en un grupo de chicas que había sentadas en un banco del mirador. Una de ellas era castaña con ojos verdes y unas gafas, la del medio era una peli rosa con ojos rojos y la ultima era una chica peli azul y ojos azules. Cuando sonó la alarma de mi móvil a las 12:00. Apareció una luz cegadora.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi cama. Como me había olvidado de poner las cortinas me despertó unos molestos rayos de sol y un irritante despertador.

-Que sueño más raro… -mire la hora y me di cuenta de una cosa. – ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Me vestí en condiciones una camisa sin mangas que se ataba del cuello unos pantalones vaqueros muy cortos y unas zapatillas. Me puse una coleta alta y un pasador para que mi flequillo que tengo en un lado de la cara no me tape mi ojo. Cogí mis cosas y salí del apartamento con un bote de zumo de naranja en una mano y en la boca una tostada. Después de llegar a la torre. Subí corriendo hasta los miradores. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 11:58. Estaba buscando a mis compañeros cuando vi a las mismas chicas de mí…

-No puede ser. – Sonó la alarma de mi móvil que la puse para las 12:00. A continuación una luz cegadora apareció cegándome. A continuación escucha cuatro voces diciendo:

-Guerreras mágicas, la leyenda ha comenzado. –De repente mis pies no tocaban el suelo y al abrir los ojos no me lo podía creer. Caía del cielo a un mundo que no era el mío. La respuesta ante todo lo que me sucedía fue la siguiente:

-¡Voy a morir! …. (Que melodramática).

…..

Que os pareció dadme ideas preguntadme preguntas o informarme de cosas que creáis que tengo que mejorar. Ponedme un Review

Hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 1

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Hola mis queridos lectores he visto que para el poco tiempo que he publicado el fic lo ha visto bastante gente. Gracias a Kuu de Cefiro por el consejo de los comentarios has sido la primera en escribirme un comentario y espero que este capítulo no te defraude ni a ti ni a los demás lectores.

_En el capitulo anterior:_

Las guerreras mágicas fueron visitadas por un misterioso personaje que les explico sobre un nuevo enemigo que atacara Céfiro y una cuarta componente aparece.

¿Quién es el misterioso personaje? ¿Quién será ese nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué es la leyenda de la batalla de la luz? ¿Qué poder tiene la cuarta guerrera?

Si quieren saber todas las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean el siguiente capítulo de _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…

Capitulo 1

Bienvenidas a Céfiro

…

Habían quedado en la torre de Tokio como siempre Hikaru, Fuu y Umi. Era las 11:30. Desde que llegaron estuvieron comentando sobre los extraños sueños y el misterioso personaje que les habían visitado.

-A mi me menciono algo sobre la Leyenda de la batalla de la luz. –Dijo Fuu.

-A mi me menciono sobre un enemigo más poderoso y antiguo que Gurú Clef. –Comento Umi intrigada.

-Pues a mí me dijo sobre una cuarta guerrera mágica. –Dijo Hikaru.

-Pero yo creía que solo éramos tres guerreras mágicas. ¿Porque después de tantas batallas no nos mencionaron nada acerca de esto? –Fuu pregunto a sus compañeras.

Estuvieron así hasta que de repente una luz deslumbro todo el mirador. Primero se escucho cuatro voces diciendo:

-Guerreras mágicas, la leyenda ha comenzado. –A continuación se vieron cayendo desde el cielo a Céfiro.

….

(PV Diana)

Estaba cayendo de una altura de unos 28 pisos de altura. Mire a bajo y lo que vi me dejo de piedra. Un gran lago de agua cristalina. Normalmente seria un alivio si no fuera porque no sabía nadar. Caí en el lago moví mis brazos y piernas dejándome llevar por el pánico. Pero algo se cogió de mi pierna y me arrastro a las profundidades del lago. Luche por soltarme. Pero poco a poco empecé a ahogarme. Lo último que vi antes de quedarme inconsciente fue una sombra de una persona de ojos esmeraldas nadando hacia mí.

(Fin PV Diana)

(PV Ascot)

Desde que se fueron por última vez las guerreras mágicas. Yo me había mudado a una casa de madera en el bosque del silencio. Un lugar perfecto para practicar los hechizos que le enseñaba Gurú Clef y podía tener cerca a sus amigos que aunque ya no eran temidos por los cefirianos no quería causar más problemas a sus amigos. Hoy como siempre fue a recoger agua del lago para sus pociones. Cuando de repente sintió unas presencias. Tres de ellas le eran familiares y podría calcular que estaban por los alrededores del castillo de Céfiro pero la otra presencia me era desconocida. Fuera quien fuera su situación era por cerca del lago.

-¡Voy a morir! –Se escucho un grito. Corrí hacia el lago a pocos metros del lago se escucho como algo cayó en el lago. Sabía que en ese lago vivía Karen era un Kraken hembra la cual hace poco había tenido crías. Como confía en mí a mi me dejaba estar cerca de su crías pero si algún desconocido se acercara al lago atacaría sin piedad a cualquiera que pudiera atacar a sus bebes.

Cuando llegue vi como alguien flotando en medio del lago se hundía. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tire al lago y nade hacia la desconocida empezó a bucear hasta que vio a Karen coger de la pierna a una muchacha.

-Karen suelta a la chica. –Ordeno el Palu. Segundos más tarde el calamar gigante soltó a la chica. Le cogí de la cintura y le lleve a la superficie.

La chica tosió toda el agua que había tragado. Vi que menos por la marca de la pierna formada por el agarre del Kraken estaba perfectamente.

Después de haberla dejado tumbada en el suelo. Me fije en la chica que había salvado. Era tan blanca como la princesa Esmeralda, Tenia una morena melena larga sujetado por una coleta que había que dado floja, y un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro, las ropas que llevaba eran bastante extravagantes para ser un habitante de Céfiro. Inconscientemente se fijo en como la ropa mojada se adhería a su cuerpo marcando las curvas de la muchacha. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho y aparto la mirada.

-Pero que haces Ascot. Si Caldina te viera se burlaría de ti. –Se recrimino a sí mismo. Cogió a la chica estilo nupcial…

(Fin PV Ascot)

(PV General)

Diana empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Primero sintió que estaba acostada en la hierba. Segundos después sintió como alguien pasaba sus brazos por las piernas y la espalda de la chica y la levantaba del suelo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un muchacho castaño, que seguramente tendría su misma edad y unos ojos verdes. Ascot al ver los ojos de la chica abiertos y sus rostros tan cerca supuso tan rojo como un tomate. Pero al ver al joven tan cerca su respuesta fue la siguiente.

-¡Kiaaa!… -Grito Diana seguido de un guantazo de la cara del joven Palu. - ¿Qué pretendías hacer pervertido? –Grito la chica dejando en la cara del chico una marca de su mano. Ascot le pillo con la guardia baja. Soltó a la chica y dejo bruscamente que cayera en el suelo.

-Me he mojado de arriba abajo. Luego me he enfrentado a una Karen en cólera y en el proceso casi me ahogo-. –Dijo Ascot indignado. – ¿Y así me lo agradeces?-Pregunto mientas señalaba el guantazo.

-Primero, Yo no pedí ayuda a nadie. Segundo, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. Tercero ¿Quién es Karen? Y ¿Dónde estoy? –Empezó a exponer todas las preguntas y reclamos que se le pasaba por la cabeza. El chico soltó un soplo de resignación y se sentó enfrente de Diana.

-Primero, si ves a alguien ahogarse lo normal es intentarlo salvar. Segundo, perdona si te he incomodado. Yo no pretendía hacer nada indebido. Y tercero, estas en las profundidades del bosque del silencio. Karen es un Kraken hembra que te ataco porque pensó que eras un peligro para sus crías. – Ascot respondió las dudas de Diana.

-Lo primero tienes razón. Lo segundo te creo. Pero lo tercero es imposible que exista un Kraken y si fuera verdad ¿Cómo esperas que me crea que tú has luchado contra un monstruo que es cinco veces más grande su boca que tú? –Miro al chico escépticamente.

-¿Y me lo dice la chica que cayó del cielo por arte de magia? – El Palu pregunto retóricamente. Diana sabia que el chico no se merecía el trato que le estaba dando. Así que hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría en su vida. Tragarse su orgullo.

-Mi nombre no es chica sino Diana. –El cambio de actitud de la joven le sorprendió. –Creo que hemos empezado mal. –Intentaba explicarse Diana. Mientras Ascot se miro disimuladamente la marca de su mejilla.- ¡Vale! He empezado mal, pero ¿Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo? –Diana pregunto mientras extendía su mano amistosamente. Esperando hacer un apretón de manos.

-Me llamo Diana Star, pero todos me llaman Diana. –Se presento mientras sonreirá. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Yyo me llallamo Ascot. –Tartamudeaba el chico.

-Te llamas Scout. Yo no sabía que era también un nombre. –Dijo Diana entre risas.

-¡Ascot! No Scout. –Grito enfadado.

-Ascot- Le decía divertida por la reacción infantil del chico.

-Que- Pregunto enfadado el cual no duro mucho tiempo. Sintió los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello. Ascot no sabía reaccionar ante la muestra de afecto de la chica.

-Muchas gracias. –Le dijo cerca de su oreja sintiendo su aliento y la ropa mojada de Diana. Todo eso fue demasiado para él.

-Ascot. ¿Qué te pasa despierta? –Diana llamaba a un Ascot desmallado y tan rojo como un tomate.

…..

(Con Umi, Hikaru y Fuu)

Como siempre se vieron cayendo al mundo de Céfiro. Lo único diferente fue que esta vez Fyula no las había venido a rescatar. Momentos antes del impacto.

-¡Viejo con pintas de enano si me pasa algo sufrirás el doble de lo que haiga pasado yo! –Gritaba Umi tan fuete que seguro que Gurú Clef sintió como pasaba un escalofrió por la espalda. – ¡Fuu! ¿Qué haces? –Umi pregunto al ver a su amiga con un papel y un lápiz.

-Estoy escribiendo mi testamento para que cuando muera mis cosas vallan aparar a mis seres más queridos. ¿Por dónde iba? A si para mi hermana mayor le daré la Trilogía firmada de los juegos del hambre. Después… -Fuu dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Había olvidado lo divertido que era esto. –Decía una nostálgica Hikaru.

Pero antes de chocar contra el suelo apareció un trampolín de la nada todas menos Umi que cuando cayó reboto en el trampolín y salió disparada contra el suelo.

…..

-¿Quién ha dejado un trampolín en medio de un bosque? –Grito Umi haciendo ver una mirada asesina.

-Puuu. –Apareció Mokona delante de Umi. Umi al verlo cambio de expresión asesina a una feliz.

-Mokona te quiero… -Umi estaba a punto de abrazar al adorable ser cuando lo cogió. Mokona ya sabía que su vida seria corta. –Matar. Por tu culpa yo caí al suelo. Decía mientras estiraba los mofletes del peluche.

-Si no deseas morir me llevaras ante Gurú Clef. –Mokona en un descuido de Umi se escapo de su agarre. Umi empezó a perseguirle.

-Cuando vea a ese mocoso creído… -No pudo continuar porque había chocado contra alguien. Se hubiera caído de espaldas si no fuera porque un brazo le cogió la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Umi fue a levantar la vista cuando vio a la última persona que esperaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver a él apuesto joven a escasa distocia de ella.

-No puede ser. –Empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

-¿Umi eres tú? –Dijo …

¿Ascot sobrevivirá a los cambios de humor de Diana? ¿Fuu me dejara algo en su testamento? ¿Quién morirá a manos de Umi Mokona, Clef o el misterioso personaje? ¿Con quién se ha chocado Umi?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ

…

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Creo que comparado con el anterior este ha sido mejor.

Si os gustara que pasara algo entre alguna de las parejas siguientes me escriben un review y veremos. Para el siguiente capítulo voy a dejar que opinéis de cómo se podrían encontrar las últimas parejas que quedan.

Recordad que las parejas tienen que ser:

Umi y Clef

Hikaru y Lantis

Fuu y Ferio

Ascot y Diana

Y si queréis que haiga alguna mas lo decís. Entre los lectores y yo seguro que creamos una historia que nos consiga emocionar.

No me voy a extender más pero los capítulos como máximo normalmente se irán subiendo semanalmente (Domingo).

Hasta luego


	3. Chapter 2

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Hola mis lectores aquí tenéis la continuación tan esperada agradecimientos a Xulder2012 por el review (no te preocupes en este capítulo abra mas Fuu y Ferio).No me demoro mas…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Las chicas habían llegado a Céfiro. Diana fue rescatada por Ascot de un Kraken. Las otras guerreras fueron salvadas de una caída por Mokona. Umi se encontró a alguien mientras perseguía a Mokona._

¿Ascot sobrevivirá a los cambios de humor de Diana? ¿Fuu me dejara algo en su testamento? ¿Quién morirá a manos de Umi Mokona, Clef o el misterioso personaje? ¿Con quién se ha chocado Umi?

Si quieren saber todas las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean el siguiente capítulo de _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…_._

-No puede ser. –Empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

-¿Umi eres tú? –Dijo un chico alto con el pelo malva y los ojos azules. –Soy yo Gurú Clef. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba el mago extrañado.

Umi segundos después de haber escuchado eso recordó una cosa…

(Flashback)

-Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. –Dije cansada. Guarde las cosas de esgrima mientras recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido. Me acosté en la cama antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo tubo claro su objetivo.

-Si vuelvo a ver a Clef. Se lo diré. Umi Ryūzaki no huye de nadie y menos de un niño -Me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Yo…bueno…esto. –Umi murmuraba porque nunca espero que ese niño se convirtiera en un adolescente. Estaba tan nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos. De repente se escucho acercarse unos guardias armados los cuales parecían buscar algo.

-Umi, no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que escapar de aquí. –Susurro Gurú Clef. – Abrázate a mí. –Le ordeno.

-¡Que! – Umi despertó de su nerviosismo y alerto de su posición a sus guardias.

-Muchas gracias Umi ya les has dado nuestra posición. –Decía Clef con una vena estilo anime.

-Si quiero que algo salga bien tengo que hacerlo yo mismo. –Esto último tenía un toque de resignación. Segundos después el mago acercaba todo lo posible a Umi hacia él.

…..

Ascot despertó de su desmayo encontrando a una Diana muy preocupada.

-Ascot despertaste ¿Qué te ha pa…? –No termino su frase al sentir un dolor en su pierna.

-No te muevas. –Ordeno Ascot. A continuación cogió la pierna de Diana y la examino. –Tienes un esguince en el tobillo. ¿Tienes un pañuelo? Y quítate la zapatilla–El palu le fue indicando. Diana cogió su pañuelo y se lo entrego. Ascot utilizo el pañuelo como venda con fuerza para que no pudiera hacer movimientos bruscos pero también delicadamente como si se fuera a romper. –Tengo las medicinas en mi casa.

Ascot se coloco de cuclillas de espaldas a Diana.

-Sube. –Le dijo Ascot.

-Se andar. –Dijo cortante la joven.

-Estoy seguro que sabes andar. Pero si fuerzas tu tobillo. Ese esguince pasara a ser una fractura. A si que no seas terca y sube. –Ascot argumento seriamente. Ante esto Diana subió Diciendo:

-¿Sabes lo molesto que es cuando te haces el listillo? –Pregunto Diana con un aire de enfadada.

-Por lo que veo mucho. –Dijo Ascot con diversión. –Pero no te enfades. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te curare esa pierna y te explicare todo lo que esta sucediendo. -Cogió a Diana estilo caballo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

(Media hora después)

Ascot estaba empezando a quedarse sin cosas que poder maldecir. ¿Os preguntareis porque? La razón era la siguiente. Hacía rato que Diana Se había dormido. También os preguntareis ¿Qué problema había en eso? Pues la respuesta es que ahora estaba la chica abrazándole. Lo mejor de toda la situación era que cuando se quedo dormida se quedo apoyada en su hombro mirando hacia él lo cual hacia que sintiera la respiración de la chica en su cuello.

-"¿Qué hecho yo para merecerme esto? Si admito que fui yo el que rompió la vasija de Caldina valorada en 6000 monedas de oro pero no fue mi culpa que se metiera esa vasija en mi camino. Pero ni el karma es tan cruel. Además ¿Cómo puede ser que esta mañana fuera tan desconfiada para llamarme pervertido y ahora se duerme tan tranquila en mi espalda? Sera hipócrita, cabezona, malhumorada, malagradecida, un poco cómica, amable, linda y sus ojos son raros pero también contrasta muy bien con su pelo… Pero en que estoy pensando. Esta claro pasar tanto tiempo con Caldina Me esta afectando las neuronas. Pronto seré una copia de Ferio."-Ascot pensaba preocupado. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

….

-¡Umi! ¡Hikaru! ¿Dónde estáis? –Llamaba una Fuu preocupada a sus amigas. Entonces unos guardias armados aparecieron delante de ella rodeándola.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. Una bella señorita en el bosque sola. –Decía uno de los guardias con una mirada que producía asco a Fuu.

-"Maldición me tienen rodeada. Si tuviera mis poderes o mi espada podría defenderme." –Fuu pensaba.

-Creo que dejaremos la búsqueda de los prisioneros para más tarde y divertirnos con la joven dama. –Dijo otro guardia. Mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"¡Ferio, Socorro!" –Suplicaba en su mente una Fuu aterrada. Cerró los ojos esperando a que le hiciera daño alguno de los guardias. Lo único que sintió fue alguien que había aparecido en su espalda. También escucho una espada hacer daño a uno de los guardias.

-Chicos ¿vuestros padres nunca les enseño como tratar a una chica? – Pregunto un joven.

-Es uno de los prisioneros. A por él. –Alentó el jefe de los guardias.

-Ferio ¿Qué hacen los guardias del castillo aquí? ¿Porque te llaman prisionero? Y ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Fuu interrogo al príncipe esta última pregunta la grito. Ferio la había cargado en su hombro.

-Me encantaría responderte a tus preguntas pero esos caballeros no creo que estén por la labor. –Ferio decía mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

….

Hikaru se despertó en el trampolín.

-Umi, Fuu ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntaba desorientada Hikaru.

-ZZZZZZZZ,zzzzzz… -Se escuchaba cerca de ella. Hikaru bajo del trampolín y empezó a buscar la procedencia del sonido.

-"Derecha, nada. Izquierda nada, Delante o detrás tampoco"-Entonces una hoja se cayó en la nariz de la joven haciendo que mirara arriba y encontrar a un joven dormido en la rama de un árbol.

-Lantis –Llamo la pelirroja a el caballero. El chico al escuchar su nombre se cayó de la rama.

-"Creo que tengo que dejar de dormirme en los arboles." –Pensaba Lantis. Cuando levanto la vista y encontró a la chica que le robo el corazón.

-Hikaru –Lantis se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado la chica de tener la apariencia de niña a la de una hermosa joven.

-Lantis, Lantis. Tierra llamando a Lantis. –Empezó a hacer señas con sus manos intentando llamar la atención del el caballero.

-No podemos estar aquí durante mucho tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar un escondite. –Decía Lantis serio. –Hikaru vamos tengo que ponerte al corriente de todo.

…..

Umi y Clef se escondieron en el santuario de Ceres. Fuu y Ferio en una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Lantis y Hikaru en una cueva detrás de una cascada. Ascot y Diana en la casa del chico.

…..

(PV Diana)

Desperté en una cama y habitación que claramente no era la mía. Me mire la pierna y me vi un vendaje en vede mi pañuelo. Fui a mirar a mi desecha y encontré a mi lado a Ascot dormido en una silla apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-"Es verdad estoy en su casa. Seguramente después de salvarme y llevarme en su espalda tiene que estar agotado." –Antes no me había puesto a mirar al chico.

-"Ahora que me fijo es un chico muy apuesto. Es verdad que tiene unas ropas muy raras. Pero si le quitas el sombrero parece más normal y esos ojos verdes… " –Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se abofeteo mentalmente. –"Pero Diana en que estas pensando. Lo conoces de unas horas. ¡Céntrate!"

Diana se intento levantar de la cama pero cuando fue a enderezarse se cayó hacia delante. Quedando sentada en el regazo del ya no dormido Ascot.

-Hola Ascot. –Diana le dijo.

-Se puede saber ¿que estás haciendo aquí? –Le pregunto al ver a la chica sentada encima de él.

-Es una historia muy graciosa en la que yo intentaba levantarme. Pero me resbale cayendo aquí. Jeje. –Decía la chica como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Pues la próxima vez que vuelvas a caerte encima mía. Se agradecería que no aplastaras la mano. –Dijo Ascot sintiendo dolor en su mano.

-Tu mano. –Miro debajo de ella y vio aplastada la mano del Palu. –Lo sien… Espera un momento que hace tu mano ahí. –Pregunte enfadada.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿que haces tú aquí aun? –Pregunto Ascot molesto. –Bueno es mejor dejar las tonterías y centrarnos en las cosas importantes. –Ascot hablo muy seriamente.

Ascot le explico a Diana sobre el mundo de Céfiro y las guerreras mágicas.

-Exactamente ¿que son las guerreras mágicas? –Pregunto Diana.

-Son chicas con un poder en sus corazones tan grande que se acerca al poder del pilar. Cada una tiene el poder mágico de un elemento que tienen gracias a los poderosos Genios Rayearth el genio del fuego, Ceres el genio del agua y Windam el genio de los vientos. –Decía Ascot.

-Según me has contado se supone que las guerreras mágicas salvaron Céfiro. Entonces ¿porque antes de aparecer en este mundo escuche decir que la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas estaba comenzando? ¿Y si son tres guerreras mágicas que pinto yo aquí? –Preguntaba confusa Diana.

-Yo tampoco sé que esta sucediendo. Pero si alguien sabe todo eso. Solo puede ser Gurú Clef. –Dijo Ascot convencido.- Se como poder hablar con él ahora mismo. –Ascot quito una manta que había encima de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-_**Magicae Speculum. Doce te in mago imperium animi speculum**_. **Nunc.** –Pronuncio el Palu. Segundo después se veía reflejado en el espejo a un joven el cual se suponía que era el mago supremo de Céfiro, Gurú Clef. Este parecía estar en una sala. Acompañado de una chica pelo y ojos azules. Enseguida la reconocí como una de las chicas que vi antes de aparecer en Céfiro.

-Ascot ¿a que se debe tu llamada? –Le pregunto Clef a Ascot. Pero su atención paso a estar en Diana. -¿Quién esta contigo?- Clef pregunto desconfiado.

-Hola maestro. Mi llamada se debe a esta chica llamada Diana. La cual al igual que las guerreras mágicas pertenece a su mundo. –Ascot hablaba con educación y respeto al mago.

-Justamente ahora estaba teniendo una conversación con Lantis, Ferio y las guerreras mágicas. –Le dijo el mago y al cabo de unos segundos vio como en una tele vi en unos lados reflejados a un chico moreno con cara que mostraba seriedad y a su lado a otra de las chicas que vi peli roja y por último a un chico peli verde acompañado de una joven rubia con gafas.

-Bien ahora empezaremos la reunión…

¿Qué esta pasando en Céfiro? ¿Por qué son perseguidos por la guardia Gurú Clef, Ferio y Lantis? ¿Lantis dejara de dormirse de los arboles?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ

…

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Escribidme un Review, Review, Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	4. Cap 3 Un libro, Una leyenda

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Hola lectores como estaba inspirada he subido otro capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Este capítulo va ser muy largo. Si no entendéis algo podéis preguntarlo. Estoy intentando crear misterio si veis que se ve muy evidente se agradecería que me lo comentarais. Pero no me voy a distraer mas y comencemos el capitulo.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

Todas las guerreras mágicas se han separado. Pero por el camino se han encontrado con sus amigos/enamorados los cuales parece ser que están siendo perseguidos. Ascot y Diana llegaron a la casa del Palu. Cuando Diana despertó. Ascot le explico cosas sobre Céfiro y las guerreras mágicas. Los chicos al no entender el porqué de la presencia de Diana en Céfiro. Llamaron al mago supremo.

¿Qué está pasando en Céfiro? ¿Por qué son perseguidos por la guardia Gurú Clef, Ferio y Lantis? ¿Lantis dejara de dormirse de los arboles?

Si quieren saber todas las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean el siguiente capítulo de _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…

Capitulo 3

Viejos libros, viejas leyendas

…..

(PV General)

-Bien ahora empezaremos la reunión. Dijo Gurú Clef. – Antes de que me hagáis cualquier pregunta les tengo que informar sobre el estado actual de Céfiro.

-Después de que Hikaru hiciera que todos se convirtieran en pilar. Vivimos un tiempo de paz más tranquilo que incluso cuando Esmeralda era pilar. Pero un día una presencia maligna llego a Céfiro. Al principio no la detectamos porque solo la sentimos unos segundos y después desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. Unas semanas más tarde, algunos cefirianos guardias, campesinos, etc. Empezaron a actuar de forma extraña. –Clef explicaba dolido hasta que fue interrumpido por Fuu.

-¿Cuando dices extraña a que te refieres Gurú Clef? –Pregunto Fuu con curiosidad.

-Al principio se desmayaban o comenzaban a sufrir dolores internos por lo cual pensé que sería algún tipo de enfermedad. Estudie a las personas que lo padecían intentando encontrar una cura pero no encontré ninguna enfermedad que creara los mismos efectos o que tuvieran el mismo origen de transmisión. Paso una semana y la gente afectada empezó a intentar a moverse como si fueran sonámbulos persiguiendo a los sanos para encarcelarlos. Empezaron con los que tenían espíritus débiles y fáciles de manipular. Al ver que se me iba el asunto de las manos no tuve otra opción de avisar a gente de confianza para que se pusiera a salvo. No sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentamos hasta ahora. Antes de que huyera encontré un libro el cual nunca había visto.-Clef otra vez fue interrumpido esta vez por Ferio.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese viejo libro polvoriento? Si no lo recuerdas mientras estamos hablando Céfiro está siendo corrompida por un enemigo desconocido. –Crítico Ferio furioso.

-Pues este viejo libro polvoriento creo que podría tener la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas. –Respondió Clef ofendido ante la osadía del príncipe.- Como iba diciendo hasta que su majestad me interrumpió. –Menciono el titulo mientras una arruga al estilo anime apareció en la frente del Clef. –Este libro cuenta una historia. Llamada la Batalla de la luz. Clef empezó a leer….

_**Hace mucho tiempo. En Céfiro existían seres los cuales provenían de acumulaciones de energía negativa y magia negra. Estos monstruos se aprovechaban de las almas de los cefirianos para que obedecieran sus caprichos, locuras y alimentarse poco a poco de su fuerza.**_

_**Un día el pilar al ver como su pueblo sufría convoco a diez personas las cuales tenían una fuerza espiritual más alta que la mayoría. El pilar los nombro de la siguiente manera.**_

_**-Tu muchacha que tu valor se iguala al del fuego te bendigo con el poder del fuego del genio Rayearth y desde hoy te conocerán como la guerrera mágica del fuego.**_

_**-Tu joven que con tu espada y tu magia protegerás a la guerrera del fuego como si su vida fuera la tuya porque desde hoy te conocerán como el Senshi no tate de la guerrera de fuego.**_

_**-Tu muchacha que tu humildad te hace tan libre como el viento te bendigo con el poder del viento del genio Windam y desde hoy te conocerán como la guerrera mágica del viento.**_

_**-Tu joven príncipe que con el poder que transmites a tu pueblo ayudaras y protegerás a la guerrera del viento para conseguir darle fuerza o consuelo en la batalla porque desde hoy te conocerán como el Purinsupurotekut**__**a**__**.**_

_**-**__**Tu muchacha que tu audacia te hace tan fuerte como el agua de las corrientes de los ríos, tormentas o incluso mares. Te bendigo con el poder del agua del genio Ceres y desde hoy te conocerán como la guerrera mágica del agua.**_

_**-Tu joven mago que con tu abundante sabiduría aconsejaras y protegerás a la guerrera del agua enseñarle a ver el difícil camino de su objetivo nunca sea abandonado porque desde hoy te conocerán como el Majishanpurotekuta.**_

_**-Muchachas que juntas formáis el equilibrio. Tú con tu espíritu patriótico que brilla como el mismo sol. Te bendigo con el poder del genio Helios y desde hoy te conocerán como la guerrera mágica del sol. Y tú con tu corazón que da amor y desea dar protección y que da luz en la oscuridad como la luna. Te bendigo con el poder del genio Tsukiyomi y desde hoy te conocerán como la guerrera mágica de la luna. **_

_**-Y a vosotros dos obediente Sacerdote y comprensivo Palu. Ayudaran y protegerán como todos los guardianes a su respectivas guerreras mágicas. Sacerdote te conocerán como el Shisai purotekuta de la guerrera mágica del sol y tu Palu te conocerán como el Kyasut**__**ā**__**purotekuta de la guerrera mágica de la luna.**_

_**Con la aparición de las guerreras mágicas y sus guardianes. Lucharon contra los monstruos que aterraban al pueblo de Céfiro de su oscuridad. Estaban ganando la batalla, estaban agotados los dos bandos. La única orden dada fue atacar sin mirar atrás. Solo quedaba un golpe para la victoria. La guerrera de la luz dejándose llevar fue a atacar al rey de los monstruos. El rey oscuro al ver al descubierto un punto vital. Ataco con todas sus fuerzas. La joven no se iba a detener y lo mato con un rayo solar en los ojos. El monstruo se retorcía de dolor con una sonrisa en los repugnantes labios. La causa de esa felicidad fue que el ataque que había ido dirigido a ella lo recibió nada más y nada menos que el Sacerdote que yacía muerto a su lado. Al ver que había pasado empezó a llorar y llorar de dolor. Era tanto el dolor que empezó a echar la culpa de la muerte del Sacerdote a sus compañeros. Las ataco con sed de venganza. Y lo que hizo que el sol desapareciera fueron las siguientes palabras.**_

_**-Pueblo de Céfiro, pilar, infelices guerreras mágicas y sus traidores guardianes. Yo he luchado por este pueblo sin descanso. Pero hoy me habéis defraudado al dejar que lo único que ame en este mundo muriera y sacrificado por vosotros. Pero eso ya se acabo. –Empezó a emerger de la nada los monstruos oscuros y en la guerrera del sol una luz oscura. –Desde hoy me llamaran Morgana la guerrera oscura. Mi querido **__**Shisai purotekuta pronto tu injusta muerte será vengada.-Finalizo enloquecida.**_

_**Las guerreras mágicas al ver que su hermana había sido consumida por la oscuridad. Intentaron detenerla pero no sabían cómo atacarla sin dañarla. El pilar para castigar a Morgana por utilizar su poder contra su pueblo. La encerró en una prisión con su poder el cual solo seria libre si el pilar lo liberaba. Morgana quedo sumisa en un profundo sueño a petición de sus hermanas para que nunca despertara. **_

-…la leyenda dice que el poder de la guerreras mágicas fue escondido para evitar que villanos como Morgana nunca se apoderaran de ellos. El día renazcan las poderosas Guerreras y que Céfiro este en problemas. Volverán renacidas para salvar a Céfiro de las fuerzas del mal.- Finalizo el mago guardando cuidadosamente el libro. Miro una por una a las chicas y continúo diciendo. –Guerreras mágicas Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Os presento a vuestra nueva hermana. –Señalo a Diana. Haciendo una señal para que se presentara.

-Me llamo Diana, Diana Star. Pero por favor llamadme Diana. Encantada de conoceros. –Dijo nerviosa la guerrera novata.

-Hola, Diana-san yo me llamo Fuu y el que ves a mi lado se llama Ferio. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien. –Decía Fuu la cual transmitió tranquilidad a la nerviosa morena.

-Yo soy Hikaru. Bienvenida al equipo. –Dijo eufórica.

-Ejem. –Tosía disimuladamente Lantis.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Este es Lantis. Aunque parezca un cubito de hielo es buena gente. –Lo último lo dijo en un intento de susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto indignado Lantis.

-Bueno creo que me toca a mí. Me llamo Umi y este malhumorado se llama Clef.- Clef le puso una de sus peores miradas. –Ascot espero que nos la cuides. Si le pasa algo atente a las consecuencias. –Umi amenazo a Ascot dejándolo más blanco que el papel.

-Ferio, Lantis y Ascot. Nuestra misión será entrenar y ayudar a las guerreras mágicas a despertar sus poderes y protegerlas de cualquier peligro sobre ellas. –Ordeno Clef. –Ascot tú tienes la tarea más difícil pero confió en que conseguirás.

-Pero maestro…-Fue a replicar el joven mago.

-Ascot no te subestimes. Sigue escondido en el bosque del silencio. Allí estaréis a salvo. –Clef animaba a su pupilo, el cual no le reconfortaba en absoluto.

-Chicos tenéis que resguardarlos en los templos de vuestras guerreras.-Dijo Clef.

-Entendido Gurú Clef. Vamos Hikaru.- Asintió Lantis.

-Señor sí señor. Nos vamos Fuu- Dijo Ferio estilo militar.

-Buena suerte guerrera de la luna. Umi sígueme. –Se despidió Clef seguida de Umi.

Después de la extraña reunión Diana se quedo meditando sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando y preguntándose si no esperaban demasiado de ella. Pero fue despertada de sus pensamientos al notar una mano en su hombro.

-Diana ¿te pasa algo? –Ascot pregunto preocupado.

-No ¿porque lo preguntas? –Mintió. Ascot pasó su mano por las mejillas de la joven retirando lo que parecía ser lágrimas. Diana al sentir las manos de Ascot su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido.

-Porque estas llorando. –Diana no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Diana aparto la mano de Ascot y sé quedo de espaldas a él. Empezó a buscar una salida para su huida.-Ascot ¿dónde está el baño?

-En la habitación de al lado, enfrente. –Después de las indicaciones la muchacha salió corriendo más bien cojeando. En un intento de detenerla la cogió de la mano pero lo único que recibió fue un guantazo en su mano que no fue lo que mas dolió sino lo que fue después.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No soy quien creéis que soy! Y ¡No me conoces! Entendido.-Le grito y esta vez sí que se marcho.

Ascot decidió darle un espacio a la chica y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena. Mientras la preparaba no podía dejar de recordar unos ojos dorados vidriosos los cuales transmitían miedo e inseguridad. Al ver esos ojos recordó como era antes (A principios de la 2ª Temporada). Todos sus amigos lo habían perdonado por todo lo que hizo cuando estaba con Zagato. Los poblados que destrozo, las heridas que hizo a las chicas y lo que más le dolía. La muerte de Presea. Tenía miedo a equivocarse y decepcionarlos de nuevo. En esa época era sobre todo por Umi, su primer amor pero al saber que ella amaba a su maestro. Hizo lo que creyó correcto dejar que fuera feliz aunque fuera con otro. Para olvidar el dolor entreno hasta el cansancio la magia y incluso el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos termino de preparar la cena y espero a que la chica volviera del baño.

(Fin de PV general)

….

(PV Diana)

Me había encerrado en el baño en el cual lloraba en silencio. Sentía mucha presión porque ese tal Gurú Clef decía que era una de esas guerreras mágicas y que yo tenía que salvar un mundo que hasta hoy me era desconocido. Eso era imposible.

-"Yo no soy especial. No tengo poderes mágicos. No soy fuerte. Tengo miedo de defraudarlos."-Estaba llorando hasta el cansancio cuando recordó a ese chico que le había salvado la vida. Solo lo conocía de un día. Pero había que admitir que en tan poco tiempo el chico se había ganado un espacio muy importante en su corazón como un amigo. Su primer amigo.

(Flashback)

En un parque había una niña pelo azabache con ojos como estrellas.

-Puedo jugar con vosotros. –Tartamudeaba la niña.

-¿Por qué jugaríamos contigo? Eh. –Se burlo de la pequeña.

-Es que yo no tengo amigos. Por eso yo pensé que… -Decía la niña como podía.

-Que llegarías y diríamos que sí. Jaja. Chicos habéis visto que niña tan tonta que tenemos aquí. -Decía uno de los niños el cual tendría cuatro años más que ella.

- Nunca has pensado que si no tienes amigos será por algo. –Le dijo una niña. Esa frase hizo que se sintiera tan miserable que empezó a llorar.

-Oh pobrecita se ha puesto a llorar la mocosa. –Eso fue el comienzo de todo tipo de insultos que y crueldades que cuando no pudo mas huyo de ellos mientras escuchaba como se reían de ella.

(Fin del Flashback)

Desde ese día me decidí hacerme solitaria. Para que nunca volviera a hacer daño. Deje mi inocencia y hacerme una personalidad fría y distante. Me sentía sola en mi mundo, hasta que lo conocí. De repente recordé como lo había tratado y huido de él.

-"He sido muy borde con él. Tengo que disculparme." –Se limpio las lágrimas y se fue a buscar al chico.

Lo busco por todas las puertas que encontraba hasta que entro en lo que sería la cocina y allí se lo encontró. Se había quedado dormido. Su cabeza se apoyaba en la mesa la cual tenía una cena que al verla sintió un hambre como si no hubiera comido en días.

-"Me ha hecho la cena él y me ha estado esperando hasta que se quedo dormido. En cambio yo le he gritado y pegado. No me merezco todo lo que ha hecho."-Pensaba mientras la conciencia le reconcomía.

-Ascot. –Diana susurro intentando despertar con cuidado al bello durmiente.-Ascot despierta.-le volvió a llamar al chico el cual estaba sudando.

(Fin PV Diana)

(PV Ascot)

(En el sueño de Ascot)

Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente hasta que empecé a escuchar una voz llamarme.

-Ascot. –Vi que era Diana. De repente vi detrás de ella una espada a punto de cortarla en dos.

-Ascot. –La veía tan tranquila. Empezó a correr como alma perseguida por el diablo hacia la muchacha.

(Fin del sueño de Ascot)

-¡Diana! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Al abrir los ojos vi a Diana y seguido por el impulso de la pesadilla la abrace. Mi respiración era exageradamente que parecía que me estuviera ahogando y mi corazón iba a 100.

-Ascot ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto Diana al no entender el porqué me comportaba así. La estaba abrazándola como si se fuera a morir si la soltara.

-"Solo fue una pesadilla." –Ascot pensó. Poco a poco me empecé a relajar.

-Ascot yo…quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes. –Ascot me espere esa confesión. –Fui borde e insensible. Desde que llegue a este mundo me has ayudado en todo. – Escuchaba. Al ver como estábamos intente soltarla para verla, pero ella se cogió de mi camisa y escondió su rostro.-Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí. –Esas palabras me llegaron al alma. Y hicieron que cada vez mi corazón empezara a ir tan rápido que en cualquier momento saldría por la puerta corriendo sin rumbo fijo.- Por eso te doy las gracias.-Decía Diana. Si esto seguía así se veía desmayado al estilo shojo. –Bueno creo que la cena no hay que desperdiciarla verdad. –Diana fue a probarla y de repente agacho su cabeza. No podía saber que le pasaba porque su flequillo tapaba su cara haciendo sombra.

-Diana no me digas que esta malo. Normalmente yo no cocino y… -Pero fue interrumpido por la chica la cual empezó a salirle lagrimas de los ojos.

-Esto…Es…

…..

¿Qué pasado esconde Diana? ¿Ascot podrá prepararla para la batalla? ¿Qué secretos esconderá la leyenda? ¿Algún día Gurú Clef será respetado? Y lo más importante ¿Diana sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con Ascot de cocinero?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

A que estaba inspirada he escrito en un día nada más y nada menos que 9 páginas. Espero que os haiga pasado. A veces creo que no me explico con claridad lo que puede causar confusión si es así. Preguntádmelo.

Por cierto en el próximo capítulo pienso centrarme en dos parejas:

· Diana y Ascot.

·_ y_

Pero para la segunda pareja hare como un concurso desde hoy. La pareja más votada saldrá en el capitulo siguiente. Para ganar tienes que escribir un review con el nombre de la pareja y alguna idea sobre alguna escena. El miércoles leeré los reviews y la que más me guste ganara.

Seguidme escribiendo reviews para que consiga escribir más rápido. Y Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Cap 4 Los comienzos de la convivencia

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Hola a los lectores y lamento el retraso del capítulo. El concurso por solo un voto a ganado la pareja de Fuu y Ferio. Espero que para el siguiente capítulo haiga más votos que si no me deprimo y me desaparece la inspiración. Pero gracias a la persona que me ha puesto en favoritos la historia. Bueno ya me estoy enrollando así que ya os dejo con el capitulo.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

Clef conto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Céfiro y sobre la leyenda de la batalla de la luz. Después de terminar la reunión, Diana empezó a hundirse depresión provocada por miedos y desesperación. Dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos se desahogo con Ascot. Al darse cuenta de su error fue a pedirle perdón.

¿Qué pasado esconde Diana? ¿Ascot podrá prepararla para la batalla? ¿Qué secretos esconderá la leyenda? ¿Algún día Gurú Clef será respetado? Y lo más importante ¿Diana sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con Ascot de cocinero?

Si quieren saber todas las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean el continúen leyendo _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…

Capitulo 4

…

(PV Ascot)

–Bueno creo que la cena no hay que desperdiciarla verdad. –Diana fue a probarla y de repente agacho su cabeza. No podía saber que le pasaba porque su flequillo tapaba su cara haciendo sombra.

-Diana no me digas que esta malo. Normalmente yo no cocino y "Debería haber aceptado las clases de cocina de Caldina."… -Pero fue interrumpido por la chica la cual empezó a salirle lagrimas de los ojos.

-Esto…Es… -Levanto la cabeza y se vio detrás de esas lagrimas unos brillos en los ojos como cuando Caldina encuentra calderilla. –…lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. –Dijo mientras empezaba a engullir a una velocidad de vértigo.-Me quede de piedra al ver la cómica expresión que había adquirido la chica.

-"Con que clases de cocina y Caldina decía que cocinar era difícil."- Pensaba Ascot con un súper ego hinchándose.

–Creo que estoy tocando el cielo.- Diana me elogiaba mi platos. Al verla tan feliz comiendo y con esa sonrisa me empecé a sentir tan bien… que no lo pude evitar.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me pregunto al verme reírme a pleno pulmón.

-Tu cara.- Dije entre las carcajadas. Diana al escucharlo se hincho los mofletes enfadada. –Poner esa expresión infantil por una simple cena…-Seguía partiéndome. Esto hacia que ella se empezara a enfadar tanto que dude de mi supervivencia hasta el punto de recurrir a un plan de escape estratégico. Lo llame Corre todo lo que puedas.

-…es muy gracioso y lindo. –Solté sin pensar.

-'Acaba de decir que soy linda.' –Pensó Diana lo que causo un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-'Creo que esta chica me va a volver loco.'- Pensaba Ascot mientras empezaba a ponerse nervioso y a ponerse tan rojo que podría confundirse con un semáforo rojo.

Lo que resto de la cena trascurso en un silencio absoluto que llegaba a ser incomodo. Hasta que terminaron.

-Yo recogeré la mesa. –Soltó la morena.

-Pero –Replique.

-Tú hiciste la cena y pusiste la cena solo. Lo justo es que la recoja yo. –Argumento Diana tan segura que el resultado era evidente.

-Haz lo que quieras. Si me necesitas estaré arriba leyendo. –Dije al ser derrotado en mi territorio antes de marcharme.

Diana recogió la mesa. Limpio los platos, los seco y los guardo en su lugar.

(Fin PV Ascot)

(PV Diana)

Después de terminar la tarea me di cuenta que estaba cansada. Por cómo estaba el cielo dedujo que sería cerca de las 12. Me quería ir a dormir y ducharme.

-'Estoy sucia y quiero cambiarme. Pero no tengo nada para ponerme menos lo puesto. Ni mi pijama y mañana no me pondré esto otra vez hasta que pase por la lavadora. Bueno vamos a buscar soluciones para este dilema de vital importancia.'- Diana cogió un lápiz y un papel y escribió las ideas:

·Solución 1. Le pido a Ascot que me deje un pijama y bañarme. 'Me niego'

·Solución 2. Quedarme sin mi añorado baño y dormir con esta ropa. 'Soy demasiado limpia para aceptarla'

·Solución 3. Me fabrico mi propia ducha y creo mi propia ropa. 'Sería un bonito sueño. Pero esta fuera de mis capacidades'.

.Solución 4….Bueno hagamos el recuento.

LOS RESULTADOS SON:

.Solución 4…. (Eliminada por falta de datos.)

·Solución 3. Me fabrico mi propia ducha y creo mi propia ropa. (Eliminada por falta de habilidad, tiempo y material.)

Solo quedaban dos las cuales era igual de desagradables o embarazosos. Pero tenía que elegir uno y ese era…'

·Solución 2. Quedarme sin mi añorado baño y dormir con esta ropa.

·Solución 1. Le pido a Ascot que me deje un pijama y bañarme. (Ganadora)

-"Maldito el día en el que me convertí en una fan de la limpieza."-Pensé mientras me dirigía arriba para encontrar a Ascot.

Subí las escaleras y vi tres puertas. Una de ellas tenía la luz encendida. Llame a la puerta y entre a lo que sería uno de los momentos más embarazosos de mi vida.

(Fin PV Diana)

(PV General)

-Ascot. –Llamo en voz baja Diana al mago a causa de la vergüenza.

Este estaba sentado enfrente de un escritorio con una pila de libros. Como el ya había dicho era un gran estudio. Las paredes no se veían porque estaban tapadas por estanterías llenas de libros y artilugios mágicos Al fondo había un gran balcón con unas vistas al bosque nocturno. Enfrente del balcón estaba el escritorio donde Ascot estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no había escuchado a la chica. Ascot no llevaba su sombrero ni la túnica, quedando con la camisa negra que siempre usaba de manga y cuello alto y sus pantalones vaqueros. Diana al verlo con ropa normal le salió un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ascot. –Diana volvió a llamar ahora más alto, esta vez sí que la escucho.

-Hola Diana. –Levanto la vista. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la mesa y perdona por las molestias. –Ascot cerró el libro para poner su atención en la chica.

-No ha sido nada. Después de la cena que has hecho era lo mínimo que podía hacer. -Hablo Diana. –Por cierto Ascot. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?-Pregunto Diana queriendo salir corriendo de allí.

-Si dime. –Respondió Ascot sin entender el extraño comportamiento de la guerrera.

-Pues es que "Vamos soy una guerrera mágica"-Intentaba animarse a hablar. -…Mi ropa esta sucia y yo no tengo otra. Por eso quería saber si me dejarías tu baño y algo de ropa limpia. –Diana explico a Ascot. El mago después de unos segundos respondió. Primero se puso rojo ante la petición pero conservo la calma.

-El baño está saliendo a la derecha y con la ropa tengo un pijama mío que te vendrá un poco grande pero temporalmente servirá. Hoy dormirás en la habitación que hay a la izquierda y mañana llamare a Caldina para que te de ropa. Ya que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y con las ropas de tu mundo será como gritarles SOY UNA GUERRERA MAGICA Y VENGO A DERROTAROS. –Ascot fue explicando lo que iba a hacer. Lo último en un tono burlón.

-Vale, ya lo pillo y gracias. Solo tengo algo que objetar. Me niego a ir con ropa estilo la edad media.-Diana dijo señalando al chico. Él al escuchar eso le salió un tic en el ojo.

-Bien.- Respondió con todo el autocontrol del mundo para no empezar con otra de sus peleítas ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Los dos se fueron del estudio. Ascot fue a por ropa para Diana y ella fue al baño.

…

(En la habitación de Ascot)

Ascot busco entre su ropa algo que le pudiera servir a la chica. Después de mirar por todo el armario lo único que cogió fue una camisa con botones de manga larga y unos pantalones que se ajustaban de la cintura. Cogió la ropa y se fue en dirección al cuarto de baño.

…

(En el cuarto de baño)

Diana estaba enfadada. Se había quitado la ropa y la venda y había entrado en la ducha. Pero mientras ella se tomaba un relajante baño empezó a meditar sobre sus cosas.

-"Ascot eres un idiota. Cuando creía que nos empezaban a llevar bien. Llega el señor Don perfecto y le empieza a tratar como a una niña pequeña. Seguramente para el soy solo una chica problemática. Si no le hubiera ordenado su maestro que me ayudara. Seguro que me hubiera dejado a mi suerte. Pues que sepa ese creído que antes de conocerlo. Yo era y soy independiente. Si es verdad que soy tan molesta porque actúa como si le importara y así me hubiera largado. Le odio, le odio, le odio…"-Salió de la bañera, corrió la cortina se enrollo la toalla en la cintura cubría lo justo pero lo necesario. De repente la puerta se empezó a abrir y Diana vio a un Ascot con la mirada perdida.

-Diana te dejo la ropa…-Decía Ascot cansado, pero se quedo mudo al mirar hacia al espejo y ver a Diana recién salida de la ducha enrollada en una toalla tan pequeña, que dejaba poco a la imaginación del inocente muchacho, el cual al verla así se quedo rojo y rígido. -Yo-Tartamudeo. Esta escena solo tenía un final y era evidente que no sería feliz para él.

-¡PERO QUE ESTAS MIRANDO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡ PERVERTIDO!- Grito Diana dándole un puñetazo en el ojo tan fuerte que salió disparado contra la pared del pasillo. Al segundo la puerta fue cerrada de un portazo.

…

(En el cuarto de baño)

-"Ppepppe…pero que se ha creído ese al entrar sabiendo que estaba dentro. Y encima en vede irse. Se quedo allí mirando. Savia que era un pervertido. No sé cómo pude fiarme de él."-Diana pensaba indignada. Miro al suelo y encontró una camisa y unos pantalones. Los cogió y se vistió. Después se miro en el espejo y se vio a ella con una camisa que le venía muy grande del cuerpo y larga de las mangas las cuales tuvo que doblarlas. Los pantalones tuvo la suerte que se cogía de la cintura para que no se cayeran eso si eran demasiado largos.

-Parezco una bolsa de patatas. –Dijo al verse en el espejo mientras se peinaba su larga melena.

-Odio este pelo ondulado solo me da problemas. –Diana dejo el peine y se dejo el pelo suelto.

Fue a irse a dormir cuando paso por el estudio y vio la luz encendida. Estuvo tentada a entrar pero su orgullo le hizo seguir adelante.

-No, basta. –Se oía a alguien hablar dentro de la habitación.

-Pervertido y habla solo. Y yo creía que ya no me podía sorprender. - Diana al escucharlo empezar a gruñir como si estuviera sufriendo supo que era Ascot y no podía pasar de largo.

-Soy demasiado buena para este mundo. No debería considerarse una virtud sino una maldición. –Dijo para sí misma Diana.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró en un sillón tirado para atrás. Diana entro sin saber que le pasaba al chico porque le tapaba el rostro un libro. Se acerco con la precisión de un ninja y le quito el libro que tenía en la cara para verlo dormido. Diana soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Vete Diana. –Murmuraba entre sueños.

-Pero serás desgraciado. Incluso dormido se hace el superior.- Diana susurraba

-Dejadla, por favor.- Ascot por cada palabra que susurro empezó a estar sufriendo tanto que le salió una lagrima.

Con ese último gesto Diana tubo la respuesta a su pregunta. (¿Por qué no me echa y me deja en paz?)

-Porque a diferencia de muchas personas de mi mundo. El es sincero y fiel a lo que cree. Creo que he sido afortunada de encontrar a este chico.-Pensaba mientras que guardaba el libro del chico, cerraba el ventanal y cogía las mantas que había encontrado para colocárselas al Ascot que estaba helado. Salió del estudio y se acostó en la cama. Antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños pensó.

-Si todas las personas de este mundo son tan nobles como él. Me esforzare al máximo por conseguir salvarlo. –Pensaba feliz la chica.

Al día siguiente Diana se levanto y empezó a asearse. Bajo y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

(En el estudio)

Ascot despertó. Viéndose en el sofá dormido. Había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla.

-Me quede dormido. ¿Dónde está mi libro? ¿Y estas mantas de donde salieron? –Empezó a levantarse y arreglarse cuando se miro en el espejo se vio la mejilla derecha la marca de una mano y el ojo morado.

-Tiene un derechazo impresionante. Seguro que podría derrotar a ese mal a base de derechazos. –Pensaba Ascot. En ese momento escucho ruido abajo. Bajo para encontrarse…

(En la cocina)

Diana estaba terminando el desayuno cuando vio entrar por la ventana a un pequeño ser en forma de huevo y con orejas de conejo. Al ver a Diana se lanzo hacia sus brazos.

-Puuuuuu. –Si amigos míos era Nikona. Diana se quedo de piedra al verlo.

-Pero que cosa tan linda. –Elogio Diana al verlo. Nikona transformo su ropa en un lindo camisón beis con bordados amarillos. A la chica le encantaba.

- ¿Esto lo has hecho tu? –Pregunto ilusionada Diana. Nikona respondió asintiendo.-Muchas gracias. Si pudiera te adoptaría. –Dijo la chica dándole un beso a Nikona en la cabecita lo que hizo que se pusiera muy contento. –Para darte la gracias te daré un poco de leche y galletas.

Nikona se puso sentado en la mesa y Diana cogió leche y lo puso en un plato. Después encontró unas galletas en las estanterías de arriba. Estaba muy alta. Pero no se iba a rendir. Se puso de puntillas y estiro el brazo todo lo que pudo.

(PV Diana)

Me quedaba poco para llegar al bote. Cuando sentí una presencia detrás mía. Fuera quien fuera estaba tan cerca que tenía su respiración en la nuca. Estiro el brazo tocando mi piel la tela negra de su camisa. Cogió el bote y lo que vino después no se lo espero. El desconocido le tapo la boca con una mano y con el brazo contrario la inmovilizo.

-¿Quién eres?- La giro y se encontró con Ascot el cual tenía una mirada tan fría que le dio escalofríos. -¿Diana?-Dijo Ascot aun sin creérselo.

-No soy Dios ¿Tu que te crees? –Soltó Diana. –Y no vuelvas a hacer el ninja porque si no quedaras peor que ayer. Entendido. ¡Ah! Por cierto se toca la puerta y se dice buenos días. Si haces esto te ahorraras un viaje al hospital.- Aconsejaba a Ascot.

-Perdona por lo de ayer esto…-El empezó a decir pensando mucho sus palabras para no meter la pata, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Estas perdonado. –Dijo la muchacha tan tranquila quitándole las galletas y dándoselas a Nikona. Ascot ante esas palabras solo pregunto:

- Así de fácil ¿No estás enfadada? –Ascot había esperado como mínimo que no le dirigiera la palabra.

-Bueno ya que lo dices solo te pediré que me respondas a dos preguntas. –Diana condiciono a Ascot.

-Me parece una extraña manera de disculparse pero me vale ¿Qué quieres saber? –Acepto Ascot aunque sintió que le estaba cayendo en una trampa.

-¿Por qué me atacaste? –Interrogo con determinación a Ascot.

-Prométeme que no te reirás de mí. –Ella acepto. –Fue porque…

(Flashback en la mente de Ascot)

Entre en la cocina y me encontré a una desconocida hurgando entre los armarios. Estaba ella de puntillas intentando coger algo que no alcanzaba. Tenía el pelo negro ondulado y suelto. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes beis con bordados dorados que le llegaba hasta menos de la mitad del muslo. Las palabras que le vieron al hechizado Palu fueron hermosa y…sexy. Estaba tan atontado que cuando me di cuenta estaba detrás de ella cogiéndole el bote. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Como un acto reflejo le tape la boca. Seguido de cogerla de la cintura con un brazo y finalice rápidamente girándola cara a cara a mí.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunte pensando que pudiera ser un enemigo. Era demasiado tarde para corregir mi error al ver los ojos dorados muy cerca de mí. Solo pude decir:

-¿Diana?

Eso si cuando yo le explique que me paso no le dije esto.

-Vi una desconocida en la cocina y pensé que era una ladrona.-Dije sin pensar. Pero creo que Diana no se lo tomo tan bien.

…

En otro lugar de Céfiro estaban el príncipe y Fuu refugiándose de la lluvia en una cueva cerca del templo de Windam.

-Esta noche acamparemos aquí y mañana entraremos en el templo.- Dijo Ferio serio.

Fuu al escuchar esto cayó de rodillas al suelo cogiendo aire de una manera sobre esforzada.

-Fuu ¿Qué te pasa? –Se acerco el peli verde preocupado.

-Hacía tiempo que no hacia tanto ejercicio. Creo que me tengo que poner en forma. –Decía Fuu agotada.

-Pues si esto te ha agotado prepárate para el entrenamiento porque te parecerá muchísimo peor que esta minucia. –Decía Ferio como si de un general militar se tratara.

-Espera un momento Ferio ¿cómo llegaremos a el templo si esta en el cielo y yo no tengo poderes? –Pregunto Fuu. La respuesta de Ferio fue evidente.

-Fuu ¿sabes el arte de improvisar? –Pregunto el príncipe inocentemente.

-¡Ferio! –Grito Fuu ante la broma.

-Bueno relájate. No te preocupes. Mañana se nos ocurrirá algo. –Ferio intento calmar a Fuu. Cenaron sus provisiones y cuando fueron a dormir.

-Fuu yo hare la guardia. Tú duerme y descansa. –El príncipe le dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y se la colocaba a su enamorada. Esa noche era fría y con la lluvia refriaba al más sano.

-Ferio tú la necesitas. No la puedo aceptar. –Fuu intentaba rechazar el ofrecimiento.

-Prometí cuidarte y protegerte de todo incluido de un resfriado. –Decía ferio con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizarse a la guerrera del viento. –Si algo te pasara a ti. No me lo perdonaría.- Decía el príncipe intentando que las lagrimas no le salieran de los ojos. Para que no se las viera le arropo delicadamente a Fuu y se coloco de espaldas mirando la lluvia. Fuu al verlo en ese estado se levanto del suelo. Se coloco al lado del chico y se arroparon juntos en la manta.

-Ferio prométeme que pase lo que pase no cambies esa forma de ser que tienes. Porque de ese chico valiente, extrovertido y payaso me enamore. –Le dijo Fuu a Ferio. Termino la oración con un beso en la mejilla del chico el cual estaba por la muestra de afecto de la guerrera.

-Fuu. –Dijo admirando a la chica dormida en su hombro tan tranquilamente.

…

¿Cómo llegaran Fuu y Ferio al templo? ¿Ascot descubrirá el significado de sus pesadillas? ¿Diana y Ascot conseguirán hacer llevarse bien algún día? ¿Qué hará Nikona en casa de Ascot?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Bueno perdón por la tardanza. Espero que para el próximo capítulo si no hay mas reviews empezare hacer como el autor del libro de canción de hielo y fuego. Cogeré rehenes y sino escribís los torturare. El primero será Ferio.

Ferio: No, ¡socorro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Fuu!

Autora: Los gobernantes van primero. Ya sabéis fans a escribir.

(Las siguientes escenas fueron omitidas pero si queréis salvarlo unos review tendrán que llegar)

Con mucho cariño la autora

Ferio: ¡No, todo menos eso!


	6. Cap 5 Los que se pelean se desean

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola mis lectores gracias/ Thanks a Lady Ahome Taisho, James Birdsong y Xulder2012 por sus comentarios. Con la pareja principal tengo muchas ideas pero con las secundarias no se qué hacer. Agradecería la ayuda de las fans para darme ideas y así saber qué hacer. Pero no me voy a enrollar más y que comience el siguiente capítulo que la cosa esta que arde.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Ascot y Diana empezaron a convivir/matarse en la misma casa. Muchos misterios ocultan nuestros héroes y heroínas, pero todo esto queda aparte al tener la visita de Nikona._

Fuu y Ferio están cerca del templo del viento.

¿Cómo llegaran Fuu y Ferio al templo? ¿Ascot descubrirá el significado de sus pesadillas? ¿Diana y Ascot conseguirán hacer llevarse bien algún día? ¿Qué hará Nikona en casa de Ascot?

Si quieren saber todas las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean el continúen leyendo _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…

Capitulo 5

Los que se pelean se desean y los que no se morrean.

…

- Me confundiste con una ladrona. –Diana empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Y tú de donde sacaste esa ropa? –Pregunto Ascot en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Me lo dio ese animalito tan adorable y no me cambies de tema. -Exigía la chica.- Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nikona?- Pregunto el Palu.

-No me ignores.-Grito la chica.-Bien la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué soñaste anoche? –Pregunto directa al grano Diana sin miramientos. Ascot al escuchar la pregunta se le resbalo un bol vacio que tenía en la mano.

-No tengo por qué responderte a esa pregunta. –Dijo Ascot secamente.

-Eso no es justo. Me lo prometiste-Dijo Diana enfadándose.

-Yo al caso me he puesto a preguntarte el porqué te pusiste ayer a llorar o me he puesto a meterme en tu vida. No. –Ascot Gritaba.- Yo ya he tenido mucha paciencia contigo.- Se cogió su desayuno y se salía por la puerta. –Si quiere algo la señorita estoy en mi estudio.- Salió Ascot dando un portazo.

Diana no extendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué se enfado tanto?-Diana se preguntaba. Lo peor de todo fue la manera tan fría y despreciable que el chico le había contestado. Nikona al ver a la chica se acerco a ella y empezó a frotar su moflete en la pierna. Diana se vio que estaba llorando.

-Siempre en mi mundo la gente me ha insultado y ofendido pero nunca me afectaron sus … ¿Por qué las suyas si?- Diana pensaba confundida.

Se seco las lágrimas y fue a recoger las cosas cuando se escucho un portazo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Se oyó gritar a alguien que sería una mujer. De repente apareció por la cocina una morena con el pelo rosa despampanante. -Pero ¿Quién eres tu linda? –Pregunto al ver a la sorprendida Diana.

-Me llamo Diana. Un placer conocerte. –Respondí a la extraña mujer.

-Yo soy Caldina y igualmente. –Dijo ella.- Tú eres la chica de la que me hablo Ascot ¿verdad?-Caldina le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que sí, pero ¿De qué conoce a Ascot?-Pregunte pensando que sería su novia. Esto hizo que me sintiera triste.

-Lo conozco desde que era un niño. -Decía la mujer. –Es como un hermano pequeño para mí. –Al decir esto esa tristeza desapareció.

-Caldina.-Llamo Ascot entrando por la puerta.

-Esa soy yo. La única e inimitable Caldina. Por cierto no firmo autógrafos.- Decía modestamente.

-Si la única que grita cuando entra por esa puerta. –Dijo en voz baja Ascot.

-¿Has dicho algo Ascot? –Pregunto Caldina.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.-Ascot sabía que con Caldina no se jugaba.

-Ascot ¿pero que te ha pasado? –Preguntaba Caldina al ver a su hermanito con la mejilla algo roja y el ojo morado.

-Nada ayer aprendí tres lecciones: 1. A veces las personas no son lo que parecen., 2. Se toca antes de entrar. Y chicas enfadadas son muy fuertes.-Ascot dijo mientras miraba a Diana.- Pero estoy bien. Bueno yo seguiré estudiando. Y una cosa más. Parece ser que mi ropa es fea así que no le hagas ropas medievales. –Se fue el chico molesto.

-¿Aquí ha pasado algo? –Pregunto Caldina con una mirada sugerente.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Diana dijo escaqueándose.

-Bueno primero te mediremos. –Caldina dijo, mientras le empezaba a medir.

-¿Qué te parece mi hermanito? –Pregunto Caldina. Diana se puso roja.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Solo quería saber qué te parece desde el punto de vista femenino la opinión sobre mi hermano. –Decía Caldina tan feliz.

-Pues bueno…no se que podría decir de alguien que conocí ayer. –Respondió Diana.

-Empieza por ¿cómo os conocisteis?- Aconsejo la modista.

-Pues cuando llegue a este mundo me caí en un lago. Yo no sabía nadar por eso empecé a moverme desesperadamente. Un Kraken me ataco pero fui salvada por el…- Contaba Diana hasta que fue interrumpida por Caldina.

-Es un Palu asombroso.- Comento la peli rosa.

-¿Qué es un Palo? –Pregunto Diana curiosa.

-Es Palu. Es un tipo de mago que se especializa en la invocación y la doma de los monstruos.-Explico Caldina. –Ascot desde muy pequeño ha demostrado una habilidad impresionante en un campo muy complicado de la magia.-Alagaba a su hermano.-Pero sigue.

Pasaron las horas y estuvieron hablando de Ascot e incluso de ella. Mientras Caldina trabajaba.

-Parece ser que has tenido una infancia dura en tu mundo. –Dijo Caldina. –Igual que mi hermanito.-Finalizo la ilusionista.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Diana. Caldina le explico sobre cuando Ascot era pequeño el rechazo de los aldeanos a él y sus amigos, Cuando se unió a Zagato y la muerte de Presea.

-Yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado que hubiera pasado por eso. –Dijo Diana.

-Bueno ya es tarde y yo me tengo que ir.-Dijo recogiendo las cosas. –Mas tarde Nikona te traerá los trajes.-Le recordó Caldina.

-Vale. –Fue lo único que le dijo Diana.

-Por cierto. Mi hermanito a veces es muy cabezón si quieres que te escuche tienes que enfrentarlo de cara. Adiós Diana. –Se fue Caldina. Dejando a una morena sin saber cómo lo supo. Antes de irse Caldina fue a hablar con Ascot. Caldina toco la puerta.

-Adelante. –Dijo sin emoción Ascot.

-Ascot esas no son maneras de tratar a la que te crio y te cabio los pañales. –Decía Caldina melodramáticamente.

-Perdona Caldina. Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. Ya terminaste. –Dijo Ascot cambiando su expresión fría a una más amable.

-Mañana Nikona traerá la ropa. Gurú Clef me encargo entregarte un mensaje. –Le dijo Caldina. –No he encontrado aun nada sobre el paradero del templo de la guerrera de la luna. Pero si hay información en algún lugar en la biblioteca de Presea. Ve allí con ella e investigad. Además tenéis que conseguid un arma para ella. Buena suerte. –Termino la mujer.- Yo ya he acabado aquí. Por cierto, cuídame a la cuñada. Adiós. –Se despidió Caldina.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Vuelve aquí Caldina! –Gritaba el chico tomate.

Paso la mañana y Ascot solo hablaba con Diana estrictamente lo necesario. Diana sabía que si seguía así no conseguiría hacer nada. Tenía que actuar. Diana entro en el estudio donde el mago se había encarcelado. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado con cosas importantes. Si no es importante ya sabes dónde está la puerta. –Dijo Ascot rudamente. Diana se asusto al escucharlo pero no se dejaría avasallar por él.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Puede que para ti no sea importante, pero para mí sí.-Respondió Diana. Ascot solo levanto la vista como señal de que tenía su atención.

-Quería decirte que perdón por lo de esta mañana. No tenia que meterme donde no me llamara. Pero si quieres saber porque llore ese día te lo contare. –Decía cada palabra con esfuerzo por no demostrarle debilidad.

-Nadie te obliga a hacer nada.-Dijo Ascot pero fue interrumpido.

-En eso te equivocas. Desde que llegue aquí menos tú. Todas las personas que conocí pusieron sus esperanzas en una desconocida alegando que yo era una de las poderosas guerreras mágicas que salvaría a su mundo. Al escuchar esto sentía una presión que nunca había tenido. Me preguntaba cosas como ¿Y si se habían equivocado? ¿Y si les fallaba? En mi mundo solo tenía que preocuparme por mí. Nadie le importo allí. Nunca tuve amigos que me apoyaran. A las únicas personas que me quisieron mis padres les falle. Hasta que llegue a Céfiro mi vida era fría, solitaria y sin una meta que me impulsara. Pero llegue aquí y a las pocas personas que he conocido aquí han sido tan maravillosas. Por esas personas quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder salvar a esas personas. Sobre todo a la primera persona que ha querido ser mi amigo…-Diana expresaba todas las emociones que le dictaba su corazón por una vez en la vida. Ascot mientras escuchaba a la muchacha vio en ella los mismos miedos y deseos que tenía el, pero la diferencia entre ellos es que ella había tenido el valor para decirlo mientras el se lo guardaba haciéndole daño y criticándola. Sentía el peor ser del mundo.-…ese eres tú. –Esas palabras de la chica no se las esperaba. –Nunca le había dicho todo esto a nadie. Por eso me gustaría saber si pudiéramos ser amigos.-Termino Diana sintiendo un alivio después de haber dicho a alguien todo.

Segundos después le dio un vuelco a su corazón al sentir los brazos del chico a su alrededor atraerla a su pecho. Al tener su cabeza apoyada en su pecho podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Yo fui un cretino. Por eso te pido perdón. Tú has confiado en mí por eso yo responderé a tu pregunta.-Por fin el castaño después de todo el rato supo que le había tocado el turno de sincerarse con ella.-Desde hace tiempo siempre he tenido pesadillas que me recordaban constantemente errores de los cuales me arrepiento. Mis amigos siempre me decían cosas como "No sabias lo que hacías." O "No era tu culpa" pero yo no me sentía así. No quería decepcionarlos y por eso me esforzaba por no decepcionarlos. Pero últimamente esas pesadillas se volvieron peores. Vi a gente que me importaba morir delante de mí. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. –Ascot decía aguantando al máximo el dolor que sentía al recordarlo estrechándola más fuerte entre sus brazos como si la vida de Diana dependiera de ello. –Desde que conocí empezaste a ser tú la persona que moría en mis pesadillas. Me sentía tan impotente al no hacer nada… -Con esto finalizo el chico pero no por esto la soltó sino que hizo que se apoyara su cabeza en la de ella oliendo su olor a jazmín que desprendía la muchacha.

-Creo que si hemos llegado a esta situación era porque actuábamos por separado y no como un equipo. Por eso quiero que me entrenes para ser una guerrera mágica y defender a todas las personas que confían en mí. Solos no podemos luchar contra un gran mal pero juntos seremos más fuertes por que cuando uno caiga el otro le ayudara.- Decía Diana separándose de Ascot y estirando el brazo para un apretón de manos. –Para eso están los amigos ¿no? –Ella termino con una sonrisa.

-Creo que sí. –Ascot con estas palabras sintió unas fuerzas tan grandes como si fuera un héroe.

Con este apretón Diana y Ascot pasaron de ser dos desconocidos perdidos en su oscuridad a dos amigos que juntos crearon una meta por la que vivir al máximo. Ascot estuvo enseñando la parte teórica de la magia a Diana. Esta atendía a todas las enseñanzas y consejos de su maestro/entrenador. Estuvieron así hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Diana mañana iremos a la casa de Presea para investigar de la procedencia del templo de tu genio y para conseguirte tu arma. –Explico Ascot pero al ver la cara de Diana que decía (el que de que.) tuvo que explicarle más.

-Cada guerrera mágica reside su fuerza en su arma la cual está hecha de un material llamado Escudo. Esta arma ira evolucionando con su propietario al mismo tiempo que su magia. Esta magia es recibida de su genio que solo sirve para defender a Céfiro. En tu caso tu genio se llama Tsukiyomi y es el genio de la oscuridad. –Termino el Palu su lección.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces consigo mi arma. Después averiguamos donde está el templo y vamos a por el genio. ¿Ese es el plan?- Decía Diana. Esta conversación termino al ver a Nikona saltar a los brazos de Diana.

-Pupuuuu. –Soltó Nikona.

-Hola pequeñín ¿Qué haces aquí? –Decía la chica como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Seguramente lo mando Caldina a traer tu ropa. –Respondió Ascot un poco tosco al ver como se abrazaba Nikona a Diana. Nikona se separo de la guerrera invoco su magia y hizo aparecer dos cajas las cuales se veía a leguas que tenían dentro ropa mas una carta.

-¡Regalos! – Grito ilusionada Diana como un niño el día de Navidad. Al abrirlo vio algo parecido a un vestido inspirado en la ropa tradicional japonesa (Chizeta), al parecer a un yukata negro con detalles pequeños estrellas doradas sin mangas, pero con una falda de lolita y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla sin tacón. También había una capa beis que le llegaba a hasta casi el suelo con una capucha y unas mangas súper anchas. Unos guantes negros con unas joyas en forma de una luna creciente y en su hueco un corazón. Mientras Diana admiraba la ropa de Caldina. Ascot cogió la carta que había en el segundo paquete la abrió y la leyó.

_Querida Diana:_ _Espero que te haya gustado mi trabajo. Me inspire en la ropa de la antigua guerrera mágica de la luna. Pero claro la adapte a estos tiempos. Seguramente si lees esto Ascot estarás enfadado porque no sea discreto como tú dices. Pero no es momento para tonterías. Céfiro esta como loco buscando a los magos de Céfiro, guerreros y al príncipe. Pronto empezaran a intentar adentrarse en el bosque del silencio. No te preocupes por mi hermanito. Yo estaré con Ráfaga pero por favor tener cuidado y no os fieis de nadie si lo veis sospechoso. _ _Unos grandes abrazos de tu hermana, _ _Caldina_ Después de esto cenaron. Diana se preparo sus cosas para mañana y Ascot se fue a su estudio. Diana cuando termino fue al estudio.

-Ascot ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Diana.

-Adelante. –Fue la respuesta del castaño. Este como siempre estaba en su escritorio con sus libros.

-Quería devolverte el libro que me diste y saber ¿Cuándo podre hacer magia?–Preguntaba una diana ilusionada.

-Cuando salgamos del bosque del silencio empezaras con tus prácticas de magia mientras te enseñare la teoría y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Le respondió Ascot.

-¿Por qué? –Diana cuestiono a su maestro.

-Porque esto es el bosque del silencio. Este bosque tiene la peculiaridad de que anula todos los poderes mágicos. Por eso el enemigo no viene aquí ya que estaría en desventaja y por eso no puedo hacer prácticas de magia aquí. ¿Entiendes? –Ella asintió.Se acerco a él y se sentó en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

-¿No te vas a dormir? –Pregunto Diana al recordar los últimos días que había estado con él nunca lo había visto irse a dormir sin contar cuando se dormía en su estudio.

-No estoy cansado, tengo mucho que hacer, por eso no me voy a dormir. Pero tú sí que deberías irte a descansar. Mañana necesitas estar descansada para viajar.-Esa fue la respuesta del chico.

-Por lo que veo eres muy aplicado y responsable. –Dijo Diana con una sonrisa. Ascot al escuchar el comentario se avergonzó.-No es para tanto.

-Podría ayudarte en algo. –Le ofreció la morena.

–Si quieres. Podrías guardar y ordenar esa pila de libros en la estantería. Pero después vete a dormir que mañana no quiero verte en la luna. –Ascot dijo.

-Si papa. –Bromeo Diana mientras soltaba un suspiro al ver la gran montaña de ó a coger libros como podía y a buscar su lugar.A Ascot le agradaba tenerla allí.

Pasaron las horas y el montón había disminuido consideradamente. Ascot cuando fue a buscarla la encontró apoyada en la pared al lado de la estantería, sentada en el suelo con un libro en las manos. Si se había quedado dormida. Ascot al verla allí tan tranquila. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se había acostumbrado a verla enfadada, triste, burlona, etc. Pero muy pocas veces se veía esa paz en su rostro.

-Te lo dije cabezona que no aguantarías. –Ascot le dijo a la muchacha dormida. Fue hacia ella, le quito el libro que tenía en sus manos. La cogió como una novia.

(PV Ascot)

Ascot no entendía que le pasaba. Sentía un descontrol de emociones. El normalmente era tranquilo y sereno. Pero con ella no podía pensar con tranquilidad. Se comportaba como un tonto. Lo sacaba de sus casillas. Pero cuando estaba con ella sentía una felicidad como cuando estaba con Um… ¡No podía ser! Otra vez no. Seguramente será algo pasajero. Además solo somos amigos. Mientras que Ascot seguía en sus pensamientos.

Llevo a Diana a la cama. La dejo y la arropo. Antes de que se alejara ella lo cogió del brazo.

-Ascot. –Susurro Diana en sueños. Al escuchar mi nombre me asuste al pensar que estaba despierta pero cuando la vi seguía dormida. Intente soltarme pero me tenia bien sujeto.

-"Esta soñando conmigo." –Al pensar esto y la posición en la que estaba arrodillado cerca de la cama y mi rostro cerca del de la hermosa chica. Mi primera reacción fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo empezó a acercar mis labios a los suyos solo nos separaba unos centímetros. Pero toda esa atmosfera romántica desapareció cuando ella soltó:

-Cortarte esa cortina que llamas flequillo. –Ascot se quedo de piedra. Era como si hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría. La segunda reacción fue la que despertó el cerebro del chico y se soltó de su agarre para salir corriendo.

-"Yo me preocupo por ella y que recibo. Burlas sobre mi pelo. No sé ni en que estaba pensando." –Ascot se acomodo en el sillón para dormirse.

(Fin del PV Ascot)

…

(PV general)

···Con Clef y Umi···

Clef y Umi habían estado investigando sobre la leyenda de los genios y intentando volver a despertar a su genio. ···Con Fuu y Ferio···

Fuu y Ferio gracias a la ayuda del pez volador de Clef llegaron al templo del viento.

···Con Hikaru y Lantis···

Hikaru y Lantis como habían tenido encuentros sorpresas no llegaron tan rápido al templo.

…

Al día siguiente se asearon, desayunaron. Diana se había puesto la ropa que le había hecho Caldina y se había puesto su coleta alta de siempre. Era como ir a un carnaval. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que no entendía era como había despertado arropada en la cama. Ella lo único que recordaba es que le quedaba poco para terminar de ordenar los libros y después de eso nada. Fui a hablar con él pero su comportamiento fue extraño.

- Ascot ¿Anoche cuando me fui a dormir?- Le pregunte. Ascot se me quedo mirando pero no respondía. Era como si estuviera dormido con los ojos cerrados. Para ver si despertaba le empecé a mover la mano cerca de la cara. Funciono. Pero no creo que estuviera de humor esa mañana.

-Perdona pero como tengo el flequillo tan largo no te he visto. –Respondió Ascot pasando de largo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Se pregunto Diana. Solo cogió sus cosas las metió en su mochila y salieron rumbo hacia la casa de Presea.

…

¿Algún día Ascot y Diana dejaran de pelearse? ¿Caldina tendrá cuñada? ¿Qué cosas les aguarda a nuestros aventureros en su viaje?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Por favor decidme que os ha parecido el capitulo. Animadme a escribir sobre vuestras parejas favoritas.

Y si no estoy adaptando las personalidades de los personajes decídmelo.

Un beso de la escritora.

Autora: Por cierto Ferio sigue secuestrado. No os preocupéis sigue vivo pero no tan cuerdo.

(Un Ferio llorando atado a una silla obligándole a ver. El maratón de Titanic.)

Ferio: Por favor parad. No puedo más con estas cursilerías. Pero hay que admitir que ese capitán es el mejor. Debería aprender el sinvergüenza del costa Concordia.

Autora: Para que hables menos.

(Le ponemos un paquete de clínex denlante suya. Les recordamos que está atado.)

Ferio: Pero a que monstruo se le ocurre semejarte tortura.

Autora: La idea fue de Lantis y Clef.

Ferio: Lectoras de este fic por favor sacadme de aquí. Cuando pongas su opinión acordaros de mí. ¡FUU…!

(Este comunicado a sido censurado para que no salven al príncipe. Disculpa las molestias.)


	7. Cap 6

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

Capitulo 6

El despertar de la magia

…

(En algún lugar de Céfiro…)

Dentro de un templo antiguo en ruinas. Lejos de las tierras habitadas por los cefirianos. Hay una habitación decorada con muebles lujosos pero con colores oscuros. Pero lo que importaba en esa habitación era una mujer hermosa que dormía en una gran cama con unas cortinas que tenían pegadas conjuros por toda la cortina techo y suelo de la cama. En ese instante apareció un hombre.

-Lady Morgana tu humilde sirviente ha vuelto y con noticias. –Dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba. Segundos después apareció un holograma de la mujer dormida.

-Espero que vengas con buenas nuevas si has tenido la osadía de molestarme de mi eterno descanso. –Dijo la mujer con tal frialdad que el siervo empezó a temblar.

-Lamento informarle mi señora que el mago supremo, los aprendices y el heredero siguen desaparecidos. – Estas palabras hicieron que Morgana empezara a acumular energía negativa.

-Inútil espero que eso no sea otro si quieres alimentar a mis mascotas. –Amenazo señalando a unos seres que por la cara que tenía hacía tiempo que no eran alimentados.

-Se han corrido rumores de que las guerreras mágicas han vuelto a Céfiro. Por las descripciones son unas niñas con poca experiencia en la batalla. –Hablo orgulloso el siervo.

-Interesante. – Dijo la dama.-Saben algo más de ellas.

-Se dice que están escondidas con los rebeldes. –Respondió el hombre.

-Entonces poned recompensa por sus cabezas y mandad a los guardias a cogerlas vivas por todo el planeta. –Ordeno la mujer.

-Hemos mirado por todas partes solo queda el bosque del silencio y los templos de los genios que actualmente su ubicación es desconocida.-

-Pues buscarlo otra vez y como no vuelvas con resultados. Tendré que mandarte a saludar a mis mascotas. ¡Entendido! Ahora largo de aquí. –Grito al sirviente.

-Si mi señora. Con su permiso.- Salió el sirviente corriendo.

-Guerreras mágicas esta vez mi venganza será terrible. –Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que el holograma desapareciera.

…

(En el bosque del silencio)

De camino a casa de Presea se encontraba a nuestros protagonistas. Los cuales desde que comenzaron el viaje no habían parado a descansar.

-Ascot ¿falta mucho? –Pregunto Diana agotada.

-Ya te dije hace quince minutos que poco. Así que déjalo de preguntar. –Respondió un Ascot irritado.

-Pues dime ¿porque estas enfadado? –Ataco Diana.

-No estoy enfadado. –Dijo Ascot con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabes que con esa cara. No engañas a nadie. –Dijo Diana señalando la cara del chico. Pero el volvió a pasar de ella. –Ascot estoy cansada por favor. –Diana dijo. Ascot se paró en seco.

-Ya hemos llegado. –Dijo Ascot.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada además de rocas y arboles. –Recrimino la morena. –Me estas tomando el pelo a que sí. –Diana estaba convencida de que era una broma. Pero Ascot sonrió ante el comentario.

-Esto que vas a ver es magia de alto nivel. Así que mira y observa. Por cierto, este truco por lo que se. Tú te lo sabes–Fue lo único que le dijo Ascot antes deponerse delante de unas gran formación de rocas. –Vamos ven Diana esto lo vas a hacer tu. –Ascot hablaba como si nunca se hubiera enfadado.

-Estás seguro que yo puedo hacerlo. Nunca he hecho magia. –Decía una nerviosa Diana.

-Una vez me dijeron que la magia es un poder que reside en la voluntad. Cuando sueñas tienes la confianza de hacer lo que sea porque sabes que cualquier cosas se desees se hace realidad ¿no? –Explicaba Ascot a su compañera.

-Creo que entendiendo lo que dices. Pero no sé. –Respondió la chica no muy segura.

-No te infravalores. Confía en ti. –Diana estaba casi convencida. Pero se rindió al ver a Ascot poner una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse en el cielo. – Y en mí. –Dijo al estirar su mano y dejar a la vista de Diana sus ojos esmeraldas mirarle a ella.

-Ponte delante de la piedra. –Ascot empezó a girarla. Diana obedeció sin rechistar. –Ahora imagínate que esa piedra es una puerta. –Diana al escuchar lo último se quedo mirando como si le tomara el pelo. –Vamos que no tenemos todo el día. Después de imaginarte la puerta toca tres veces. –Ella volvió a imaginarse la puerta y golpeo tres veces a la piedra. Pasaron unos segundos y vio que no pasaba nada hasta que de repente desapareció el trozo de roca que había el cual formo un túnel. Diana llegaba a comprender como lo había hecho.

-Hay un hechizo protector alrededor de la casa. Este hechizo forma una ilusión que aleja a las visitas desagradables. –Explico el Palu al mismo tiempo que salían del túnel para encontrarse la casa de Presea.

-Que sitio más bonito. –Admiraba Diana pero no pudo seguir explorando ya que Ascot la cogió de la mano. -¿Qué pasa?

-No te alejes de mí. Creo que podríamos estar en una trampa. –Dijo Ascot mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

-¿Y en que te vasas para decir esto? –Pregunto ella.

-En que la última vez que estuve aquí esto estaba en ruinas. –Recordaba Ascot dolido. Solo se distrajo un segundo y cuando la busco con la mirada ya no estaba a su lado. – ¿Diana? ¡Diana!

(PV Diana)

Yo estaba al lado de Ascot. Cuando de repente vi por un segundo la silueta de alguien entrando en la casa. Sin dudarlo la seguí. Era extraño pero era como si supiera que la estaba siguiendo y me estuviera guiando. Era tan raro. Estuve así mucho tiempo hasta que de repente entre en una habitación la cual adivinad. La extraña había desaparecido. Eso era lo que yo creía.

-Hola Diana. –Saludo si nuestro personaje misterioso (PM).

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Y ¿porque tú sabes mi nombre pero no me enseñas tu identidad? –Preguntaba desafiante la morena.

-Tocando la puerta. A su debido tiempo sabrás quien soy mientras solo te diré que soy una aliada. –Respondió la PM como si fuera tan evidente. –No he venido hoy a charlar del tiempo. Así que atiende. La fallecida Presea antes de morir hizo las armas para las guerreras mágicas. Tus compañeras obtuvieron las suyas pero la tuya yace cerca de la tumba de la armera. Solo aparecerá ante el despertar de la magia de la guerrera de la luna. –Explicaba a la joven.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? –Pregunto desesperada la muchacha ante los acertijos de PM.

-El poder de la guerrera de la luna es dar luz a las almas que están en la oscuridad. Simplemente haz que cante el bosque del silencio. Adiós. –Dejando este acertijo. PM salió de escena. Dejando a una Diana confusa. Pero tubo de que despertar al escuchar ruidos que procedían del exterior.

-Oh no. ¡Ascot! –Grito al darse cuenta de que el Palu estaba teniendo problemas.

(Fin del PV Diana)

(PV Ascot)

Diana había desaparecido.

-Simplemente tengo que decir algo para que ella haga lo contrario. –Decía un Ascot enfadado. –Tengo que encontrarla –Salió corriendo un Ascot preocupado. Mientras comenzaba su búsqueda le pareció ver a lo lejos algo parecido a un títere de una niña tamaño real mirándole directamente a los ojos. Pero cuando parpadee no vi nada.

-Creo que tiene razón al decir que tengo que dormir más. –Comento el chico para su alivio. Entonces hoyo unos muchos ruidos. Fuera lo que fuera tendría que estar haciendo un destrozo por toda la zona. Lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

-Atalante. –Dijo al ver a su amigo vivo. Pero no era lo único también se vio a lo lejos. Tenía la forma de niño. Esto era el día que la mate a Presea.

(Fin PV Ascot)

(PV Diana)

Cuando llegue a fuera vi que todo estaba en ruinas.

-Ascot tenía razón. Sera una ilusión. –Dijo Diana. Cuando miro a lo lejos vio subida a un muro destrozado un hombre con ocho brazos y muchos ojos. Era como un hombre araña deforme. Este parecía estar manipulando a un títere de una niña. Lo que asustaba del títere aunque era tan parecido a una niña como las muñecas de porcelana no tenia ojos. En el árbol de enfrente a los extraños había una gran telaraña gigante de la cual parecía que tenía algo pegado en ella.

-Ascot. –Identifico Diana. –Tengo que sacarlo de allí pero ¿Cómo? –Pensaba sin encontrar la solución. De repente en su mente le vinieron recuerdos.

(Flashback 1)

-Solo aparecerá ante el despertar de la magia de la guerrera de la luna. –Explicaba a la joven.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? –Pregunto desesperada la muchacha ante los acertijos de PM.

-El poder de la guerrera de la luna es dar luz a las almas que están en la oscuridad. Simplemente haz que cante el bosque del silencio. …

(Fin flashback 1 y comienzo Flashback 2)

-Estás seguro que yo puedo hacerlo. Nunca he hecho magia. –Decía una nerviosa Diana.

-Una vez me dijeron que la magia es un poder que reside en la voluntad. Cuando sueñas tienes la confianza de hacer lo que sea porque sabes que cualquier cosas se desees se hace realidad ¿no? –Explicaba Ascot a su compañera.

-Creo que entendiendo lo que dices. Pero no sé. –Respondió la chica no muy segura.

-No te infravalores. Confía en ti. –Diana estaba casi convencida. Pero se rindió al ver a Ascot poner una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse en el cielo. – Y en mí. –Dijo al estirar su mano y dejar a la vista de Diana sus ojos esmeraldas mirarle a ella.

(Fin Flashback 2)

Al recordar todo eso se armo de valor y decido poner en marcha algún plan para salvar a su amigo.

-Ascot tú me has pedido que confié en ti. Ahora es tu turno para que confíes en mí. –Fue lo único que dijo una Diana la cual ya sabía qué hacer.

El hombre araña se fue con su títere. Ascot estaba solo. Era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia la telaraña y subió al árbol. Había una rama cerca de donde estaba el chico. Intento estirar el brazo para alcanzarlo pero no llegaba. Tenía que darse prisa o si no le pillarían. Ascot estaba sudando y murmurando cosas que Diana no llegaba a comprender. Parecía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Entonces como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia. Coloco una mano suya en donde estaría su corazón y la otra donde estaría el corazón del chico.

-Empatía. –Susurro Diana empezando a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio otra vez la casa como cuando llego. De repente vio una oruga gigante. Las chicas que conoció estaban luchando contra él. A lo lejos se veía un niño que se parecía le recordaba a…

-¿Ascot? -Pregunto Diana sin creer que ese niño tan cruel y que parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento de las chicas fuera el chico que ella conocía. Cerca de donde estaba ella encontró al chico. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba el. Le llamaba pero él estaba ausente se tapaba las orejas, Su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban vacios y aguantando las lagrimas. No único que decía era cosas como: "no lo agás. " "Para." "Te vas a arrepentir.". Diana entonces recordó su conversación con Ascot.

-Ascot deja de torturarte. Tú eres una buena persona. – Diana intentaba sacar a Diana de su trance.

-Eso no es verdad soy un monstruo. Soy un traidor. Ayude a Zagato, atormente a los cefirianos con mis amigos. Mande a morir a muchos de ellos y les echaba la culpa a las guerreras mágicas. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando mate yo a Presea. –Con cada palabra que decía Ascot se sumía más en la culpa.

-Todo el mundo comete errores. Pero no eres un monstruo. –Decía Diana mientras Obligaba a Ascot a mirarle a la cara. –Los monstruos no tienen conciencia. Pero tu si y además corregiste tus errores y ayudaste a las guerreras a salvar a Céfiro. La vida es un camino el cual puedes encontrar obstáculos. A veces los esquivaras y otras veces te caerás pero lo importante es levantarse y volver a caminar. La persona no se determina por su pasado sino por su presente y por su futuro. –Después de decir esto Diana empezó a brillar. Ascot al escuchar esto le llego al alma. Pero como si fuera una ilusión la chica se desvaneció.

Y el abrió los ojos encontrándose atrapado en una telaraña. Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Diana se había caído al suelo y a una distancia considerable se encontraba el hombre araña y su títere.

-Mira que tenemos aquí Sisi. Una hermosa ladronzuela quería llevarse nuestra presa. –Dijo el hombre araña al títere refiriéndose a ella.

-Si quieres la capturamos y te la quedas tu pero los ojos del chico me los pido yo. –Negociaba el títere. –Además creo que necesitas una novia nueva ¿no? – Seguía ablando como si ella no estuviera. Diana estaba aterrada. La habían descubierto y no sabía que iban a hacer con ella pero seguro que nada bueno. Ascot se había dado cuenta que le habían inyectado un paralizante. Pero al ver al repulsivo hombre como miraba lascivamente a Diana se empezó a dejar llevar por la ira.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ser nada tuyo? –Intentaba hacerse la fuerte Diana pero el temblor de sus piernas la delataba. –Soltad a mi amigo ahora mismo.

-Hermosa con carácter y luchadora. Me gusta. –Observaba a Diana como si fuera un premio.

-Pero somos dos contra uno. Más fuertes. Tienes todas las de perder ¿Cómo vas a luchar contra nosotros? –Empezó a atacar sicológicamente a la guerrera.

-Es verdad que tenéis ventaja. Pero si me rindo todo estará perdido y eso no lo permitiré.- Con estas palabras Diana saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes. Un cuchillo. –Se empezó a reír. Pero esa risa se fue al ver como rompía la telaraña y corría llevándose al chico.

-No mi telaraña. Maldita seas.-El hombre araña saco de sus manos unos hilos con los que atrapo a los dos. –Ya no tenéis donde huir. Lamentaras lo que has hecho hermosa. Pero no creas que soy tan malo te dejare decir tus últimas palabras. Sisi mira tú cena está servida. –Dijo se preparaba el enemigo para matarlos. Diana escucho en su cabeza:

-Diana piensa en algún arma. Cuando aparezca su nombre. Llámalo. –Ascot le decía telepáticamente. –Deprisa no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Diana cerró los ojos y intento pensar en un arma. Se concentro en ese pensamiento hasta que de repente algo se empezó a deslumbrar algo eran como dos hoces unidas por una fina cuerda muy resistente (metálica pero flexible.). Estas hoces se podían unir formando un arco. Abrió los ojos y grito:

-Ven a mi Shadow. –Al acto apareció a toda velocidad el arma que había llamado como si tuvieran vida propia. Cortando todo a su paso. Iba a ser cortado el medio araña por la mitad pero el títere se puso delante siendo cortado por la mitad.

-Papa no. –Grito el títere antes de ser cortada. Mientras pasaba esto Diana y Ascot eran liberados de los hilos.

-Sisi. No, mi niña. –Decía entre lágrimas el hombre araña. –Otra vez no. –La empezó a abrazar al muñeco. Diana al ver la escena se acordó de cuando sus padres murieron. Ella abrazándolos y pidiéndoles que no se fueran.

-¿Era tu hija? –Pregunto Diana el hombre se quedo en silencio. -¿Cómo has llegado a esto?- La muchacha intentando comprender la situación.

-Mi mujer falleció dando luz a mi hija. Yo como cualquier marido estaba triste pero al ver a nuestra hija. Compensaba el dolor de su perdida. La crie y le di todo el amor que un padre podía darle. Éramos felices. Pero un día saquearon el pueblo donde vivíamos y se llevaron a mucha gente. Entre ellos a mi hija. Fui y con todas mis fuerzas a salvarla pero cuando llegue estaba muerta. Entonces llego una mujer que me dijo que mi hija no estaba muerta, que su alma no estaba en su cuerpo.-El hombre le respondió a Diana.

-Eso mujer seguro que era Morgana. –Le dijo Ascot telepáticamente.

- Roge porque me la devolviera y ella dijo que si hacia todo lo que pidiera me la devolvería. Porque por ella aria lo que fuera. –Les estuvo contando su historia hasta que fue interrumpido por un guantazo cortesía de Diana.

-Debería darte vergüenza. ¿Enserio crees que cumpliría con su promesa?-Diana regaño al hombre el cual no entendía la reacción. –No has pensado como sufrirían tu mujer y tu hija en ese estado. –Diana le empezó a alzar la voz.

-¿Y qué hago entonces?-Pregunto el hombre abrazando mas a la muñeca.

-Buscar un refugio porque te prometo salvar a tu hija. –Diana juro mientras ponía la mano en el corazón. El hombre se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loca. –Te lo jura Diana la guerrera mágica de la luna. –Al escuchar esto el hombre se arrodillo ante ella.

-Diana pon la mano en su cabeza y repite lo que te voy a decir… -Ascot le decía telepáticamente y ella sin rechistar lo hizo. -Mundat animam vi Lunæ, quæ corrmpida tenebris. Al pronunciar el conjuro las manos de diana empezaron a brillar. El hombre araña volvió a su forma original. Antes que caer inconsciente el dijo:

-Mucha suerte guerrera mágica. –Le puso algo en la mano y cayo.

Diana miro su mano y vio un frasco. Segundos después caía rendida por el uso de una gran cantidad de magia. Estaba agotada.

(2 horas después)

Diana despertó en el suelo. El hombre había desaparecido. Ascot seguía tirado en el suelo. Ella entonces se acordó del frasco.

-Diana por fin despertaste ¿Cómo estás? –El al seguir paralizado tenía que utilizar telepatía para comunicarse con ella.

-Como si hubiera corrido una maratón. –Respondió agotada. –Pero bien ¿Y tú?

-Cuando me atacaron me inyectaron un paralizante. Por eso no puedo moverme. –Diana al escuchar eso se acerco a Ascot y lo puso sentado apoyado contra el árbol con mucho esfuerzo.

-Jo como pesas. Pero así estas mejor. –Se quejaba Diana. Entonces al ver el frasco se lo enseño al muchacho. –Ascot tu sabes ¿qué es esto?

-Es un es un antídoto para la parálisis. –Aunque estaba totalmente paralitico se podía percibir la alegría del chico al ver como brillaban sus ojos.- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-El hombre de antes me la dio antes de quedarse inconsciente. Parece ser que no perdió el tiempo. –Decía Diana.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Sera mejor que nos refugiemos en la casa. –Comento Ascot. Diana se acerco a Ascot. Paso un brazo por detrás de su cuello y lo llevo como pudo al chico hasta el interior de la casa. Cuando llegaron a un cuarto el cual era el que menos destruido estaba lo dejo allí sentado apoyado en una esquina. A continuación ella caía desplomada en el suelo.

-¡Estoy cansada! –Diana gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Sonó un ruido que recordaba a el rugió de un dragón.

-Y por cómo suena tú estomago hambrienta. –Bromeaba Ascot. –Para tomarme la poción tengo que estar con el estomago lleno. –Le dijo a Diana la cual saco su mochila y al abrirla saco fruta y su pañuelo.

-¿Diana de donde sacaste esto?-Pregunto Ascot sorprendido ante la preparación de la chica.

-Por el camino había un montón en el suelo. Nunca se sabe si la vas a necesitar. –Respondió Diana mientras extendía el pañuelo y dejaba la fruta (Eran manzanas). Diana fue a empezó a comer. Ascot interior mente estaba suspirando al ver lo despistada que era Diana

-Diana.-Llamo Ascot a la chica. Este empezó a ponerse nervioso. –No puedo comer las. –Diana al escuchar eso solo pensó una cosa.

-Ascot tienes que tomar tu medicina. Así que no seas malcriado y comete la manzana. –Diana reñía al chico como si de un niño se tratara. Ascot si hubiera podido se hubiera caído estilo anime.

-No es eso despistada. Si no lo recuerdas no me puedo mover ni mis brazos ni masticar la comida. -Gritaba el chico.

-Ups es verdad. Perdón. –Diana se disculpo. –Tengo una idea. –Ascot al escucharlo pensó que se lo iba a dar boca a boca. Al imaginárselo empezó a alucinar y ponerse rojo. Diana miro hacia los lados y vio en las estanterías un mortero, un tórculo y una cuchara. Los cogió, puso la manzana en el mortero y empezó a triturarlo. Cuando termino se sentó a su lado. Coloco un poco del puré de manzana en la cuchara y fue a dársela.

-Menos mal no era eso. –Pensaba alivio el chico al probar el sabroso puré. Como Ascot utilizaba inconscientemente la telepatía Diana la escucho.

- ¿Que pensaste que iba hacer? –Diana interrogo al chico. Este solo se le ocurrió una manera de no morir a manos de ella.

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar sin comer. Como tienes tanta hambre. –Le mintió a la chica. Ella sabía que no era verdad pero no insistió. Después de cenar. Saco de la mochila el medicamento.

-Diana. –Llamo Ascot.

-Dime, Ascot.

-Gracias. –Dijo el Palu. Diana se volvió a mirarle al no esperar se lo.

-¿Por? –Pregunto ante la sorpresa.

-Por sacarme de la ilusión y salvar mi vida. –Le decía Ascot a la guerrera.

-Bueno tu me salvaste del morir ahogada. Así que técnicamente te lo debía. –Decía Diana quitándole importancia.

-Hoy has sido muy valiente y has aprendido a utilizar tus poderes bastante bien. ¿Por qué te enfrentaste ellos?-Ascot le decía a Diana la cual le dio el antídoto.

-Porque no me gusta huir de los problemas. Una guerrera mágica tiene que enfrentarse a los malos. Además los amigos están para cubrirse las espaldas.- Respondió Diana. Ascot al escuchar esto se sintió muy bien. Pero cuando probó la medicina poniéndose verde.

-Esto es asqueroso. –Dijo Ascot. Al ver al chico así Diana se rio.

-No te reirías tanto si lo hubieras tomado tú.-Ascot le dijo. –Diana hoy dormiremos aquí. Mañana buscaremos la biblioteca y buscaremos información sobre la ubicación del templo donde está tu genio. Entendido. –Planeo Ascot la guerrera asintió. Al estar la ventana rota la fresca brisa nocturna llegaba hasta nuestros protagonistas. Diana tenía frio y no tenía nada para usar de manta. Por eso se acerco a Ascot y se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ascot iba a decirle algo pero cuando vio lo fría que estaba la chica se cayó y se volvió a intentar a dormir. Después de todo lo que habían pasado y verla sana y salva. Supo que estaba viva al sentir su calor a su lado medio abrazado a su brazo. Con una pequeña felicidad Ascot entro en el reino de Morfeo.

…

Fin

Bien ahora al final de capitulo comentad.


	8. Cap 7 Mision busqueda de informacion

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola los lectores por lo que veo últimamente no he tenido muchos reviews no se si es porque lo estoy haciendo bien o mal. En todo los casos que sepáis que hasta que alguien no escriba mas review. No subiré más capítulos. Me pongo en huelga. Así que espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo porque será el último si seguís así (Menos a Lady Ahome Taisho).

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Morgana fue informada de la desaparición de los cefirianos más fuertes de Céfiro y de la existencia de sus ex compañeras las guerreras mágicas. Ascot y Diana fueron a la casa de Presea. Pero se separaron y Ascot cayó en manos del enemigo. Diana después de hablar con el MP salvo a Ascot y al alma que había sido corrompida por la oscuridad Gracias al despertar de sus poderes._

_¿Qué les pasara a nuestros chicos y chicas?_

Si quieren saber la incógnita de esta pregunta. Lean la continuación de _LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ._

…

Capitulo 7

Misión búsqueda de información

…

(En la casa en ruinas de Presea)

(PV Diana)

Estaba entre dormida y despierta. Después del día que tuve ayer no tenía ganar de despertarme. Me acuerdo de que anoche tenía frio y como no tenía mantas para arroparme me puse al lado de Ascot. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Él a diferencia de mi era como una estufa humana. Me abrace a su brazo y me quede dormida. Por la mañana cuando empezaron a traspasar los rayos de sol por la ventana rota me di cuenta de algo extraño. Mis ojos se negaban a abrirse pero sin abrirlos sabía que había algo que no cuadraba. Yo me había dormido apoyada en el chico pero parece ser que me quede tumbada en el suelo y en el lado contrario sentía un peso encima mía. Fuera lo que fuera aunque me intentaba mover me tenía inmovilizada. Solo podía oler una fragancia mezclada con lo que me recordaba a bosque, a pociones y una esencia varonil que me inundo mis sentidos. Escuchaba en mi oreja lo que parecía un palpitar y una tranquila respiración que me respiraba sobre mi cabeza. Al recopilar toda la información llegue a una conclusión. Alguien está encima de mí…al entenderlo abrí mis ojos como platos para encontrarme tumbada en el suelo y a un Ascot totalmente dormido sobre mí. Primero intente salir de allí pero los brazos del chico estaban alrededor de mi y ni con toda mi fuerza pude zafarme. Esto lo único que hizo que su rostro quedara cerca del mío.

-Ascot. –Intente llamarle pero no reacciono. Esto me puso muy nerviosa. –Ascot. –Volví a intentarlo esta vez al mismo tiempo empezaba a sacudirle.

(PV Ascot)

Estaba durmiendo como un tronco y no era para menos después del día que tuvimos ayer. Era normal. Sea como sea estaba muy cómodo donde estuviera para estar en el suelo. Mi sueño estaba por terminar cuando empecé a escuchar algo. Al principio se escuchaba mal. Después me di cuenta de que era alguien como llamándome. Empecía abrir los ojos y me vi sobre algo abrazado. Cuando enfoque la vista para encontrar una Diana sonrojada despierta. Al procesar toda la información mi reacción no tardo en aparecer. Solté a Diana como si estuviera hecha de fuego.

-No es lo que parece. Lo siento mucho. –Ascot tartamudeaba mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos. Diana tenía unas ganas terribles de gritarle pero al recordar lo de ayer se aguanto e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

(PV General)

-No te preocupes Ascot. –Decía Diana evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él. –Parece ser que la poción está haciendo efecto puedes hablar y mover los brazos. Me alegro mucho. Bueno desayunemos y terminemos con esta misión cuanto antes. –Diana mientras que hablaba tenía el corazón a mil. Al recordar como se había dormido entre los brazos del chico.

Comieron en total silencio cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaron decidieron ir a la biblioteca como habían planeado.

-Yo sé donde se encuentra la biblioteca. –Le dijo a Diana. Fue a intentar levantarse pero torso para bajo estaba paralizado aun. Diana al ver que no podía le puso su brazo por encima de su cuello y arrastro como pudo al muchacho mientras ente le guiaba. Al final del trayecto llegaron a la biblioteca. Era hermosa y como estaba bajo la casa estaba intacta. Dejo al chico en una silla y admiro la gran biblioteca.

-Diana ¿podrías ayudarme dándome libros más antiguos que hablen sobre historia de Céfiro y de las guerreras mágicas? – La morena asintió y empezó a traer libros al chico. Los leía rápidamente.

…

(En el templo de Ceres)

(PV Gurú Clef)

Gurú Clef había estado enseñando a Umi hechizos desde que hacía días. Umi era una alumna asombrosa ya que aprendía rápido. Aunque desde que volvió de su mundo se comportaba de una manera extraña.

(Flashback)

Después de tele transportarla al templo, vio que Umi se había desmayado en sus brazos. La conclusión del mago supremo fue "El tele transporte tiene que haberla debilitado.". Pensaba el chico inocentemente. Llego

Cuando Umi despertó Clef recibió su agradecimiento.

-Hola Umi cuanto tiemp... –Clef hablaba tan tranquilo hasta que fue callado por una colleja de ella. - ¿a qué viene esto? –Pregunto Clef indignado por el recibimiento de la peli azul.

-Por no enviar a tu pez cuando llegamos aquí haciéndome pensar que iba a morir y tele transpórtame sin avisarme. Enano. –Le gritaba la chica. Lo último que dijo que Clef se pusiera de pie. Este le sacaba media cabeza a la chica.

-Como puedes llamar enano a alguien que es más alto que tu. –Decía Clef con una media sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo la peli azul. –Veo que tu temperamento no ha cambiado nada señorita. –Esto último rompió todo el ambiente mágico que había entre ellos.

-¿Y tu porque has crecido? Creía que tenías un hechizo que te impedía crecer. – Umi no entendía porque de repente quería crecer el muchacho después de vivir tanto tiempo con la forma de niño.

-No tengo porque decírtelo. Lo único que diré será que con forma de niño hay cosas que no puedo hacer. –Clef respondió.

(Fin Flashback)

Pasaron días en los cuales le explico la situación de Céfiro, entreno con él, discutieron y experimentaron el poder de una cosa que nos vuelve tontos a los adolescentes, las hormonas.

(Flashback)

Gurú Clef estaba leyendo uno de sus libros mientras Umi estaba buscando la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-Estoy segura que la deje ayer aquí. ¿Dónde estará? –Umi decía a si misma andando por toda la habitación. Desconcentrando al chico de su lectura. Clef iba a soltar gritarle pero el chico nuca llego a hacerlo. Clef desde donde estaba veía a Umi subida a un taburete mirando dentro de los cajones. Desde donde él estaba tenia vistas de la falda azul tan levantada que si no fuera por la sombra que tenía le abría visto la ropa interior de la chica. Su juicio se había ido de vacaciones dejándolo embobado admirando las vistas. Por cada segundo que pasaba su sonrojo se hacía más notorio. Pero como era de esperar todo termino.

-Aquí esta.-Dijo Umi para sí misma. Cuando fue a mirar abajo encontró al mago supremo mirándole desde abajo rojo y con una cara de tonto que no cuadraba con él. Por la mirada que puso podría recordar a una tormenta. –Te gustan las vistas Gurú Clef. Disfrútalas porque serán las ultimas ¡viejo verde! –Umi le amenazo con un aura asesina aterradora. Clef estaba tan aturdido que se quedo esperando el ataque de la chica. –Tormenta de invierno. –Grito Umi creando unas nubes negras las cuales empezaron a perseguirlo mientras lanzaba granizo del tamaño de pelotas de pin pon.

-Umi no es lo que parece. Puedo explicártelo. Te juro que no he visto tus bragas lilas…Ups. –Clef intento de salvar su pellejo pero fracaso. La fuerza de la tormenta se volvió tan fuerte que lo mando directo contra la puerta. Dejándolo fuera. -¡Y no vuelvas!-Grito Umi cerrando la puerta de golpe.

(Fin del Flashback)

-"Yo no soy un viejo verde. Malditas hormonas. Solo me dan problemas y dolores tanto físicos como mentales. Últimamente me quedo atontado mirándola. Me siento un estúpido con ella. Pero como no hacerlo están hermosa, inteligente, divertida, perfecta… Por favor Gurú Clef comportante. Espera un momento, no me estaré… No puede ser. No me puedo enamorar de ella. Umi no pertenece a este mundo si me enamoro de ella. Cuando vuelva a su mundo sufriré mucho. Además es imposible que alguien como ella se fije en mi." –Con estos pensamientos Clef se prometió intentar olvidar el amor que profesaba a Umi. Guardo su corazón bajo llave mientras sufría en silencio.

(Fin de PV Clef)

…

(En la biblioteca)

Diana y Ascot después de muchas horas por fin encontraron el libro que tanto buscaban.

-Diana ven creo que esta es la buena. –Exclamo Ascot ilusionado. Diana soltó un suspiro al escuchar esa frase.

-Eso ya lo has dicho diez veces. La última vez fue con el trigésimo libro. Desde la quinta vez que lo dijiste ya no me lo creo. ¿Por qué el quincuagésimo va ser diferente al resto? –Con esas palabras reflejaban aburrimiento (al ser libros antiguos ella no sabía leerlos) y cansancio.

-Tus comentarios pesimistas no ayudan mucho. –le dijo Ascot. Diana fue a responder a ese comentario pero nunca llego. -¡Aquí esta!-El Palu hizo un ademan para que Diana se acercara. Ascot le empezó a leer:

-Los genios de las guerreras mágicas fueron creados para proteger a Céfiro de cualquier peligro. Su magia se pueden dividir en dos tipos: La elemental (fuego, agua y viento) y la complementaria (luz y oscuridad)... mientras los genios elementales eran de origen cefiriano. Los complementarios tienen origen de otros planetas. Para que sus templos no fueran profanados no se dejo información escrita directamente de donde están. El despertar de un genio complementario solo lo podría hacer su guerrera mágica correspondiente. Para esto tiene que encontrar las siguientes llaves que abrirán la puerta del templo:

_**Si quieres al genio despertar.**_

_**Este enigma descifraras.**_

_**Para la primera llave encontrar.**_

_**En la lámpara entraras **_

_**Y un trozo de cielo obtendrás.**_

_**Para la segunda llave encontrar.**_

_**Visitaras el periodo Edo **_

_**Y el poderoso dragón Kūki de su emperatriz obtendrás.**_

_**La tercera llave encontraras.**_

_**En un planeta enérgico **_

_**Y su blanca estrella conseguirás.**_

_**La cuarta llave la encontraras.**_

_**En un planeta que tú sabrás**_

_**Y la espada de la doncella de Orleans conseguirás.**_

_**La última llave encontraras.**_

_**En un planeta que tú protegerás**_

_**Y planta que enseña la belleza del alma encontraras.**_

_**Si este puzle resuelves…**_

-¿Qué pasa Ascot? –Diana pregunto al ver que el chico se que do mudo.

-Parece que alguien no quería que se supiera el final del acertijo. –Ascot decía indirectamente mientras mostraba a Diana el libro el cual le habían arrancado la siguiente página.

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? –Diana preguntaba mientras sentía que su misión no había sido concluida. Era tan evidente lo que pensaba la guerrera que Ascot no tardo en saber lo que pensaba.

Por lo que dice el acertijo. Ahora mismo no nos sirve tener la ubicación del templo. Si no encontrar las llaves.-Intentaba animar a su compañera. –Vamos a ver la primera llave dice "…Para la primera llave encontrar. /En la lámpara entraras /Y un trozo de cielo obtendrás. ".-El mago leyó el fragmento y empezó a pensar. Diana buscaba el significado secreto de esas palabras. De repente diana tuvo una idea.

-Ascot, dijiste que los genios elementales su origen era de otros planetas ¿No? –Diana le planteo.

-Así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Ascot no entendía lo que quería decir la chica.

- Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ellos. –Ella pidió.

-Bueno los más cercanos a céfiro son tres: Cizeta, Faren y Autozam… Eso es. –Grito el chico al recordar algo. –Diana eres un genio ¿Cómo no pensé en ello? –Elogio a la chica. Esta le sorprendió la reacción eufórica de su amigo. –Cizeta es uno de los planetas más pequeños de los que te he dicho y adivina ¿qué tiene de especial ese planeta? –Ascot explicaba a la chica esta se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. –Que la forma de una de las naves del planeta tiene forma de lámpara. Ya tenemos el lugar. –Ascot decía feliz por resolver el acertijo con la ayuda de Diana.

-Ascot no es por ser aguafiestas pero ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? –Pregunto Diana causando pasara de modo happy a modo trauma. –Ascot no te desanimes. ¡Ya se! Podrías con tu magia hacer llevarnos. –Diana intento que saliera de ese estado. Pero lo único que consiguió fue echar más sal a la herida.

-Eso es imposible. Con el nivel que tengo solo puedo tele transportarme por Céfiro. La distancia entre Cizeta y Céfiro es tan larga que antes de salir de la atmosfera ya habría gastado toda mi magia. –Ascot le explico mientras irradiaba un aura oscura a su alrededor. Ante esto Diana utilizo una técnica para espabilarlo. Le cogió de la mejilla y le pego un fuerte pellizco. -¡Ah! Pero ¡porque me pegas!- Grito Ascot.

-Porque no me gusta verte deprimido. –Diana respondió causando un sonrojo en el mago. –Además, sabes un dicho en mi mundo que dice que Roma no se hizo en un día. –Ascot al escucharlo no entendió el significado de la frase. –Con esto quiero decir que hoy seguro que no salvamos céfiro pero lo conseguiremos. Yo prometí salvar tu planeta. Yo cuando doy mi palabra siempre la cumplo.-Diana explicaba a Ascot.

-Tienes razón. Sera mejor que informe a Gurú Clef de todo. Seguro que se le ocurre algo. –Ascot dijo mientras sacaba un espejo de la nada y dijo el hechizo. En pocos segundos se veía a Clef reflejado en el espejo.

-Ascot que alegría tener noticias tuyas. –Decía el mago supremo. -¿Qué necesitas de mi? –Le pregunto Clef. Ascot le explico todo lo que les había pasado en la misión (claramente omitió las partes personales.).

-Enhorabuena por encontrar tu arma y despertar tu poder guerrera mágica Has progresado mucho.-Clef le felicitaba a la morena. Diana empezó a agitar las manos.

-No es para tanto. Si he llegado hasta donde estoy es porque he tenido un buen maestro. –Diana decía modestamente.

-Bueno creo que se como podéis llegar a Cizeta. Creo que podríais pedirle que os llevara Zazu. Estaba de vacaciones en céfiro. Después de los últimos acontecimientos ya no he sabido más de él. –Decía el mago supremo preocupado por el mecánico de Autozam.-Que tengáis un buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias Gurú Clef. Hasta pronto.-Agradecieron los dos. Segundos después se acabo la conversación.

…

¿Quién abra arrancado la pagina del libro? ¿Conseguirán descifrar los misterios del acertijo? ¿Clef podrá cumplir su promesa? ¿Dónde estará Zazu?

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Autora: Bueno ya estáis avisados si no comentáis me pondré en huelga. (Empieza a planificar un viaje con todos los gastos pagados.)

Ascot: Eso no es una huelga sino unas vacaci…mmfm. (Ferio le tapa la boca a Ascot.)

Ferio: Shiii. Si ella se va de vacaciones nosotros también. (Susurraba con una sonrisa picara.)

Clef: Eso que estás haciendo es muy irresponsable. Debería caerte la cara de vergüenza.

Lantis: El tiene razón.

Autora: A callar todo el mundo. (Grita) El próximo que critique mi decisión. Publicare en internet sus secretos. (Saca de bolsillo unos videos comprometedores de los chicos.) Entendido.

Chicos: Si jefa

Clef: Chantajista (Murmura)

Autora: Clef no tientes a la suerte que si lo tuyo sale a la luz. Una Umi te asesinara si supiera que sueños tienes con ella xxxx…(Esta parte esta censurada porque estamos en horario infantil y su contenido en muy pervertido.)xxxxx…Ahora dime ¿Has dicho algo?

Clef: Yo claro que no. Solo que la idea de la "huelga" es _**F**__ant__**á**__sti__**c**__a_. (La autora se va con sus maletas. Antes de irse.)

Autora: Eso me pareció a mí. Por cierto, la única que se va de "Huelga" soy yo, en mi ausencia tenéis que hacer todo lo de esta lista. (Deja un largo papel todo lleno con letra pequeña.)

Ferio: Noooo (La última vez que Ferio grito así fue cuando supo que los reyes magos eran papa y mama.)

Ascot: Si no queréis que nos tenga esclavizados y que se ponga a trabajar. Escribirle un review porque la advertencia va enserio.

Lantis: No seáis holgazanes/as y escribir algo que no cuesta nada.

Todos: Hasta la próxima.


	9. CAP8:En el amor donde caben 2 no caben 3

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola lectores, por lo que veo la única que me escribe es lady ahome taishio. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y prepárate porque la pareja principal va a tener un obstáculo en su relación. No voy a demorarme más así que allí va el siguiente capítulo.

…

En el capitulo anterior:

Después de un cariñoso despertar. Diana y Ascot fueron a la biblioteca de la casa y buscaron información sobre el templo o el genio de la guerrera mágica de la luna. Al final encontraron una pista la cual sospechosamente le arrancaron una página. Descifraron un fragmento del acertijo que decía la situación de la primera llave. Hablan con Gurú Clef y les aconseja que les pida ayuda a Zazu.

¿Quién abra arrancado la pagina del libro? ¿Conseguirán descifrar los misterios del acertijo? ¿Clef podrá cumplir su promesa? ¿Dónde estará Zazu?

Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Capitulo 8

En el amor donde caben dos no caben tres

…

(En la prisión de Morgana)

Se abre la puerta y un monstruo con forma de pájaro entra en el aposento. Se acerca a los pies de la cama y se pone de rodillas.

-Lady Morgana requiero su presencia su fiel sirviente. –Dijo respetuosamente el pájaro. Entonces aparece una proyección de su ama.

-¿Que tienes que decirme espía? –Morgana pregunto al sirviente pájaro.

-Tus guardias buscaron otra vez pero no han encontrado a ninguno. –Mientras decía esto Morgana empezaba a poner una mueca en su cara. –Pero yo he encontrado una información sobre una guerrera mágica acompañada de uno de los discípulos del mago supremo y… un traidor entre nosotros. –Morgana al escuchar esto su ira creció ante la incompetencia de sus guardias.

-Raven no tengas en tensión a tu señora que no tengo paciencia. Si sabes algo dímelo ya que no tengo tiempo que perder. –Le ordeno Morgana.

-Como usted diga Morgana-sama. Parece ser que el hombre que fue poseído por Aracne encontró a la guerrera y al aprendiz en la casa de la fallecida Presea en bosque del silencio. Lucharon y fue derrotado y purificado por la guerrera. El traidor cambio de bando. La guerrera no tiene heridas graves pero el acompañante le inyectó un paralizante.- Raven termino de informar a su ama.

-Muy bien hecho Raven. Ahora diles a los guardias que busquen a la guerrera y el aprendiz en la casa de Presea y alrededores. Luego da la orden de que si encuentran al traidor que lo traiga a mi vivo. –Morgana puso una sonrisa siniestra. –Tengo que enseñar a ese hombre que los que me traicionen no salen impugnes a su castigo.

-¿Algo mas Lady Morgana? –Le pregunto el espía.

-Esto es todo. Ahora largo de aquí. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. –Respondió a la dama. Raven salió del aposento. Segundos después el holograma de la dama volvió a desaparecer.

…

(En la casa en ruinas de Presea)

Diana y Ascot salieron de la casa. Diana llevaba como podía al muchacho pero pesaba mucho.

-No puedo más Ascot. No podemos viajar así. –Dijo la joven cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Tienes razón y por lo que veo la parálisis desaparecerá mañana. –Mientras Ascot decía esto Diana hacia una caída estilo anime.

-Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunto la agotada guerrera.

-No podemos viajar así porque vamos muy lentos, tú no puedes arrastrarme todo el día y llamaríamos mucho la atención. –Expuso todos los contras de la situación. –Creo que tengo una idea que podría funcionar. Puedo pedirle a Griffin que nos lleve hasta las afueras del bosque. Si volamos alto no llamaríamos la atención pero viajaríamos más rápido que andando. Es arriesgado. ¿Tu qué crees? –Le pregunto a Diana la cual no tardo en responder.

-Que si te arrastro todo el día por el bosque me saldrán músculos y en una chica esa característica no espera nada favorecedora. –Ella respondió indirectamente. Ascot al escuchar la respuesta entendió que herían el Plan B. Saco un silbato extraño y soplo. Hizo un sonido muy bajo que solo lo escucharía Diana si estuviera a un metro de él. Diana pensó que el silbato estaba averiado cuando llego desde arriba un ser con cuerpo de león grandes alas marrones a sus espaldas y cabeza de agila (Un hipogrifo). La presencia del hipogrifo imponía fuerza y gracia aunque a Diana le daba un poco de miedo que le atacara. El hipogrifo sentir el miedo de la muchacha se pudo en una posición como si le fuera a atacar. Esta acción aumento el miedo de la guerrera.

-Ascot me lo parece a mí o a Griffin no le caigo bien. –Le pregunto Diana escondida detrás del chico. –No es por ser exagerada pero nunca les he agradado a los animales. Siempre que me acercaba a un perro, un gato e incluso un conejo terminen con arañazos y mordiscos. –Le explico Diana. Ascot entonces se rio al imaginarse a la chica atacada por un adorable conejito blanco.-No es gracioso que sin hacerles nada te odien. –Se defendió la chica.

-Diana siempre que ves un animal te asustas. –La chica asintió. –Entonces ya sé que pasa. –El chico le dijo entendiendo la situación. –Si los animales te atacan es porque sienten tu miedo y piensan que los vas a atacar.-Le explicaba Ascot. –Acércate a Griffin y acaríciale el pico. Sin tenerle miedo. –Le dijo a Diana la cual a escuchar esto se escandalizo.

-Pero tú qué quieres que me arranque la mano de cuajo. Me niego. –Fue la respuesta de la morena. Ascot le cogió de la muñeca y llamo al Hipogrifo. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Diana empezó a aterrarse al ver como se acercaba y empezó a forcejear intentando liberarse del agarre.

-Diana si quieres superar tus miedos no huyas de ellos. –Le dijo el Palu estas palabras que ya una vez le dijo ella. Ante estas palabras se tranquilizo y dejo que le guiara Ascot. Griffin se quedo enfrente de ella. Ascot llevo la mano de Diana sobre el pico haciendo que lo acariciara. Ascot soltó la mano de la joven pero al ver que el Hipogrifo movió el pico fue a apartar la mano.

-Diana si te pones tensa lo asustaras. Simplemente relájate. –Intento seguir el consejo y volvió a acariciarlo. Griffin le empezó a gustar tanto que empezó a colocar su cabeza como pidiéndole más. Diana se sentía tan feliz como un niño cuando descubre algo nuevo. –Lo ves. No era tan difícil. A los animales si les demuestras que no les quieres hacer daño no te atacan. ¿Tienes algo que decir? –Le fue a preguntar. Cuando la miro vio que resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica lágrimas y sonreía al mismo tiempo. –Pero ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Ascot, muchas gracias. –Diana le dijo. Ascot aunque fuera de felicidad no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Pero mujer no te pongas así que me hace sentirme mal. –Ascot intentaba detener las lágrimas de la chica. Diana se acerco a su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Ascot se quedo totalmente rojo ante la muestra de afecto. –Pero que haces. –Tartamudeo el chico.

-Es mi forma de dar las gracias. –Diana respondió guiñándole el ojo. Esto solo le hizo pasar de rojo a morado. –Ascot no tenemos todo el día vámonos. –Le grito el chico mientras el hipogrifo lo subía a su lomo. Diana se puso detrás de él.

-Diana si no quieres caerte agárrate. Griffin llévanos fuera del boque del silencio. –Le ordeno al hipogrifo el cual empezó a despegar. El despegue fue tan fuerte que Diana para no caerse abrazo la cintura del chico como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ante esto Ascot se sintió como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño.

-Ascot ¿donde crees que estará ese tal Zack? –Pregunto Diana.

-Es Zazu y con lo poco que le conozco. Podría apostar que estará por el pueblo ligando con alguna chica. –Dijo muy seguro recordando como buscaba novio el mecánico. –Cuando lleguemos cerca del pueblo ponte la capa y la capucha. Creo que puedo mantenerme de pie. Así que tu solo ayúdame un poco. –Le explico el plan esta asintió.

(Horas después de que el sol se empezara a poner)

Diana y Ascot llegaron al pueblo y empezaron a buscar al muchacho. Ascot ya podía mover con esfuerzo una pierna. Por eso iba cojeando y se ayudaba con un palo (bastón) que servía para poder cogerá y que no tuviera que ser ayudado por la chica. Diana miraba el pueblo que parecía haber sufrido un saqueo. Las gentes del pueblo parecían desoladas. Fueron a entrar en un bar/taberna abarrotado.

-Tendremos que dividirnos si queremos encontrarlo. –Diana dijo al ver la aglomeración de gente en el establecimiento.

-Es muy peligroso separarnos si alguien nos descubre nos podría delatar a los guardias. –Ascot intento convencerla pero por como la miraba era evidente que no cambiaria de opinión.- Vale. Tú ganas. –Ascot se rindió y empezó a buscar entre la gente. Diana fue por el lado contrario.

-'Ahora que no pienso ¿Cómo sabré quien es Zazu? Lo único que se dé él es que es mecánico y que le encanta ligar con las chicas.'-Diana estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde andaba y choco contra alguien. Cayendo de culo.

-Perdona lo le había visto ¿Está bien? –Le pregunto un chico de su misma edad igual de alto que ella. Tenía ojos marrones y el pelo corto castaño oscuro que estaba un poco escondido debajo de un sombrero verde (como los de los pilotos) con goggles. El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, no pasa nada.- Diana la cogió. Al levantarse por accidente se le cayó la capucha para atrás dejando a la vista su rostro y cayendo a un lado su coleta alta. El desconocido la había visto. Diana estaba por salir de allí corriendo pero no pudo cuando el desconocido le cogió su mano.

-¡Ala! Que chica más linda. –El chico dijo un piropo a Diana. Esta se sonrojo ante el alago del chico que era apuesto.-Con lo hermosa que eres tienes que tener un nombre igual de hermosos que es… -El muchacho pregunto ansioso por saber quién era ella. Pero Diana tenía claro que tenían que pasar desapercibidos.

-Seguro que exagerado un poco. –Diana intentaba escapar de allí.-Lo lamento pero me tienen dicho que no hable con desconocidos.-Diana soltó la primera escusa que se le ocurrió. Pero el muchacho no se rendía.

-Eso no es problema mi nombre es Zazu Torque, pero mis amigos me llaman Zaz. Ahora ya no soy un desconocido. Por donde iba… Así tu nombre.-Se presento el chico, dejando a Diana sorprendida por la facilidad con la que lo había encontrado.

-Bueno, si te pones así. Te lo diré. Me llamo Diana. –Ella se presento y volvió a ponerse la capucha antes de que alguien la viera.

-Diana. Sabía que tu nombre seria igual de bonito que tu. –Seguía alagándola pero eso no tardo mucho hasta que alguien cogió la mano que sujetaba Zaz y la atrajo hacia el de manera protectora.

-Hola Zazu. Te hemos estado buscando. **Nosotros** Necesitamos hablar contigo en privado. –Era Ascot el cual había empezado a mirar de una manera retadora a Zaz. Zaz al verlos juntos empezó a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-No me digas que vosotros sois…Maldición se me adelantaron. –Al decir esto los dos se pusieron rojos al imaginarse al otro de pareja.

-No, no, no, no. Solo somos amigos nada más. –Diana negó inocentemente. Las reacciones de los chicos se podían definir como a Zaz esperanzado y a Ascot como si le hueviaran acuchillado el corazón.

-Entonces ¿querrías tener una cita conmigo princesa? –Le pregunto Zaz a Diana. Esta no tuvo que decir nada ya que Ascot lo había cogido de su camisa y lo llevaba arrastras fuera del establecimiento.

-Zazu céntrate esto es importante. No es momento para tonterías. –Reñía el Palu al mecánico. Diana los siguió desde atrás.

-Bueno ¿decidme que queréis? –Preguntaba el habitante de Autozam.

-Abras notado que Céfiro pasa algo, verdad. –Dijo Ascot serio. Zaz asintió.

-La razón de esto es porque una fuerza maligna está intentado hacerse con céfiro. –Ascot comenzó a explicarle. Zaz aunque sabia notado que pasaba algo no había pensado que fuera tan grave. – Todos los aprendices de Gurú Clef y el mismo estamos siendo buscados por la guardia real. La única manera de que podamos derrotar a ese mal es con ayuda de todas las guerreras mágicas en todo su poder. Esta chica que tienes aquí es Diana la cuarta guerrera mágica de la luna. – Ascot termino de explicarle la situación.

- ¿Porque me contáis todo esto? –Pregunto Zaz intentando sabiendo que no habrían venido simplemente a saludar. Diana viendo como era de rudo Ascot con el chico decidió intervenir.

-Porque tenemos que encontrar unos objetos para poder encontrar el templo de mi genio. Pero uno de esos objetos se encuentra en Cizeta y no tenemos ningún transporte que nos lleve. Nos preguntábamos ¿si no te importaría ayudarnos? –Pregunto Diana al mecánico que parecía dudar.

-Diana, no sé. –Zaz decía dudando en aceptar ayudarlos.

-Zaz, por favor. Te necesitamos. –Le suplico de tal manera Diana que Zaz se sonrojo un poco.

-Si la princesa me lo pide así ¿cómo negarme? –Respondió Zaz. Diana empezó a darle las gracias al chico.

-Bien entonces ¿podemos irnos ya? –Pregunto Ascot impaciente por seguir con la misión.

-Hoy ya es muy tarde y estaremos todos muy cansados. Sera mejor que descansemos en la nave y mañana nos pondremos rumbo a Cizeta. –Les dijo Zaz. Ascot y Diana aceptaron y siguieron a Zaz hasta la nave de Autozam.

Un poco a las afueras del pueblo estaba la nave. Esta no era tan grande como la que llevaba cuando intentaron invadir Céfiro pero seguía teniendo un tamaño considerable.

-Aquí tenéis una de los inventos del que estoy más orgulloso. La llamo Colibrí. Es pequeño y rápido. Perfecto para viajar. ¿Subís? – Pregunto Zaz mientras veía a Ascot sin ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro. Al contrario de Diana la cual nunca habría imaginado que algún día viajar en una nave espacial.

Entraron en la nave y se fueron acomodando y preparando las cosas para mañana. Cuando terminaron estaban todos en una sala de estar. Zaz arreglando una de sus maquinas. Ascot leyendo uno de sus libros de magia. Diana había acabado de terminar sus quehaceres.

-Ascot, ¿Me podrías dejar el libro? Quiero mirar el acertijo haber si se me ocurre algo. –Ascot le dio el libro y además otro en el que hablaba sobre el planeta Cizeta. –Muchas gracias.

-De nada. –Fue lo único que dijo después de volver a sumergirse en su lectura.

Diana se sentó busco el acertijo y lo volvió a leer.

-'_Para la primera llave encontrar. /En la lámpara entraras /Y un trozo de cielo obtendrás._ Un trozo de cielo_. ¿_Cómo voy a llevarme un trozo de cielo?'-Se preguntaba la joven. –'Creo que será mejor aprender un poco sobre este mundo para resolverlo.' –Diana razono. Cogió el libro de Cizeta y empezó su lectura. Con lo que leyó, llego a la conclusión de que la civilización de este planeta, se parecía a la civilización árabe de su planeta. Estaba ya por la mitad cuando empezó a sentir pesados sus ojos. Ascot enseguida se dio cuenta que su amiga se estaba durmiendo.

-Zazu. –Ascot llamo al mecánico. -¿Dónde vamos a dormir? –Pregunto el mago. Zaz se puso en pose de meditar hasta que tuvo una idea.

-Como venia solo no tengo más que una cama. La princesa dormirá en la cómoda cama y nosotros creo que podría ingeniármelas para hacer como hamacas con las sabanas. ¿Os parece bien? –Les dijo a ellos.

-A mi me da igual. –Ascot respondió toscamente a chico.

-A mi también. Pero… -Respondía Diana. – ¿Podrías dejar de llamar me princesa o cosas parecidas? No es que me moleste pero me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre. –Diana le pidió a Zaz. Este al escuchar la petición sonrió.

-Como tú quieras princ… Diana. –Acepto el chico. Zaz le indico a Diana donde estaba su habitación. Esta se despidió y se fue a dormir. Ascot y Zaz se prepararon sus camas improvisas. En la habitación de los chicos se sentía una tensión en el ambiente sepulcral.

(Pensamientos de Ascot)

-'Como detesto a ese chico. Desde que lo vi no para de coquetear con su chica… Pero que digo. Diana no es nada mía. Para ella solo somos amigos después de todo.' –Ascot empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho. –'Pero yo no la veo como una amiga. Diana si tuviera que describirla diría que es divertida (recordaba cuando ponía esas expresiones súper cómicas estilo anime.), inteligente (recordando lo astuta que era.), muy impulsiva (recordó todas las veces que se había enfadado.), honesta con ella misma, sarcástica, valiente y un corazón que se abre a todo el mundo. También es tan bella (recordó el día de la ducha y la noche pasada.).' –Al recordar esto su corazón es empezó acelerar. –'Creo que me he enamorado de Diana. Este sentimiento que siento cuando estoy con ella. Es diferente a lo que sentí con Umi. A Umi creo que era más admiración que amor, pero con Diana es más fuerte. Sé que mi amor por ella es imposible. Pero, decida lo que decida. Velare porque sea feliz. Aunque no sea a mi lado.'- Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido. Entrado en los sueños donde la estaba la chica de los ojos dorados.

(Fin Pensamientos de Ascot)

(Pensamientos de Zazu)

-'Que buen día he tenido hoy. Después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda he encontrado a mi alma gemela. Es como un ángel caído del cielo. Pero lo mejor es que ahora viajare con ella. Todo sería perfecto, si no fuera por ese chico, que le acompaña. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así Ascot. Ella dirá que son solo amigos, y puede ser que para ella sea así. Pero la mirada que tiene ese él cuando la mira no es la de un amigo. Pero que no crea que por tener competencia me voy a retirar. Conseguiré que Diana se enamore de mi.' –Pensaba alentador Zaz. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

(Fin de los pensamientos de Zazu)

(En la nave)

Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Sumergido en sus sueños menos una muchacha que no estaba teniendo lo que se llama un sueño agradable.

(En el sueño de Diana)

Todo estaba oscuro no se veía absolutamente nada. Solo tenebrosa oscuridad. Diana caminaba y caminaba pero nada encontraba. De repente de las tinieblas empezó a visualizar una sombra acercarse en dirección a ella.

-Nos volvemos a ver guerrera mágica de la luna. –Dijo nuestro personaje favorito, el PM.

-¿Otra vez tú?-Diana soltó una pregunta retorica.

-Sí, y una cosa me encanta tu cálida hospitalidad. –MP dijo sarcásticamente. –No hay tiempo que perder. Así que voy directa al grano. Vengo a avisarte de que Morgana ya sabe de tu existencia. Ahora será más complicada y peligrosa tu misión. Pero con el acertijo vais bien encaminados. Solo te diré una pequeña pista para resolverlo. Todos las llaves tienen un valor en cada lugar que lo busques. Las soluciones están ocultas como tu símbolo. Es importante que aunque el tiempo pase hace a Morgana más fuerte. Tu camino no tienes que correr. Porque sino tu no veras los pequeños detalles que te rodean. Maldición se me está acabando el tiempo. Cuando te despiertes despierta a tus amigos y iros de allí. Alguien os ha delatado y ha avisado a los guardias que vienen a arrestaros. Antes de despertar no olvides esto "**Existe felicidad para aquellos que aceptan su destino. Existe la gloria para aquellos que desafían su destino**". Buena suerte pequeña guerrera. –Se despidió MP.

-Espera tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. –Empezó a gritar Diana mientras intentaba alcanzar a MP. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla empezó a caer al vacío.

(Fin del sueño de Diana)

(En la habitación donde descansaba Diana)

-No te vayas. –Grito Diana incorporándose de la cama. Estaba sudando y parecía que tenía un temblor que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo. –Solo fue un sueño. –Dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.- Pero si lo que dice esa encapuchada es verdad. Tenemos que irnos ya. –Salió de un salto de la cama y fue corriendo al cuarto de los chicos.

Fue corriendo en pijama hasta la puerta la cual fue abierta con la delicadeza de un jugador de Rugby.

-Chicos hay que levantarse. –Les ordeno Diana pero los chicos parecían estar en otro mundo.

-5 minutos más mama. –Dijo el mecánico dormido.

-Diana es muy temprano. –Decía Ascot mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a Diana.

Al ver que no les hizo caso tuvo que usas métodos poco ortodoxos. Cogió de los lados de las hamacas y los giros estampando a los chicos contra el suelo. Estos por fin despertaron y empezaron a mirar a Diana con mal despertar.

-Chicos la pasma no tardara en llegar. –Diana intento explicar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Que si no despegamos seremos arrestados por la guardia. –Les volvió a explicar gritando y enfadada.

Los chicos cuando entendieron a su compañera salieron corriendo hacia la sala de mandos.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? –Pregunto Zaz. Diana les puso una mirada que podría ser peor que la de un demonio.

-Cuando lo supe vine aquí a avisaros, pero por lo que veo preferíais esperar durmiendo a que vinieran a por nosotros. –Diana recriminaba la reacción de los chicos.

-En mi defensa mi cama no era de las más cómodas a diferencia de la tuya. – Se excuso Ascot. Llegaron a la sala de mandos y Zaz se lanzo al asiento del piloto y empezó a poner en marcha el motor a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Vosotros sentaros y poneros el cinturón de seguridad. Vamos a tener un despegue un poco movidito. –Zazu les indico a sus pasajeros los cuales obedecieron.

-Maldición. –Dijo Ascot el cual sentía la presencia de la guardia en dirección a ellos no tardarían más de 10 minutos en darles alcance. –Zazu tienes que darte prisa. Los tendremos aquí en poco tiempo. –El mago dijo desesperado.

-No me presiones voy todo lo rápido que puedo. –Exclamo Zaz. –Ya está. –Dijo mientras la nave se empezaba a mover. Estaban despegando. Mientras salían de la atmosfera del planeta. Se iba escuchando cosas como:

-¡Lo conseguimos! –Gritaba de felicidad Diana.

-Por los pelos no lo contamos. –Decía Ascot mientras suspiraba del alivio.

-Soy Zazu Torque y puedo decir que soy un genio de las maquinas y las escabechinas. –Zaz exclamo a los cuatro vientos. Al decir esto todos se empezaron a reír.

-Zazu no te atribuyas meritos que no te pertenecen. Si hemos dado esquinazo a la guardia a sido gracias a que nos aviso Diana.-Dijo Ascot regalándole una sonrisa a la morena. –Muchas gracias. –El castaño agradeció mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano de la chica sutilmente.

-Simplemente me deje guiar por un presentimiento. –Diana intento parecer humilde mientras recordaba el sueño premonitorio el cual se guardo para sí misma.

-El pelo cortina tiene razón. Pero la próxima vez que me tengas que despertar preferiría un besito de buenos días. –Zaz le pidió pícaramente. Diana al escuchar eso se ruborizo. Ascot al contrario se puso rojo pero de ira.

-¿A quién llamas pelo cortina? Mala imitación de Don Juan. –Ascot devolvió el ataque de lo que sería el comento de una batalla verbal. –Además, que te crees tú para pedirle un beso tan descaradamente. –Riño a Zazu. Este puso las coordenadas y activo el piloto automático. A continuación se acerco a su rival para seguir el ataque.

-Y tu ¿a quién llamas mala imitación de Don Juan? Abuelo seguro que si te lo diera a ti no te negarías.-Se la devolvió Zaz. Al escuchar esto su cara se puso tan rojo que si hubiera un toro no pasaría desapercibido. –Lo ves tu cara te delato. –Se burlo Zaz.

-No soy viejo solo tengo 255 años y eso es mentira renacuajo. –Ascot negó lo que le dijo. Diana al escuchar a edad de Ascot pensó "Pero si tiene más años que la Duquesa de Alba. ¿Sera inmortal?".

-Es verdad asaltacunas. – (Zazu).

-Que no, acosador. – (Ascot).

-Que si, rata de biblioteca. – (Zazu).

-No, estúpido. – (Ascot).

-Sí, amargado- (Zazu).

Diana presenciaba la batalla la cual continúo hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron reclamando su desayuno. Ella se había ido hace tiempo para desayunar y de paso hizo el de ellos. Riéndose de la infantil discusión de los chicos/niños.

…

¿Con quién se quedara Diana? ¿Sera Zaz o Ascot? ¿Zaz y Ascot algún día podrán ser amigos? ¿Cuál será la llave que tienen que encontrar en Cizeta?

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Bueno espero que comentéis porque me empiezo a atascar con esta historia y me gustaría saber si os gusta cómo van los personajes… Venga un review no os matara. Necesito vuestra opinión.


	10. Cap 9 La llave del cielo

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola mis queridos lectores. Tengo que agradecer a dos fans que me han escrito unos reviews:

Lady Ahome Taisho: Gracias por los ánimos los cuales me motivan mucho para escribir. El personaje misterioso aun es muy pronto para revelar su identidad pero prometo que saldrá a la luz. Lo del triangulo amoroso conociendo la personalidad tímida de Ascot pensé que sería perfecto y quien mejor que Zazu para animar la cosa.

serena novale :Gracias por animarte a escribirme un review y no te preocupes la pareja de Hikaru y Lantis ya aparecerá en esta continuación. Espero que la disfrutes.

Y no me voy a demorar más y os dejo leer la continuación.

…

En el capitulo anterior:

Morgana se entero de lo pasado en el bosque del silencio. Diana y Ascot encontraron a Zazu en un pueblo de Céfiro. Después de explicarle la situación y que Diana insistiera un poco. Zazu se unió al equipo. Mientras descansaban en la nave de Zazu. Diana tuvo un sueño revelador que les aviso de que los guardias iban a por ellos. Gracias a los reflejos de los aventureros se escaparon a tiempo.

¿Con quién se quedara Diana? ¿Sera Zaz o Ascot? ¿Zaz y Ascot algún día podrán ser amigos? ¿Cuál será la llave que tienen que encontrar en Cizeta?

Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Capitulo 9

La llave del cielo

…

(PV Morgana)

Estaba dormida en mi prisión cuando escuche la llamada de uno de esos sirvientes molestos.

-Morgana-sama vengo a presentar el informe de la misión que nos diste. –Dijo el que sería el líder de mis guardias. Por el temblor de su voz sabia que algo no había salido bien. Como siempre hice un holograma mío.

-¿Y bien?- Le pregunte mientras lo miraba impacientemente a su respuesta.

-Fuimos al bosque del silencio y a la casa de la armera pero allí no había nadie. Recibimos la información de que estaban en un pueblo. Pero para cuando conseguimos localizarlos huyeron en una nave y se fueron de Céfiro. –Finalizo el caballero el informe. Morgana tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro. Pero sus ojos reflejaban ira y decepción.

-Creo que después de esta misión te voy a dar un descanso... –Decía con una fría sonrisa.-…Eterno.- De repente el caballero sintió que una espada traspasarle cerca del corazón. Al girarse vio al causante de su herida mortal. Era un miembro de su equipo. Antes de fallecer escucho a su ama decir:

-Este es castigo por no cumplir tu misión. Caballero incompetente esta despedido para siempre. Y tú. – Señale al joven que tenía enfrente.- Enhorabuena as ascendido a líder de mi ejército. Espero que aprendieras de los errores de tu ex superior.

-Así será Morgana-sama. –Dijo el nuevo líder de rodillas a su señora.

-Ahora ve a buscar a los otros rebeldes. –Ordene. Este asintió y se marcho del lugar.

-Parece ser que he subestimado a esa niña. Pero que no crea que por irse de Céfiro estará a salvo de mí. Porque tarde o temprano tendrá que volver y para ese momento le estaré esperando. –Hablaba conmigo misma y volví a mi prisión.

…

(En algún lugar de Céfiro)

Hikaru y Lantis recibieron órdenes del mago supremo para acompañar a Diana y Ascot en su misión. Lantis además tenía que entrenar a la nueva guerrera mágica. Intentaron ir con ellos pero cuando llegaron a donde estarían buscando a Zazu se habían ya marchado. Tuvieron que buscar otra manera de ir a Cizeta. Estos iban a ir al aeropuerto de carga comercial del planeta.

-Lantis. –Llamo Hikaru al peli negro. -¿Qué piensas tu de la nueva guerrera mágica? –Pregunto Hikaru. Lantis respondió un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

-Pues no puedo decir te mucho pero por lo que vi el día de la reunión. Esa chica parecía asustada y que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. No la veo esa chica como una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas. –Respondió objetivamente Lantis. – ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto el chico.

-Pues yo creo a diferencia de ti, que ella será una guerrera mágica de las más fuertes. –Hikaru respondió, dejando a Lantis confuso. – El día que llegue a Céfiro y me dijeron sobre convertirme en la legendaria guerrera magia de un mundo desconocido para mí. Al principio me parecía súper guay. Pero cuando vi la responsabilidad que tenía empecé a sentir miedo y mucha presión. Pero yo tuve la suerte que tenia a mis amigas a mi lado para apoyarme en todo. Pero Diana a diferencia mía ha tenido que pasar eso sola. Si a pesar de estar sola siguió adelante. Me parece que ella tiene una fuerza de voluntad más fuerte que incluso la mía. Por eso yo creo en esa chica. ¿Entiendes Lantis?- Le explico Hikaru muy a su manera. Lantis comprendió lo que la peli roja le quería decir.

-Puede que tengas razón pero tendrá que esforzarse mucho para conseguir estar al nivel de su titulo. –Lantis acepto entre dientes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino. Se infiltraron discretamente en la zona. Hikaru y Lantis estaban escondidos en unos arbustos.

-Lantis ¿cuál es el plan? –Pregunto la guerrera. Lantis tardo en responder a la pregunta.

-No puedo contártelo porque es parte del plan. –Lantis intento desastroso para excusarse.

-¡¿Te crees que nací ayer?! – Grito Hikaru al caballero. Alertando a dos comerciantes. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dar la voz de alarma. Lantis los noqueo y arrastro los cuerpos inconscientes hasta donde estaban escondidos.

-Perdona Lantis. –Se disculpo Hikaru. Lantis empezó a quitarles la ropa a los dos comerciantes.-Lantis ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunto avergonzada. Lantis le tiro uno de los uniformes y se sentó de espaldas a ella.

-Los uniformes de esos dos son de Cizeta. Ponte el uniforme y avísame cuando termines. –Le explico. Hikaru le hizo caso.

Mientras se cambiaba se ponía nerviosa por desnudarse cerca de él. Pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy lindo y caballeroso el girarse para no verla sin que ella tuviera que decir nada. Cuando termino de vestirse miro donde estaba su compañero el cual seguía exactamente con la misma postura. Hikaru se acerco silenciosamente hasta el chico. Sorpresa se llevo al ver el porqué no se había movido.

-"Pero ¿cómo se puede dormir tan fácilmente? " –Pensaba Hikaru al verlo tan tranquilo.

–"Aunque ahora que lo veo. Sin esa expresión seria que tiene siempre se ve mucho más atractivo." –Este pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse. –"Ahora que me doy cuenta. Tengo una oportunidad única de gastarle una broma. Esto siempre he querido saber como reaccionaria el si le hiciera eso." –Hikaru aprobó la idea. Se sentó al lado del chico. Acerco su boca a la oreja y soltó un suave soplo en la oreja del muchacho. Ante esto Lantis abrió los ojos como platos, se puso la espalda tiesa y coloco su mano en la oreja. Empezó a mirar a todos lados buscado al causante de su despertar. Lo único que encontró fue a Hikaru con el uniforme que le había dado. Aguantado como podía su carcajada.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?...Tu… ¿Por qué? –Decía aun atontado y avergonzado el caballero por la acción de la muchacha. Hikaru no pudo más y dejo escapar una carcajada tan ruidosa que lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. –Hikaru de esta no te libras. –Decía un Lantis vengativo con el orgullo herido.

…

(En el Colibrí)

Pronto llegarían a Cizeta. Los tres estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa pensada sobre el acertijo de la llave.

-Un trozo de cielo. –Dijo Ascot mientras pensativo.

-La llave es un trozo de cielo. –Recalco Zaz en el mismo estado que el mago.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que por la época en la que crearon ese acertijo la llave será algo antiguo y se parezca a un trozo de cielo. –Expuso Diana su hipótesis. Todos se pusieron a pensar mientras que Zaz cogía una revista turística de Cizeta.

-No te distraigas enano esto es importante. –Le reñía Ascot mientras le daba una colleja al mecánico.

-Tú no me das órdenes rata de biblioteca. –Empezaron el principio de sus típicas discusiones. Diana fue a recoger la revista cuando vio una artículo de la revista que le ll amo la atención.

-Ya lo tengo. –Exclamo Diana. Ascot y Zazu se quedaron quietos al escuchar a la única integrante femenina de la nave.

-Uno de los tesoros más importantes para los de Cizeta es el Lapislázuli. Esta piedra semipreciosa en su idioma significa cielo. Y su importancia se debe a una leyenda del planeta que dice que esa piedra perteneció a un ángel que salvo su planeta de su destrucción entregando al rey la valiosa joya. Pero al entregar esta joya murió al acto sacrificándose. En honor a su fallecido salvador. Hicieron una estatua en su honor de él con el lapislázuli. –Diana termino la explicación. Los chicos se sorprendieron ante el descubrimiento de su compañera.

-Es guapa, linda, valiente y ahora inteligente. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? – Zaz se alejo en un instante de Ascot y volvió a estar al lado de Diana cogiéndole de la mano. Diana se quedo en blanco ante los elogios del chico. Ascot celoso enseguida se puso en el medio de los dos.

-No es por ser aguafiestas pero si esa piedra es tan importante como tú dices. ¿No creo que nos la den su tesoro cultural a unos extranjeros así como así? –Ascot explico a la chica.

-Bueno cuando lleguemos ya pensaremos en algo. –Diana dijo. –Eso sí cuando lleguemos allí nada de peleas y eso va por los dos. –Diana les advirtió.

-Sí. –Aceptaron a la fuerza los dos.

…

(En una nave de Cizeta)

-Dentro de dos horas aterrizaremos en Cizeta.- Les informaban por unos altavoces en la nave. En uno de esos pasillos se encontraban disfrazados Lantis y Hikaru. Hikaru no podía dirigirle palabra ni mirarle a la cara después de recibir la venganza de Lantis por despertarlo de esa manera.

(Flashback)

Ella había dejado de reírse del chico, cuando vio acercarse Lantis a ella. Se puso a su altura y fue acercado lentamente a su rostro. Al pensar que iba a besarla en los labios empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Pero antes de llegar hacer contacto sus labios. Cambio de dirección sus labios acercándolos a su oreja dándole un soplo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Hikaru dijo tartamudeando y roja como su cabello. Lantis al escuchar ese puso una sonrisa arrogante y le respondió:

-Podrías llamarlo de muchas maneras como karma, la ley de Murphy, reprimenda, etc. Pero mi favorita es Vendetta. –Lantis respondió al mismo tiempo que hacia el signo de la 'V' con la mano. Después de esa respuesta del moreno se fue dejando a una Hikaru con el corazón desbocado.

(Fin del Flashback)

Hikaru se puso roja al haber conocido esa personalidad de Lantis desconocida para ella.

-¿Hikaru estas bien? Te veo un poco enferma. –Lantis preguntaba preocupado al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

-No es nada. Tenemos que prepararnos para buscarlos. –Hikaru cambio de tema. Lantis le seguía.

-Que rara eres. –Comento Lantis despreocupado.

-Yo soy rara y tu un arrogante. Extraño equipo. –Hikaru se la devolvió. Lantis le pareció encantador la actitud infantil de la chica. Llegaron a la entrada y se prepararon para salir en la búsqueda de sus amigos.

…

(En el Colibrí)

Después de todo el día por fin aterrizaron en el planeta. Decidieron por lo tarde que era simplemente abastecerse de suministros y mañana empezarían a investigar. Zazu se ofreció voluntario para comprar los suministros. Para no destacar entre la población Ascot y Diana fueron a comprar ropa del planeta. Miraron la ropa de los escaparates y la crítica del vestuario no se hizo de esperar.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto viendo uno de los trajes sugerentes del planeta.

-Eso es ropa tradicional de Cizeta. –Respondió Ascot tan tranquilo.

-Eso no es ropa, sino trozos de tela minúsculos. Me niego a ponerme seméjate trapo. Aun tengo orgullo y dignidad para ponerme eso. –Decía Diana negándose en redondo. Ascot soltó un suspiro al ver salir la cabezonería de Diana.

-Diana si estamos aquí no es por capricho sino porque tenemos una misión. Además el traje de los hombres tampoco es de mi agrado. –Señalo a unos pantalones bombachos sin nada en la parte superior. –Si te sirve de consuelo cuanto antes terminemos antes volveremos a tener nuestra ropa. –Intento convencer a la chica. Después de escuchar ese argumento Diana admitió su derrota.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos? –Pregunto Diana.

-Si somos rápidos 2 días. –Respondió Ascot intentando consolar a su amiga dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno pues entremos no quiero perder el tiempo. –Diana dijo mientras entraba en la tienda y Ascot el seguía.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde tienda. ¿Podría ayudaros en algo? –Pregunto la alegre recepcionista.

-Nosotros buscamos ropa nueva para los dos. Pero no sabemos ni por dónde empezar. –Respondió Ascot. Esta al escuchar la petición asintió.

-No se preocupen para eso estoy yo. ¿Quién va primero? –Pregunto la recepcionista. Estos se miraron mutuamente y señalaron al otro. La chica verlos solo soltó una pequeña risa. –Parece ser que tendré que elegir yo. Guapo creo que tú serás mi primera víctima.

Ascot se fue con la recepcionista a los vestuarios.

(PV Ascot)

Ahora entiendo a que se refería con víctima. Si no era de por si vergonzoso tener que ponerse la extravagantes ropas que le daba la mujer esa. Pues para rematarlo todo el rato estaba hablando no paraba ni debajo del agua. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue el siguiente comentario que dijo:

-Tengo que felicitarte tienes una novia muy encantadora. – Dijo la recepcionista. Este comentario hizo quela cara de Ascot se convirtiera en fuego.

-No, no, no. Se equivoca, solo somos amigos, nada más. –Decía Ascot mientras agitaba los brazos rápidamente.

-Ah, lo siento. Como se veían tan bien juntos pensé…Bueno olvídelo.-Se disculpada por el error. –Bueno ya está. Ascot se miro con unos pantalones bombachos verdes, un chaleco del mismo color. -La siguiente. –Llamo a nuestra guerrera la cual se iba a escapar pero fue detenida por el brazo de un Ascot sin camisa.

(Fin PV Ascot)

(PV Diana)

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Le dijo un Ascot. Diana al verlo vestido de esa manera se sonrojo.

-Pues… Se me olvido el dinero en la nave y tengo que ir a por él. Adiós. – Diana improviso pero parece ser que Ascot no se lo trago.

-Te recuerdo que yo llevo el dinero. Así que tú no te escapas. –La empezó a arrastrar. –Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo. –Le dijo en voz baja. –Aquí la tienes y ten cuidado es escurridiza. –Le aviso a la recepcionista. Esta le guiño el ojo.

-Bueno guapa acompáñame. –Dijo la recepcionista mientras la cogía del brazo para llevársela a los vestuarios. Diana se resistía mientras gritaba a Ascot Traidor, mal amigo…

Estuvo media hora poniéndose y quitándose ropa. Cada vez menos discreta que la anterior. Si eso ya no era una tortura la mujer que la atendía no paraba de hablarle.

-El chico de allí fuera ¿te gusta? –Le pregunto la dependienta. Diana empezó a mover rápidamente la cabeza negándolo. La mujer se rio ante la reacción de la morena. –Qué pena. Se os vería tan bien junto y además al chico se le ve que te quiere mucho. Ojala mi novio fuera tan atento. –La dependienta decía tan soñadora. Diana empezaba a pensar que esa mujer estaba loca.

-Por lo que veo no te lo crees. Pues entonces ágamos una apuesta. Te pones este modelito. Sales a fuera y le preguntas que si te queda bien. Si no reacciona ganas tú y el traje que compres será gratis, pero si se queda embobado gano yo y te llevaras este traje. ¿Aceptas? –La recepcionista le desafío. Diana enseguida acepto muy confiada.

Se puso el traje que le dio el cual consistía en un top dorado, una falda de un color más oscuro que el top larga que terminaba en punta y tenía una obertura de uno de los lados que dejaba ver hasta la mitad del muslo. Le soltó su coleta alta y le puso una diadema que le cubría la frente. Salió del probador y se encontró a Ascot de espadas y con los brazos cruzados. Se acerco hasta el. Le toco el hombro.

-Ascot. –Le llamo Diana. Ascot estaba impaciente por terminar e irse.

-¿Ya está? –Ascot decía mientras se giraba. Al ver a Diana con el traje ese se quedo de piedra. Empezó a sonrojarse sin apartarle la vista de ella.

-Ascot ¿Cómo me queda? –Le pregunto mientras giraba haciendo que la falda se elevara. Ascot parecía que estaba físicamente allí pero espiritualmente en el cielo. -¡Ascot! –Le volvió a llamar intentándolo despertar de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué decías? –Pregunto Ascot. Este intento quitarse la cara de tonto que tenia.

- ¿Qué si me queda bien? –La chica le volvió a repetir sabiendo que era evidente que había perdido la apuesta.

-Sí, muy lindo. –Tartamudeaba Ascot.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? –Preguntaba Ascot con ganas de irse del lugar.

-Sí. –Respondió la chica. Fueron a la caja pagaron y se fueron a la nave en la cual esperaba Zazu con la compra hecha. Al ver a Diana fue corriendo como un fórmula uno.

-Hola hermosa sabes que para medir tu belleza tendría que igualarse a la cantidad de estrellas que hay en el cielo. –Zaz le decía sin reconocer a Diana. Diana solo soltó una sonrisa apenada y Ascot empezó a ponerse celoso.

-Hola Zaz. Gracias por el cumplido pero como te tengo dicho solo llámame Diana. –Dijo Diana mientras conseguía que soltara su mano.

-Hola bicho yo también he vuelto. –Decía Ascot sarcásticamente, mientras le enviaba miradas asesinas.

-Desgraciadamente así es anciano. –Lamentaba Zazu teatralmente. Iban a empezar con una de sus discusiones pero Diana no dejo que siguieran así.

-Chicos recordad lo que os dije nada de peleas. –Diana les reñía.

-Pero si no estamos riñendo. –Le dijo Ascot.

-Solo es una manera cariñosa de llamarnos ¿Verdad?- Explico Zazu.

-Así es. –Confirmo el castaño.

Diana no tenía ganar de peleas. Se metieron en la nave y prepararon todo para empezar mañana con la investigación del Lapislázuli.

…

¿Morgana conseguirá atrapar a las guerreras y sus amigos? ¿Hikaru y Lantis encontraran a sus compañeros? ¿Cómo conseguirán obtener el Lapislázuli? ¿Diana algún día se dará cuenta de los sentimientos del Palu?

Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Esta mal o bien. Esa lo que sea escribidme un review con vuestra opinión que me ayudan a mejorar y a animarme a continuar. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.


	11. Cap 10 El corazón del ángel

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola mis lectores. Perdón por la tardanza pero con el comienzo del instituto y la falta de inspiración se me ha hecho corto el capitulo. Pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Agradezco a los que me escriben reviews que me animan a continuar la historia:

·Lady Ahome Taisho: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre las parejas. En este capítulo me ha quedado un poco raro pero el siguiente creo que lo compensara.

·serena novalee: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y perdona que tardara tanto en continuar pero espero que almenas te consuele que tu parejita salga en este capítulo.

Pero no me voy a enrollar más y os dejo continuar con el capitulo.

…

En el capitulo anterior:

Hikaru y Lantis fueron a Cizeta a buscar a sus aliados. Nuestros protagonistas descubrieron que es la primera llave, pero para conseguirla se han tenido que ponerse ropas del planeta.

¿Morgana conseguirá atrapar a las guerreras y sus amigos? ¿Hikaru y Lantis encontraran a sus compañeros? ¿Cómo conseguirán obtener el Lapislázuli? ¿Diana algún día se dará cuenta de los sentimientos del Palu?

Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.

…

Capitulo 10

_El corazón del ángel_

…

(En Cizeta)

Al día siguiente nuestro equipo de aventureros se preparo para seguir con su misión.

-¡Esperad! –Grito Zaz al mismo tiempo que corría a por sus compañeros. Diana y Ascot se giraron para ver al mecánico. –Tomad para esta misión vas a necesitarlo. –Decía mientras cogía bocanadas de aire. Le dio a cada uno lo que sería un pequeño micrófono y un auricular los cuales a simple vista no se veían. –Yo me quedare en la nave. Vosotros intentáis averiguar información sobre el Lapislázuli. Yo desde la nave os iré informando de todo y os tendré vigilados. A la mínima que sintáis alguien sospechoso. Aborta la misión y volvéis a la nave pase lo que pase. –Recordaba Zaz. Estos asintieron. –Buena suerte.

Diana y Ascot fueron donde estaba la escultura. La plaza donde estaban estaba a rebosar de gente.

-Ya encontré el lapislázuli. Parece ser que no va ser tan fácil como parece. La piedra está muy alta. Es imposible cogerla sin llamar la atención. –Comentaba Diana. Ascot parecía pensativo.

-Chicos creo que tengo buenas noticias para el pelo hongo y malas noticias para mí. –Se escuchaba por el auricular a Zaz. Ascot le salió en ese instante una vena en la frente ante el insulto.

-¿De qué se trata estúpido? –Preguntaba molesto Ascot. Diana tenía una cara que decía ya empezamos.

-Pues que esta noche hay una festividad en esta plaza. Esta fiesta acudirán muchas parejas. Existe la creencia que si tocas el lapislázuli con tu pareja cogidos de la mano su amor será para siempre.-Explicaba Zazu. Diana tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras pensaba lo romántico que era. –Yo viejo que suerte tienes mientras yo me quedo aquí mirando. Tú tendrás una cita con la hermosa Diana. Que envidia. –Decía Zazu mientras se ponía de morros.

-Cállate enano. –Le ordeno Ascot rojo como un tomate.

–Parad chicos. Aunque aún tenemos el problema de si nos la llevamos creo que será evidente que notaran la ausencia de la piedra. –Dijo Diana.

-De eso me encargo yo. Tu solo preocúpate de coger la piedra. Esta noche conseguiremos la primera llave. –Ascot animo a Diana mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa que puede ser que él no lo notara pero ella empezó a irle el corazón más rápido por una simple sonrisa.

-"Diana concéntrate. No debes ponerte tan nerviosa por una tontería como una sonrisa, pero hay que admitir que es… No puedo seguir así. Esta misión tiene que terminar cuanto antes, creo que empiezo a alucinar." –Diana se reprendía mentalmente.

(En el bazar del planeta)

Hikaru y Lantis estaban buscando a los chicos pero mientras no los habían encontrado por ninguna parte.

-Jo, no sabía que Ascot jugara tan bien al escondite. –Bromeo Hikaru. Lantis ante la indirecta lanzo un suspiro. De repente paso un niño tirando folletos sobre la fiesta de esta noche. Gracias a una fuerte corriente de viento el folleto se estampo en la cara del caballero.

-Pero ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan solo a mí? –Preguntaba indignado el chico mientras se quitaba de la cara el folleto. Hikaru al verlo recordó que Gurú Clef les dijo que la llave que buscaban sus compañeros era la piedra lapislázuli.

-Mira Lantis. Seguro que ellos irán a la fiesta.-Dijo muy brillante Hikaru. Lantis ante la idea asintió.

(En la plaza del ángel por la noche)

Diana no se sentía muy cómoda rodeada de parejitas y algunas de ellas tan acarameladas. Ascot era más de lo mismo ya que a su lado se veía otra pareja que no tenía reparo en demostrar su afecto de una manera muy apasionada.

-Chicos me duele tener que yo precisamente deciros esto, pero si no actuáis como una pareja sospecharan de vosotros. –Zaz explicaba a la supuesta pareja. Los dos ante el comentario se pusieron rojos.

-Y ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Experto. –Pregunto Ascot apenado por la insinuación de su compañero.

-Sed más cercanos. –Respondió Zaz sutilmente. Pero parece ser que ninguno lo pillo. – ¿Y se supone que tu eres el inteligente? Cógele de la mano. –El mecánico fue directo al grano desesperado.

-Y tú no podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio. –Le pregunto Ascot mientras cogía la mano de Diana firme pero sin hacerle daño. Diana le sorprendió que el tomara la iniciativa causándole un sonrojo más fuerte. –Ya esta ¿contento? –Pregunto Ascot como si esto fuera una competición.

-Para que eso ocurriera debería ser yo quien fuera su pareja. –Respondió Zaz sabiendo que estaría en esos momentos el mago a rabiar.

-Antes muerto. Adiós. –Grito Ascot dejándose llevar por el impulso. Arrastrado a su pareja a la cola. Diana al darse cuenta de porque estaba actuando así empezó a reírse. –Y a ti ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? –Pregunto Ascot al escucharla.

-Ascot, no estarás celoso de Zaz ¿cierto? –Pregunto Diana mientras intentaba ver el rostro del muchacho para ver su reacción. Pena que no lo consiguiera ya que se coloco de espaldas para que no viera lo nervioso que le había dejado la molesta pregunta, pero no conto con que le estaba cogiendo de la mano la cual temblaba también.

-¿Yo celoso? No digas tonterías. Diana tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra misión. –Ascot cambio de tema bruscamente. Diana dejo de pinchar al pobre.

Quedaba una pareja más y les tocaría a ellos. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos ante la posibilidad del fracaso y Zaz estaba rezado a todo lo que se le ocurría para que no le sucediera nada a su chica. Cuando les llego el turno fueron lentamente acercándose a la piedra. Diana estaba muy nerviosa por lo que hizo un apretón más fuerte en la mano del chico. Este le devolvió el apretón tranquilizándola. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la joya Ascot empezó a formular un conjuro en susurros. Los dos se arrodillaron y mientras se cogían las manos de rodillas a la joya tocaron la piedra. Diana disimuladamente cogió el lapislázuli y lo escondió dentro del apretón de manos. Cuando miro enfrente vio una copia de la piedra donde estaría la autentica. Medio corriendo se alejaron de la zona, pero como siempre no fue tan fácil.

-El Lapislázuli ha desaparecido. –Se oyó gritar a uno de las parejas. Al escuchar eso los guardias se pusieron en acción y Ascot empezó a correr tirando de la peli negra.

-Ellos la robaron. Que no escapen. –Se empezó a oír las órdenes de la guardia.

-Pero ¿cómo se dieron cuenta tan deprisa? –Pregunto Diana mientras corría.

-Pues…Me puse muy nervioso y en vede hacer una copia de la piedra, hice un holograma de la piedra. Seguramente fueron a colocar sus manos y traspasaron el holograma. –Respondió Ascot apenado por el tonto error. Diana si hubiera podido se hubiera hecho una caída estilo anime.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de reñirte, pero si salimos de esta. Te juro que lo hare. –Amenazo Diana. Corrían todo lo que podían pero entonces alguien tiro de ellos metiéndolos en una casa. Los extraños les taparon las bocas y uno de ellos pidió silencio. Se escuchaba como los guardias pasaron de largo. Después de unos minutos los soltaron y descubrieron la identidad de sus salvadores.

-¿Hikaru, Lantis? –Decía dudoso Ascot al encontrarse a sus amigos fuera de Céfiro.

-Hola Ascot ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Saludo Lantis. –Ascot por lo que veo has hecho muchos amigos. – Bromeo el caballero al ver a los guardias buscándolos.

-Ojala, pero al menos tenemos la primera llave y tenemos a Zazu a 10 minutos esperando a despegar. Pero creo que nuestros nuevos amigos no quieran que nos marchemos.- Ascot les explicaba la situación a los nuevos integrantes.

-Ascot ¿podría cambiar nuestra apariencia igual que hiciste con el holograma de la piedra? –La chica dijo brillantemente.

-Creo que sí, pero no te garantizo nada. –Respondió el Palu. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y la otra sobre los de Diana y empezó a recitar:

-Datum per potentiam. Obsecro arcana potestate mea ut mundus non identitatem.- Termino el conjuro y se prepararon para salir corriendo. –Tenemos ocho minutos. Si no llegamos antes el efecto del conjuro empieza a desvanecerse. –Ascot aviso, pero sus compañeros ya habían salido corriendo.

-Pero esperadme.- Dijo Ascot mientras intentaba darles alcance. Al final tuvieron suerte y no tuvieron más sorpresas en el camino a la nave.

…

**¿Qué aventuras les espera a nuestros aventureros? ¿Cuál será la siguiente llave? ¿Qué estará planeando Morgana? ¿Umi, Clef, Fuu y Ferio estarán bien? ¿Cómo se llevaran los nuevos integrantes del equipo? **

**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**

…

¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? De todos creo que este ha sido el peor de todos. Sea lo que sea por favor escribidme vuestros comentarios. Los fans de las Parejas Ferio y Fuu y Clef y Umi solo les digo que tengan paciencia. Estas parejas tienen un papel importante en la historia. Aunque las haya dejado un poco de lado pronto volverán. Bueno si se os ocurren ideas para mejorar el fic o no entendéis algo solo tenéis que escribirlo en los reviews y os iré respondiendo. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Cap 11 Aprendiendo a conocer mi corazon

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola queridos lectores de este fic. El ultimo capitulo fue muy bajo de inspiración, pero creo que este lo compensara. Aunque gracias por los escasos comentarios que he tenido:

· Lady-Ahome-Taisho  Gracias por tus ánimos. Si no fuera por ti podría haberlo dejado hace tiempo. Espero que me digas que te parece el capitulo. Siempre son recibidos tus ánimos y criticas si tuvieras.

·Amandacefiro Bienvenida al fic. Con lo que decías en el comentario. Lo de al final de los capítulos al ver que nadie decía nada de eso deje de hacerlo. Pero si me dices que te gusta en el siguiente capítulo podría hacerlo. Ya me dirás.

·yuzurika como te prometí ya tienes un poco de Clemi en este capítulo, ya me dirás que te pareció.

. Kuu de Cefiro Gracias por tus ánimos y tus consejos. Espero que al final de la historia me hagas una de tus críticas. Las valoro mucho. Espero con ilusión tu próxima critica.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Diana y Ascot consiguieron llevarse el Lapislázuli, pero cuando estaban yéndose se dieron cuenta los guardias y comenzó la persecución de nuestros protagonistas. Aunque gracias a Hikaru y Lantis pudieron darles esquinazo y volver al Colibrí con Zazu._

**¿Qué aventuras les espera a nuestros aventureros? ¿Cuál será la siguiente llave? ¿Qué estará planeando Morgana? ¿Umi, Clef, Fuu y Ferio estarán bien? ¿Cómo se llevaran los nuevos integrantes del equipo?**

**Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**

…

Capitulo 11

Aprendiendo a conocer mi corazón

…

(En el Colibrí)

Nuestros aventureros favoritos consiguieron la primera llave y salieron ilesos de Cizeta. Cuando llegaron a la nave Zaz se sorprendió al ver al amigo de su jefe y a la guerrera mágica del fuego Hikaru.

Ahora mismo han informado a los nuevos sobre la misión y están intentando averiguar dónde está la siguiente llave.

-El siguiente fragmento dice…_**Para la segunda llave encontrar. /**_ _**Visitaras el periodo Edo**_ _**/ Y el poderoso dragón Kūki de su emperatriz obtendrás.**_ –Leyó Ascot. Todo el equipo se quedo en blanco.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice esto! –Grito Zazu desquiciado.

-Alguien ¿sabe que es eso de periodo Edo? –Pregunto Ascot con la misma cara que se tiene cuando tienes un examen difícil.

-El periodo Edo es una división de la histórica de nuestro mundo que hace referencia al Japón feudal, que se extiende desde 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta 3 de mayo de 1868. –Respondió Diana. Hikaru se puso con Zaz a aplaudirle por la excelente explicación.

-No solo tiene una belleza impresionante sobre todo con ese traje tradicional de Cizeta. También posee unos grandes conocimientos que hacen que sea más que una cara bonita.- Mientras elogiaba a Diana y cogía su mano. Se poso en el joven de Autozam una mirada asesina la cual pertenecía a un joven castaño que después de irse del Cizeta había recuperado sus ropas de mago. –Pero tu Hikaru tienes una belleza encantadora y un corazón inmenso. Asique no sientas envidia porque hay suficiente Zaz para las dos. Jajaja. –Esta ver elogio a Hikaru mientras cogía con su otra mano la de la muchacha de fuego. En ese instante Lantis se unió con Ascot posando una mirada asesina en el joven mecánico. Las cosas no pintaban bien para Zazu.

-Eso por encima de mi cadáver. –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Lantis y Ascot. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la extraña reacción. Zazu al escuchar el grito y ver sus miradas asesinas rápidamente soltó las manos de las chicas. Los celosos de la sala al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho intentaron corregir su error.

-Esto…Quiero decir que no es momento de tonterías melón. –Dijo Ascot dándole una colleja a Zazu.

-Si alguna vez Águila te hablo de mí. Sabrás que no deberías hacerme enfadar ¿entendido?-El caballero le amenazo. Zazu asintió aterrado. Segundos después recibía colleja del caballero.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo el planeta de Faren es parecida a lo que nosotros llamaríamos periodo Edo. –Comento Hikaru.

-Entonces queridos pasajeros próxima parada Faren. –Dijo mientras se marchaba a poner las coordenadas Zazu con un dolor de cuello que no le abandonaba.

…

(En alguna playa de Céfiro)

Umi se veía sentada en el borde de un acantilado a una peli azul enfadada. Ya no lo soportaba más. Ella desde que llego a Céfiro se había estado esforzado al principio para conseguir tener el nivel suficiente y derrotar a Morgana. Pero con el paso de los días ella fue cambiando su objetivo por oír 'Buen trabajo', 'Impresionante' o 'Estoy orgulloso de ti' de los labios del hombre que le había robado el corazón. Y que conseguí 'No está mal', 'Esfuérzate más', '¿Eso es todo?'. Pero lo peor fue lo del ultimo día fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

(Flashback)

Estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos, el cual había durado hasta ese momento cinco horas. Umi había empezado a sentirse agotada pero se negaba a mostrarse débil ante él. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Ella le lanzo un dragón de agua. Clef contraataco con un trueno que evaporo el dragón. Pero en un descuido ella se acerco y le dio una patada en el pecho. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo. Puso su espada frente a Gurú Clef sintiendo la victoria.

-¿Qué te parece Gurú Clef? La alumna supero al maestro. Por cierto últimamente te estás volviendo débil. –Umi decía arrogantemente. Cuando miro al mago detecto una sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su despiste fue demasiado tarde.

Clef le dio una patada de lado a Umi desequilibrándola. Después se lanzo sobre ella y la inmovilizo todas sus extremidades. El estaba sobre ella, la tenía con sus manos sujeta las muñecas y con sus piernas sobre las suyas ya que ella una vez ya le dio en su entrepierna para liberarse pero esta vez hiciera lo que hiciera estaba a su merced. Esta situación le causaba nerviosismo. Forcejeaba pero él era más fuerte que ella. De repente Clef empezó a acercase a su oreja. Sentir su aliento la estremeció.

-¿Qué te parece Umi? La alumna aun no ha aprendido que hasta que el rival está totalmente indispuesto. La victoria no es suya. Por cierto Umi últimamente te estás haciendo **débil**. –Clef le susurro. Umi sintió como si le acuchillara el corazón cada vez que esa palabra tabú resonaba en su cabeza. –Y ¿quieres saber por qué es eso? Porque te dejas llevar por tus emociones lo que te hace fácilmente al descubierto tus puntos de...-Clef le decía con frialdad y sin ningún reparo hasta que fue interrumpido por Umi.

-¡CALLATE! –Le grito Umi con una voz que parecía que se quebraba. Clef vio los ojos de la guerrera vidriosos como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. –Yo no soy débil. –Umi seguía sacando todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse muda. –Suéltame. –Reclamaba mientras seguía forcejeando.

-Y si digo que no.-Reto Clef. Umi veía como miraba a algo fijamente. Como la torturaba cuando empezó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Era verdad que lo amaba. Era verdad que también siempre deseo que su primer beso se lo diera el, pero, no así.

-¡Nooo…! –Grito Umi. Las emociones fuertes de la guerrera provocaron una gran onda expansiva que quito a Clef de encima de ella. Se sentía agotada después de usar tanta magia. Pero lo que más le dolió de la pelea no fue a causa de algún hechizo o un ataque si no en su corazón. Clef se había acercado silenciosamente hacia ella. Arrepentido por su comportamiento. Fue a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Para llamar su atención fue a tocarle el hombro pero se quedo de piedra al escuchar decir a Umi:

-No me toques. –A continuación solo sintió un guantazo en su mejilla el cual no iba a doler tanto como lo que le iba a decir. -¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco! Me eres tan repelente que si me dieran a elegir entre estar con un asqueroso monstruo o contigo. No dudaría en elegir al monstruo. –Le dijo llevándose llevar por el dolor. Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un Clef cogiéndose de su mejilla ahora abofeteada.

(Fin del Flashback)

Como pude ser tan estúpida de enamorarme de un chico sin emociones con un corazón de hielo. Solo quería llorar y llorar. Pero sabía que hasta que no hablara con una de sus amigas no podría seguir adelante. Sabía que cerca donde estaba se encontraba Fuu y Ferio. Dejo una nota a Gurú Clef para que no le siguiera y se fue a encontrar a la guerrera del viento. No volvería hasta que todas sus dudas estuvieran aclaradas. Sabía que estar cerca de él solo le daría más dudas. Necesitaba hacer un espacio entre ellos.

Con estos pensamientos Umi puso rumbo en búsqueda de su amiga.

…

(En el Colibrí)

Mientras Zazu ponía la nave rumbo a Faren. Lantis ya le había comunicado a Diana que desde ese día seria su maestro de combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Diana acepto ilusionada. Desde eso había pasado unas horas. Zazu estaba con una de sus maquinas. Ascot estudiando uno de sus libros. Lantis tomándose una siesta. Diana y Hikaru estaban charlando. Hikaru le contaba todas las aventuras que había vivido en Céfiro con sus amigas. Diana le había caído bien la chica. Hikaru si tuviera que describirla seria valiente, inocente, con una fuerza y convicción impresionante. De todas ellas parecía ser la líder.

-Diana ¿sabes una cosa? –Le pregunto Hikaru captando la atención de la nombrada.-Me acuerdo de que la primera vez que te vi eras una chica triste y con mucho dolor causado por tus dudas, pero ahora veo que te estás convirtiendo en una fuerte y valiente guerrera mágica tu solita. Solo me gustaría decirte que si te preocupa algo o tienes que hablar con alguien mis amigas y yo estamos dispuestas a guardarte las espaldas y ayudarte. Porque espero que podamos ser amigas. -Le explico Hikaru. Diana al escuchar eso no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Hikaru con todas sus fuerzas. –Bueno creo que antes de que nos pongamos a llorar como unas tontas tengo una pregunta que hacerte. –Hikaru intento cambiar de conversación.

-Adelante dispara. –Dijo con seguridad Diana.

-¿Te gusta Ascot?- Pregunto inocentemente Hikaru. Diana al entender la pregunta se puso roja.

-Ascot… solo es un amigo. Solo un amigo. –Respondió Diana tartamudeando. Hikaru al escuchar la respuesta no le fue convincente.

-Pero yo no he preguntado que soy sino que sientes por Ascot. –Insistió Hikaru. Diana se encontró entre la espada y la pared y lo peor de todo es que de verdad no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. Diana tuvo que utilizar todo su ingenio para escaquearse.

-Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que pedirle a Ascot el libro de la adivinanza. Antes de que lleguemos no estaría mal saber cuál es la segunda llave. Pero que tarde es será mejor que me de prisa. Más tarde hablamos Hikaru. ¡Adiós! –Diana improviso una escusa para salir de la sala mientras corría despavorida escuchaba gritar a Hikaru:

-¡Podrás correr, pero tarde o temprano me responderás!

-Prefiero mas tarde. –Dijo mientras salió corriendo a la habitación a dormir necesitaba consultar muchas cosas con la almohada.

Paso el día y la mayoría de ellos estaban tan cansados de su última aventura que todos se fueron yendo a descansar.

(En la habitación de las chicas)

Estaban las dos acostadas en la cama. Hikaru iba a seguir con el interrogatorio de Diana, pero cuando la vio dormida. Tomo ejemplo de su compañera y se quedo dormida al instante. Diana cuando entro Hikaru se hizo la dormida hasta que escucho la respiración acompasada de su amiga. Intentaba dormirse pero no paraba de pensar en la pregunta de la peli roja.

-"¿Porque siempre que me preguntan cosas sobre Ascot me pongo tan nerviosa? Primero fue esa mujer que decía ser su hermana (Caldina) preguntándome sobre que le parecía él. Luego, fue la dependienta de esta tienda de ropa con su apuesta que al final perdí. Y ahora Hikaru se me pone a interrogarme como si fuera una criminal. Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo. Cuando lo conocí cada dos por tres estábamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Después empecé a ver como era de verdad él y me pareció atento con sus amigos, se ve que es inteligente y le gusta la magia, tiene mucha paciencia para aguatarme a mí y ahora a Zaz, también si se dejara el flequillo más corto para que se vieran sus ojos verdes tan hermosos…Creo que estoy empezando a desvariar. No será…No imposible. Aunque tengo que admitir que nunca he sentido así con nadie. Bueno creo que al final se lo tendré que contar a alguien."-Pensaba Diana rendida ante su monologo mental. Como veía que no podía dormir se levanto para que le diera el aire.

Estaba de camino a la cocina cuando vio la luz de la sala de estar encendida. Diana invadida por la curiosidad se acerco a la puerta la cual estaba entornada lo suficiente como para ver la habitación. Lo único que vio fue la luz de una pequeña lámpara y Ascot dormido como siempre en el sillón con un libro abierto en una mano y la otra sujetaba la cabeza.

-"Que lindo se ve dormido. Diana no es el momento."-Se abofeteaba mentalmente. Se fue acercando silenciosamente para no despertarlo. Fue a quitarle el libro que tenía en la mano, pero fue cogida de la muñeca. Diana se quedo tiesa al ser sujetada por la mano del chico y temiéndose lo peor. Fue a mira a Ascot el cual se lo encontró con un ojo abierto mirándole a ella.

-Estas despierto. – Diana exclamo en voz baja muerta de vergüenza.

-Si ¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? –Le pregunto Ascot.

-Pues no podía dormir… Iba a la cocina…Vi la luz…Y aquí me tienes. –Diana iba diciendo palabras sueltas pensando que se veía como una tonta. -¿Y tú? Y no me digas que dormir. –Ella le pregunto.

-Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato. –Bromeo Ascot. Diana parece ser que no se lo tomo a broma. –Parece ser que hoy tienes tu sentido del humor durmiendo. Bueno intentaba averiguar que era la segunda llave pero no se me ocurre nada. –Le respondió Ascot.

-¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar? Es que como no me puedo dormir. Aprovecho para hacer algo productivo. Aunque si molesto me voy. –Se excusaba Diana. Ascot sonrió al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

-Vale, no me molestas. –El castaño acepto. –Por cierto, no hace falta que te excuses.-Diana fue a ir a por una silla, pero Ascot hizo un hueco en el sillón para que se sentara ella. Al final tuvo que aceptar al no encontrar ninguna silla. Ascot empezó a leer el acertijo pero Diana en vede escucharlo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía entre ellos.

-Diana. –Ascot le llamo. Diana salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención al chico.

-¿Si? –Pregunto Diana.

-Te decía ¿que si sabes que significa Kūki? –Ascot le repitió.

-Si, en japonés significa aire. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?–Respondió Diana.

-Porque por lo que me has dicho el acertijo diría esto: _**Para la segunda llave encontrar. /**_ _**Visitaras Faren**_ _**/ Y el poderoso dragón aire de su emperatriz obtendrás. **_–Le dijo Ascot. Diana seguía con un interrógate en la cabeza.

-¿Tu sabes algo de esa emperatriz? Y ¿Existen los dragones de aire? –Diana se sentía más perdida que antes.

-Faren está gobernado por su joven emperatriz Aska. Ella tiene una magia ilusoria solo conocida por la familia real de Faren.-Explicaba Ascot. Diana escuchaba atentamente.

-Ascot ¿Puedes enseñarme como es la emperatriz? –Diana le pidió a Ascot el cual acepto. Segundos después se veía a la pequeña emperatriz. Diana de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención.-Ascot ¿Qué lleva Aska en la mano? –Diana le preguntaba divertida. Ascot no entendía porque le preguntaba algo tan tonto.

-Un abanico. –Le respondió dudoso como si la pregunta tuviera trampa.

-¿Y para qué sirve un abanico? –Le volvió a preguntar. Ascot se empezaba a cansar de ese jueguecito de su amiga.

-Para no tener…ya se a donde quieres llegar, pero y ¿lo del dragón? –El mago puso en duda su hipótesis.

-Si no te habías fijado tiene dibujado un dragón que sopla viento. Creo que si no hay más preguntas. Ya hemos encontrado la segunda llave. –Diana dijo empezando a bostezar.

-Deberías irte a dormir. –Ascot le aconsejo, pero Diana era muy cabezona.

-Sí, yo me voy a dormir y mañana te encontrare dormido en el sofá. No, gracias. Si tú no te vas yo no me iré.- Diana decía mientras se ponía a hacer pucheros. Ascot le salió una gota estilo anime ante el comportamiento infantil de su amiga.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Dijo mientras dejaba de lado el libro de magia y se ponía a leer. Diana se apoyaba en su hombro para ver mejor lo que había en el libro. Un cuarto de hora después se quedo totalmente dormida.

-Te lo dije. Terca. –El crítico a la inconsciente chica entre bostezos. Si vemos lo cansado que estaba, la vaguería que le daba irse y llevarla a su cama mas lo cómodo que se estaba a su lado. Hizo lo que si estuviera en sus cabales no haría. Se puso más cómodo y se durmió en el sofá apoyado en la cabeza de la chica.

(En alguna parte del Colibrí a las seis de la mañana)

Zazu se levanto como siempre. Como siempre cuando se levanto se tropezó con la misma lata de siempre. Despertando al caballero con el mismo rostro de buenos días de siempre. Fue a por los mismos pasillos de siempre a la misma cocina de siempre. Como siempre se encontró la puerta de la sala de estar abierta. Y como siempre se encontró a Ascot y a Diana dormidos en el sofá. Zazu iba a pasar de largo, pero al llegarle toda la información se paró en seco.

-Espera un momento. –Zazu dijo al darse cuenta que algo no le encajaba. Retrocedió y al asomar la cabeza por la puerta se encontró a empollón de Ascot y la hermosa Diana dormidos en el sofá, acurrucados el uno en el otro. –Pero que ha pasado aquí. –Exclamo Zaz al ver la escena. Despertando a Ascot el cual al ver a Zaz no le pareció tan buena idea dormirse allí.

-Zaz no es lo que parece. –Dijo Ascot avergonzado. Pero Zaz no estaba muy convencido por las palabras del castaño.

-Ascot nunca me imagine que fueras tan lanzado. Por lo que veo me llevas la delantera. –Zaz decía con una cara picarona. Ascot. Las siguientes horas pasaron todos levantándose para desayunar. El resto del equipo veía a los dos chicos muy raros.

-Hikaru creo que el fin del mundo se acerca. –Diana el susurraba a su amiga. –Se han levantado esos dos y aun no han tenido una de sus peleas estúpidas.-Diana le explicaba pero parece ser que tampoco sabía nada sobre que les había sucedido.

-Chicos por la hora de comer llegaremos a Faren.-Les informo Zaz.

-También ya sabemos cuál es la segunda llave.- En ese momento todos pusieron su atención el Ascot.-La segunda llave es el abanico de la emperatriz Aska. –El chico termino de hablar. Creándose un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por el espadachín.

-Tendrás algún plan ¿Verdad? Porque no creo que nos lo den así por la cara.-Lantis pregunto. Ascot se quedo en silencio. –No tienes ningún plan. –Lantis predijo al no escuchar respuesta del castaño.

-Mientras lo único que podemos hacer hasta que lleguemos esto. Lantis empezaras tu entrenamiento con las guerreras mágicas. Zaz asegúrate que tengamos provisiones y que la nave esté en condiciones y yo me iré informando del planeta para poder hacer un plan. ¿Entendido? –Ascot dirigió a todos los cuales acataron las órdenes.

(Antes del entrenamiento de Lantis-sensei)

-Diana ¿Estas preparada para el entrenamiento? –Le pregunto Lantis como un general militar a su recluta.

-Señor, sí señor. Pare todo lo que tengo en este entrenamiento. –Diana decía demostrando ilusión y confianza.

-Espero que esa energía la conserves después del entrenamiento. –Dijo el espadachín mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-Diana tengo que avisarte que no puedes utilizar tu magia mientras entrenes y que Lantis es un entrenador muy estricto. –Hikaru decía mientras recordaba sus primeros entrenamientos con él. Pero la peli negra parece que no capto el mensaje.

-Bueno nadie nace sabiendo, pero si doy mi mayor esfuerzo podre conseguirlo. En la vida todo es difícil pero no hay nada imposible. ¿Verdad? –Diana respondió al pesimismo o más bien realismo de su amiga inocentemente.

(Cuando faltaba una hora para finalizar el entrenamiento)

-Ya falta poc…-Decía entrecortadamente por falta de oxigeno hasta que cayó rendida en el suelo.

-Diana –Grito Hikaru mientras iba corriendo a socorrer a su amiga.

-Creo que es la mejor alumna que he tenido. Normalmente como máximo me han aguantado el primer día hasta la mitad del entrenamiento. Tiene una excelente resistencia, un nivel no básico pero si más alto de el uso de técnicas de arma y combate. Lo único que tendría que aprender para estar aceptable en una guerra es **pensar rápido**. Por hoy creo que lo dejaremos. Hikaru haz que descanse hasta que lleguemos a Faren. –Lantis le dijo a Hikaru antes de salir por la puerta.-Por cierto Diana hoy he sido suave al ser tu primer día pero en el siguiente no me contendré. Hasta luego.

-Hi…karu…es… peor que lo que me dijiste. ¡Ay! –Diana se quejaba como podía. Hikaru la ayudo a levantarse y apoyándose en su amiga la llevo a su cuarto.

-Lo ves. Te lo dije. –La peli roja le recordó.

Llegaron a su cuarto y Hikaru dejo acostada en la cama a Diana. Estuvieron hablando sobre un montón de cosas.

-Hikaru. –Interrumpió a la guerrera de fuego.

-Dime ¿Te ocurre algo? –Hikaru le pregunto preocupada. Diana se preparo para decir exactamente lo que quería.

-Es que necesito hablar con alguien sobre una cosa. Como te tengo más confianza. –Diana intentaba explicarse. Hikaru al verla de esa manera le pareció muy tierna.

-Ya te dije ayer que si necesitas a alguien aquí me tienes. Para eso están las amigas. Bueno ¿Dime? ¿Qué te pasa? –Hikaru la animo.

-Bueno ¿te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste ayer? –Diana le recordó a Hikaru. Esta asintió.

-Pues si no te respondí. No fue exactamente porque no quisiera. Aunque puede ser que no quisiera. Sino porque…no sabía que responder.-Diana le explico a Hikaru. Ella enseguida entendió el dilema.

-¿Por qué? –Hikaru le pregunto curiosa.

-Pues porque, en nuestro mundo yo no tengo familia. Vivo sola. Con la gente de mi clase era muy fría y hasta también podría decir que solitaria. Cuando llegue aquí creo que eso cambio. Conocí a gente maravillosa. Aunque yo era normalmente difícil de tratar consiguieron llegar hasta a mí. A todos vosotros os podría llamar y os siento como amigos, pero con Ascot no sé porque es diferente. No sé cómo decirlo. –Intentaba explicarle a Hikaru.

-Si no sabes describir ese sentimiento. Prueba a describírmelo –Le aconsejo Hikaru.

-Ascot es responsable, inteligente, una persona que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, que le encanta hacerse el listillo, bastante patoso, también muy tímido, a veces demasiado serio, una de las cosas que me molesta de él es que es muy exigente con los demás y más consigo mismo, pero yo lo veo una persona maravillosa.- Respondió Diana de corazón. Hikaru al terminar su explicación no tenia duda de que le pasaba a la peli negra.

-Diana ¿nunca te ha pasado esto con nadie? –Hikaru pregunto a su compañera esta negó con la cabeza. –Por lo que me has dicho, ya sé lo que te pasa. –Dijo Hikaru como si fuera adivina. Diana se le veía expectante al veredicto de Hikaru. –A ti te gusta Ascot. –Dijo Hikaru. Diana tuvo una caída estilo anime cayendo de la cama incluso. –Diana ¿Estás bien? –Hikaru estaba mirando la cómica caída de la chica.

-Eso debería decir yo. ¿De donde sacaste que me pudiera gustar él? –Diana se puso roja. No se lo creía para nada.

-Es suficiente ver cómo le miras y hablas para saberlo. Lo que me has dicho ahora solo me lo ha confirmado. –Le respondió Hikaru. –Y sabes que por lo que he visto a él también le gustas y si estas tan ciega como para no verlo allá tu, pero que conste que te avise. –Fue lo último que dijo Hikaru antes de salir a que le diera el aire.

-¡Pues vale! –Diana muy cabezona le grito enfadada a Hikaru.

-Chicos vamos a aterrizar en Faren prepararos para salir. –Se oía por los altavoces a Zaz. Diana se levanto de la cama preparo para salir y se dirigió hacia la puerta para seguir con su misión.

…

_**¿Umi encontrara a Fuu? ¿Qué le pasa a Gurú Clef? ¿Umi y Clef harán las paces? ¿Ascot conseguirá hacer un plan? ¿Ascot conseguirá hacer entender a Zazu que no pasó nada con Diana? ¿Diana conseguirá sobrevivir a un entrenamiento de Lantis? ¿Diana algún día dejara su cabezonería? **_

_**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**_

…

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Depende de cómo os haya parecido. Dejad vuestros comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	13. Cap12 El planeta del periodo Edo, Faren

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola queridos lectores. Gracias a el comentario de Amandacefiro pronto me gustaría usar tu idea en algún capitulo futuro. Bueno este capítulo promete mas espero que os guste así que no me ando mas por las ramas y os dejo comenzar con el capitulo siguiente.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Nuestro grupo de aventureros ha obtenido nuevos integrantes los cuales están en el Colibrí. Consiguieron descifrar el lugar de la segunda llave el cual es Faren._

_Umi se peleo con Clef y se va a buscar a su amiga Fuu en busca de consuelo y consejo. Se fuga sin decir a donde va explicando en una nota._

_Hikaru no para de hacer preguntas incomodas a Diana la cual huye como puede. En la noche Diana y Ascot no pueden dormir e intentan averiguar que es la segunda llave hasta quedarse dormidos. Zazu al día siguiente los pilla dormidos juntos. Esto hace que en la nave se vaya respirando tensión._

_Diana tiene su primer entrenamiento con el espadachín mágico Lantis. Después del entrenamiento queda hecha polvo._

_Diana intenta resolver sus dudas interna contándoselo a Hikaru, pero al final las dos terminan enfadadas._

_**¿Umi encontrara a Fuu? ¿Qué le pasa a Gurú Clef? ¿Umi y Clef harán las paces? ¿Ascot conseguirá hacer un plan? ¿Ascot conseguirá hacer entender a Zazu que no pasó nada con Diana? ¿Diana conseguirá sobrevivir a un entrenamiento de Lantis? ¿Diana algún día dejara su cabezonería?**_

**Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**

…

Capitulo 12

El planeta del periodo Edo, Faren

…

(Fuera de la nave)

Habían acabado de salir todos de la nave. Estaban todos reunidos para seguir con su misión. Pero parece ser que no era el mejor momento para el equipo. Hikaru y Diana no se dirigían la palabra. Zazu no paraba de hacer comentarios con doble sentido que ponían a Ascot nervioso. Lantis no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-Bueno chicos si la anterior misión os pareció difícil. Esta la supera con creces. La segunda llave que tenemos que conseguir es el abanico de la emperatriz Aska. Ese abanico lo lleva prácticamente siempre. Solo se pueden acercar a ese abanico la dueña y sus damas. El plan para obtenerlo será el siguiente; La única persona que pude hacer esta misión será Diana, ya que se tiene que hacer pasar por una de las damas, por eso los chicos se quedaran a los alrededores del palacio para si algo saliera mal y Como ha Hikaru la conoce se quedara ayudando a Zazu en la nave. Diana lo único que hará será intentar conseguir el abanico y salir de allí sin llamar la atención de nadie. Buscaras a uno de nosotros e inmediatamente volverás a la nave. Serás guiada por Zazu y Hikaru. ¿Alguna pregunta? –Ascot termino de explicar el plan. Diana fue la única que tenía una pregunta.-Diana.

-¿Cómo voy a conseguir uno de esos trajes de sirvienta? –Se pregunto Diana un poco dudosa del plan del castaño.

-De eso me encargo yo. Tu solo preocúpate por seguir el plan. –Respondió Lantis con su tono despreocupado de siempre. Diana extrañamente no sintió alivio en sus palabras.

-Ahora volveremos a comprar comida y poner gasolina a la nave. Yo iré a intentar hablar con Gurú Clef. Estad preparados esta tarde aquí porque comentaremos la misión. –Dijo Ascot mientras se marchaba. Todos fueron a prepararse para lo que les venía encima.

…

(En alguna parte de Céfiro con Clef)

Veíamos al mago supremo sentado en el suelo cansado de correr. ¿A que se debía esa prisa y sofoco del sabio paciente mago? Su preocupación tenía como nombre Umi. Al recordar lo que le había pasado se sintió por una vez en la vida estúpido.

(Flashback)

Había pasado un día desde que ellos discutieron. Siempre que ella se enfadaba se iba a pasear a la playa y al día siguiente ya se le pasaba. Pero esta vez sería diferente.

Me había acabado de levantar. Como siempre fui a desayunar. No me extrañe de no verla ya que yo me levantaba muy temprano. Cerca de mis cosas hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Encima de mi bolsa tenía una carta. Como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo abrí la carta y me puse a leerla.

_**Querido Gurú Clef:**_

_**Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que me he ido y para estos momentos estaré muy lejos. Por favor no me busques. Estaré bien. Necesito estar sola, un espacio. Para cuando vuelva estaré lista. Aunque tu creas que soy débil y que no puedo mantenerme por mi misma, pero te voy a demostrar que te equivocas. **_

_**POSDATA: No te preocupes por mí.**_

_**Umi**_

-Esta niña tiene el don de la oportunidad. Justamente cuando Morgana esta buscándonos le tiene que dar por irse ella sola y sin decirme a donde va. –Decía Clef mientras recogía todo. Segundos después salió corriendo en búsqueda de la única persona que puede alterarlo con su presencia.

(Fin Flashback)

-Cuando dice que no me preocupe, es cuando más me preocupo. –Clef decía para sí mismo. –Fui demasiado estricto con ella. Seguro que sigue enfadada conmigo. Pero, no puedo dejarla irse sola.-Dijo preocupado. Hizo una invocación y con un puf salió a escena Nikona.- Busca a Umi y tráela devuelta. Si le sucede algo avísame ¿Comprendido? –Clef le ordeno a Nikona.

-Puuuu. –Asintió el pequeño animalito. Salió corriendo en búsqueda de la peli azul.

…

(A los alrededores del palacio de la emperatriz de Faren. Por la tarde)

Todos estaban en sus posiciones. Hikaru y Zazu estaban en la nave preparados para orientar a Diana por el palacio, Ascot estaba por la salida norte del palacio y por ultimo Diana y Lantis estaban entrando al castillo. La misión había empezado.

-Hikaru, Zaz ¿me recibís? –Lantis pregunto en voz baja.

-Alto y claro soldado ¿Qué necesitas? –Se escuchaba a Hikaru por el auricular.

-Decidme donde está la dama más cercana a nuestra posición. –Lantis pidió. Zazu en unos segundos con ayuda de su ordenador encontró a dos damas dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Chicos esconderos por el pasillo del fondo parece que vienen dos. –Zazu les informo. Lantis y Diana se escondieron entre las sombras.

-Oye Lantis. ¿Te gustaría ser una hermosa dama? –Diana bromeaba en susurros a su compañero. Este solo dio como respuesta una mirada congelante. Todos los compañeros al escuchar la broma e imaginarse al espadachín con el maquillaje, el kimono y un intento de moño se empezaron a reír.

-Zaz no nos sirven dos o una o nada. Dos solo daría más problemas. –Le recalco Lantis.

-Pues te voy a dar buenas noticias. Se han separado y una de ellas está por pasar por vuestro pasillo. –Zaz decía denotando que aun seguía riéndose de la broma de Diana.

Cuando paso de donde estaban escondidos. Quedando ella a espalda de ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, Lantis se acerco a la dama y le dio un golpe en seco en la nuca dejándole inconsciente. La cogió antes de que se callera e hizo un ademan para que Diana lo siguiera hasta entrar en una pequeña habitación que parecía de la limpieza.

-Yo me tengo que ir. Tú ponte su ropa, átale las manos y piernas y tápale la boca. –Lantis le recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Diana asintió y para cuando se dio cuenta el espadachín se había esfumado.

-No sé si es buen espadachín, pero tendría posibilidades en el mundo ninja. –Diana bromeo sorprendida se la rapidez del chico. –Bueno sigamos con la misión. –Fue lo último que dijo. Se puso la ropa de la dama se arreglo rápidamente el pelo como ella. La ato y le puso esparadrapo en la boca. La llevo a una esquina escondida de la habitación y salió de la sala.

Empezó a andar con normalidad por los pasillos.

-Chicos ¿Qué hago ahora? –Preguntaba Diana por el micrófono. No tardo en recibir la respuesta de sus compañeros.

-Diana escucha lo que te voy a decir y hazlo con naturalidad. –Zaz empezó a guiarla por el castillo. –Ahora iras a la habitación de Aska está siguiendo el pasillo al final hay dos bifurcaciones coge el de la izquierda sigue por ese pasillo hasta que veas la puerta diferente a las demás esa es su habitación.- Zaz le dirigió. Mientras Diana hacia lo que le decía.

-Zaz no es por llevarte la contraria pero desde que estoy en este palacio todas las puertas son exactamente igua…les. –Dijo Diana hasta que vio una puerta que comparada con el resto era más grande, una decoración más trabajada lo que la hacía más elegante. –Zaz retiro lo dicho.

Diana toco suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante. –Oyó decir alguien a dentro. Ella abrió la puerta corrediza y vio a una adolescente comiendo felizmente durazno cristalizado.- A usted no la conozco. –Dijo extrañada la gobernanta. Diana empezó a sudar al escuchar eso. Ascot empezó a ponerse incluso más tenso que ella. Y Lantis empezó a negociar con Dios el recate de la chica por su conversión.

-Señorita le recuerdo que su dama personal se puso enferma y pidieron a su hermana ocupar su lugar. –Dijo un anciano que apareció de repente detrás de Diana. –Perdonad mi descortesía me llamo Chang y soy miembro de la familia imperial. Un placer conoceros. –Chang se presento. Todos sus compañeros se aliviaron por la suerte de la peli negra, la cual interiormente también sintió alivio.

-El placer es mío su excelencia. –Diana se inclino mostrando su respeto. Aska se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a su pariente.

-Deja de dar la brasa a la nueva viejo regañón, que me la estas asustando. –Aska decía sin ninguna educación mientras echaba a patadas a su ex regente del imperio de su como decía ella santuario. Después de sacar al anciano, Aska se giro para mirar detenidamente a su mueva dama personal. Diana sintió su mirada penetrante en ella. –Espero qué no te molestara ese plasta. –Aska dijo sin ninguna formalidad. Diana empezó a negar la afirmación de la soberana.

-Para nada Señorita.- Diana actuaba con normalidad.

-Si vas a ser mi dama personal te diré que no me llames ni señorita ni su alteza imperial ni nada parecido, si no simplemente Aska ¿Vale? –Aska le pidió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Si se…Aska. –Diana se corrigió. Aska parecía muy feliz. Diana le estaba cayendo bien esa niña extrovertida.

-Y tú ¿cómo te llamas? –Aska le pregunto.

-Me llamo Dia…-Diana sin darse cuenta casi se descubre si no fuera porque se tapo la boca.

-¿Tu nombre es Día? – Aska le pregunto extrañada por el nombre de la chica. Diana asintió. La pobre se estaba dejando todo su autocontrol y el de sus compañeros que estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación en esa misión. –Día. Me gusta es raro pero suena lindo. –Aska dijo mostrando su lado más infantil. Diana sintió que esa muchacha tenía unas respuestas bastantes impredecibles que no la dejaban tranquila.

Pasaron horas y Diana empezó a ver que su misión no iba ser tan difícil. Cuando se dio cuenta que el trabajo de la dama personal era como una acompañante para la niña sintió alivio. Nunca se le dio excelentemente bien las tareas de la casa. Como vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento no había mucho que limpiar a diferencia de es ese gran palacio estilo japonés. En todo este tiempo que paso nuestra infiltrada tuvo muchos intentos de obtener el abanico pero todos fracasaron. En ese momento Aska y Día/ Diana estaban tomando el té. Aska estaba como ausente. Algo raro en la chica enérgica que hacía poco conocía.

-Día ¿Sabes qué? Estoy preocupada. -Aska decía seria.

-¿A qué se debe tu preocupación? –Diana le pregunto. Por el auricular escuchaba como Ascot se ponía a recordarle que tenía una misión que cumplir. Diana por no escuchar las prisas de Ascot le quito el volumen al auricular y siguió con su conversación. Aska no le daba respuesta.

-Si no quiere contármelo no me importa, pero a mí siempre me han dicho que las cosas no hay que guardárselas para sí misma. Si no explotaras. –Diana le aconsejo a la soberana. Parece ser que capto la indirecta de la guerrera mágica.

-Día ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo fui a conquistar Céfiro? –Aska empezó a explicarse. Diana asintió recordando de lo que dijo Ascot de la segunda vez que vinieron las guerreras mágicas a Céfiro. –Pues cuando fui allí conocí a una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas. Desde ese entonces hicimos una alianza con los Cefirianos. Pero desde hace un tiempo me ha llegado a mis oídos que algo extraño pasa en Céfiro. Nadie sabe qué sucede solo dicen que sea lo que sea bueno no es. Quiero ayudar pero no sé qué hacer. –Diana al escuchar las preocupaciones de Aska sintió remordimientos por mentirle.

-Aska tengo que confesarte algo. –Diana le dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara. Aska al ver su comportamiento sintió que algo le pasaba a su dama personal. –Te he mentido Aska. –Diana dijo dolida. Aska se quedo de piedra ante la confesión de la chica. –Yo no me llamo Día. No soy tu dama personal sustituta. Ni siquiera soy de este planeta. La verdad es que yo me llamo Diana y soy la guerrera mágica de la luna. Lo que ha estado oyendo sobre Céfiro es cierto. Céfiro está siendo controlado por un nuevo enemigo. Se llama Morgana y desea destruir el planeta. Las guerreras mágicas están luchando para proteger a los cefirianos. Para poder derrotar a Morgana necesitamos a todas las guerreras mágicas con su máximo poder. Para eso tengo que despertar a mi genio, el cual solo puedo despertarlo reuniendo todas las llaves para encontrar el templo y pasar la prueba de este. _**Para la segunda llave encontrar. /**_ _**Visitaras el periodo Edo**_ _**/ Y el poderoso dragón Kūki de su emperatriz obtendrás. **_Lo que dice el acertijo es que en Faren está la segunda llave la cual es tu abanico. Mi misión era hacerme pasar por una de tus damas y llevarme tu abanico. – Diana termino de confesarse. Aska estaba sorprendida ante esa declaración de esa sospechosa extraña. Los compañeros de Diana no entendían que estaba haciendo. Zaz lloraba pensando que siempre le tenía que pasar algo a las chicas que le gustaban. Lantis había pasado de religioso a satánico. Hikaru preocupada al ver a su amiga en peligro dejo su enfado de lado y intento ir a ayudar a su la cabezona de Diana pero fue detenida por Ascot el cual estaba simplemente en silencio. La cara del chico parecía inexpresiva y gracias a su flequillo no se le veían los ojos, pero en su interior intentaba auto convencerse de que Diana sabia que hacía.

-Sabía que no eras de fiar. –un chico de la misma edad que Aska empezó a acusar a Diana.

-Sanyon ¿Qué haces aquí? –Aska le pregunto. Diana sentía la mirada fría de Sanyon sobre ella.

-He encontrado a la verdadera hermana de tu dama personal atada y con esparadrapo en la boca en el cuarto de la limpieza. He informado al Señor Chang y ha ordenado cogerla para hacerla prisionera y encarcelarla. ¡Ninjas! –Dijo Sanyon mientras llegaba el anciano Chang con una mirada de decepción sobre ella. Los ninjas cogieron a Diana la cual no opuso resistencia. Aska no podía ver a Diana como una persona tan mala como para cancelarla.

-Ninjas llevarla a la sala de audiencias. Quiero someterla a un juicio. Solo si sale culpable será encarcelada. –Ordeno Aska. Nadie de la sala entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. –Ninjas no me habéis oído. Al caso no soy yo vuestra emperatriz. –Los ninjas entendieron el mensaje y acataron sus órdenes. –Vamos Sanyon. –Llamo a su mejor amigo. Este le siguió.

…

(En un bosque de Céfiro)

Umi se encontraba perdida en el bosque. Esta se dio cuenta de que estaba andando en círculos después de pasar por un arbusto que reconoció porque la última vez que paso le había quitado un trozo de tela de su bota.

-Estúpido bosque. Ha anochecido tengo frio, hambre y me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar. Debería de haber encontrado a Fuu hace horas.- Umi decía tiritando y sintiendo dolor de estomago. Entonces recordó las frías palabras del mago supremo las cuales sacaron fuerzas suficientes como para seguir su camino. Sin mirar por donde andaba piso algo y se cayó se culo al suelo.

-¡Ah! Eso dolió. –Umi se quejaba del nuevo dolor que se unía a la colección.

-Puuuuu. –Umi escucho debajo de su pie. Encontrándose a quien menos se esperaba.

-Nikona eres tú, qué alegría verte. –Decía una peli azul feliz mientras abrazaba al adorable conejito. Este al escuchar el sonido del estomago de Umi que recordaba a una tormenta hizo aparecer comida. Umi al verla sentía que estaba en el paraíso. –Nikona muchas gracias. Perdón por aquella vez que te dije que te comería y otras veces que te trate mal. -Nikona tan extrañado al escuchar eso comprobó como si fuera el fin del mundo que Umi no tuviera fiebre.

-Nikona si te gusta como estamos ahora no me provoques. –Le amenazo Umi. Nikona volvió a ver a la misma Umi de siempre. Se puso a su lado mientras Umi comía. Cuando la chica termino Nikona empezó a saltar haciendo que Umi la siguiera.

-Nikona espera. Quiero que me lleves con Fuu. –Umi le pedía a Nikona. Este no sabía a quién hacer caso. Gurú Clef le ordeno que encontrara a la chica y la trajera de vuelta, pero Umi no parecía que fuera a volver.- Por favor solo quiero hablar con Fuu y te prometo que después volveré. Es muy importante para mí. –Umi le volvió a rogar. Nikona nunca había visto ha Umi con esa expresión tan triste. Bueno técnicamente si la llevaba con su amiga luego volvería con el mago. Todo el mundo feliz. Nikona le dijo que si con la cabeza y empezó a poner rumbo a donde estaba la guerrera del viento a saltitos. Umi contenta le siguió.

…

(En la sala de audiencias del palacio de Faren)

En la sala se encontraba al fondo sentada en un trono a Aska, a su derecha se encontraba Sanyon y a su izquierda se encontraba Chang. Delante de ellos y escoltada por dos ninjas se encontraba Diana.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para el juicio de la señorita Diana. Se te acusa de hacerte pasar por una humilde dama, engaño a todos los presentes y intento de robo un articulo valioso para la nuestra emperatriz. –Termino de hablar Chang. –Diana ¿algo de lo que haya dicho es erróneo?- Pregunto Chang. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio absoluto. Diana alzo la vista para mirar a Chang y a Aska.

-No Señor. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. –Respondió Diana. Chang estaba por decir su sentencia cuando fue detenido por Aska.

-Antes de que se haga nada yo quiero hacerle unas preguntas a la acusada. –Aska ordeno y nadie dijo lo contrario. –Antes de que te arrestaran. ¿Por qué me dijiste la verdad? Si se supone que tu misión era mentirme. Después de mentirme ¿Cómo se que no me has mentido otra vez? –Termino de preguntar Aska. Chang y Sanyon habían notado que desde que Aska volvió de Céfiro había cambiado, pero esta vez no entendieron el porqué de todo esto.

-Si te dije la verdad fue porque vi que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Cuando comencé esto pensé que no importaba lo que hiciera si salvaba Céfiro y que solo había una manera. Pero por lo que vi ese abanico es muy importante para ti. Yo también tengo algo que me regalaron mis padres antes de que fallecieran. Es lo único que me queda con ellos. Por eso no pude. Además me dijiste que eras amiga de una de las guerreras mágicas. Yo nunca robaría y menos a una amiga de una amiga mía. Y con lo de creerme o no creerme eso solo lo puedes decir tu. Además querías saber que sucedía en Céfiro y a mí me hubiera parecido muy cruel dejarte preocupado por tus amigos. Como emperatriz que eres se que pase lo que pase harás justicia. ¿Alguna pregunta más? –Termino de responder Diana. Aska al escuchar esto tuvo que ponerse el abanico delante para que no le vieran la lagrima que se le había escapado. Chang y Sanyon se sorprendieron ante la sinceridad de Diana que emociono a la joven gobernadora.

-No. –Aska respondió.

-En breves momentos la emperatriz dirá el veredicto de este caso. –Chang informo a todo el mundo. Diana se sentía impotente ante la situación.

-Diana Star acusada por los delitos ya dichos. El veredicto final es...

…

_**¿Clef encontrara a Umi? ¿Umi conseguirá a su amiga Fuu? ¿Dónde están metidos Ferio y Fuu? ¿Nuestros aventureros/as conseguirán terminar su misión? ¿Cuál será el veredicto final culpable o inocente? **_

_**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**_

…

Autora: Hasta aquí llega capítulo de hoy. Que os ha parecido interesante, aburrido, gracioso, carente de sentido… Sea lo que sea escribidme vuestras opiniones o ideas que me inspiran y me motivan para escribir esta historia. Por petición de Amandacefiro y el capítulo de hoy voy hacer…

(Redoble de tambores)

Hikaru: (Hikaru grito ilusionada) Un paseo con Hikari.

Autora: No. (Hikaru recibió una colleja de parte de la autora.)

Ferio: (Ferio tenía una sonrisa pervertida imaginándose a las chicas con traje de sirvientas llamándole Amo.) Un café de maids.

Autora: Menos (Ferio esta vez tuvo una colleja colectiva cortesía de la autora y chicas).

Clef: (Clef dijo serio como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo) Un juicio de preguntas en pareja.

Diana: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Autora: Correcto y como premio por usar tu magia para leerme la mente tu y Umi seréis los primeros.

Clef y Umi: Maldición.

Autora: lo que tenéis que hacer es simple. Estáis sentados en esa sillas del escenario os hago una pregunta si decís la verdad ganáis y si mentís recibid un castigo. Solo podéis salvar a vuestra pareja si hacéis un desafío. La pareja ganadora tendrá el deseo que quiera. No hablemos más y comencemos. (Umi y Clef se sientan en las sillas las cuales les cogen de brazos y piernas. Extrañamente ven una gran X bajo sus pies.)

Autora: Primera pregunta para Gurú Clef. Después de todos los años que has vivido ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre tu crecimiento? (Clef al escuchar la pregunta se puso sus mejillas rojas)

Clef: (tartamudeando) Porque…ODIABA QUE SE BURLARAN DE MI ALTURA. (Todos los espectadores tuvieron una caída anime al escuchar la respuesta del mago supremo.)

Autora: Y yo digo que miente (Segundos después Gurú Clef cayó del escenario al abrirse una trampilla bajo sus pies).

Umi: (grito) Clef.

Autora: Umi si quieres rescatar a tu pareja tendrás que hacer el siguiente reto… (La autora le dijo a Umi en la oreja su reto, mientras Umi se sonrojaba)

Umi: Acepto el reto.

(Aparece Clef inmovilizado por mis dos hombres de negro. Clef no entiende que sucede. Umi se acerca al peli lila y rápidamente le da un pequeño dulce beso en la mejilla. Clef sintió que toda su sangre se le subía a la cabeza.)

Autora: El reto era sonrojar al mago supremo y superaron la prueba. Gurú Clef creo que no está dispuesto para compartir unas palabras con nosotros. Y tu Umi quieres decir algo.

Umi: Si, escribid comentarios cuando termine el programa que esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado. Votad a la próxima pareja que vendrá al próximo programa. Vuestros votos serán decisivos. Hasta el próximo programa.


	14. Cap 13 Un recuerdo musical

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ**

…

Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí estoy de vuelta. Informo a los lectores que ya hemos superado las 1100 visitas al fic. Muchas gracias a yuzurika, Lady Ahome Taisho, haruma1907 y Amandacefiro por añadir mi historia a favoritos y sus comentarios que han dado vida a esta pequeña idea que tuve hace tiempo. Y si no has añadido a estas alturas la historia a favoritos o seguirla como yuzurika a que estas esperando. No me enrollo más y os dejo continuar con el siguiente capítulo de hoy.

…

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Clef busco a Umi. Al no encontrarla ordeno a Nikona a que la trajera de vuelta. Nikona la encuentra pero al final es convencido por Umi y le lleva con Fuu._

_Nuestros aventureros comenzaron su plan para conseguir la segunda llave, el abanico de la emperatriz Aska. Diana ser infiltro como la dama personal de Aska. Diana antes de robar nada ante la preocupación de Aska por Céfiro le cuenta la verdad. Pero, es llevada a juicio por todos los crímenes que ha hecho._

_**¿Clef encontrara a Umi? ¿Umi conseguirá a su amiga Fuu? ¿Dónde están metidos Ferio y Fuu? ¿Nuestros aventureros/as conseguirán terminar su misión? ¿Cuál será el veredicto final culpable o inocente?**_

**Si quieren saber las incógnitas de estas preguntas. Lean la continuación de LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS Y LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**

…

Capitulo 13

Un recuerdo musical

…

-Diana Star acusada por los delitos ya dichos. El veredicto final es... –Decía Aska seria. Todos los espectadores y la acusada estaban en un silencio sepulcral con la pregunta de qué seria Diana Star culpable o inocente.-…inocente. –Dijo Aska regalando a una sorprendida Diana un pequeño guiño acompañado de una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- No pudo evitar preguntar Diana en voz alta. Aska se acerco a ella y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-La respuesta es simple. Pudiste llevarte el abanico pero no lo hiciste. Pudiste mentirme pero no lo hiciste. Pudiste pedir a tus compañeros ayuda pero seguramente les dijiste que no.-La morena estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la joven gobernadora. – ¿Y queréis saber por qué? Porque es una justiciera y ella es nada más y nada menos que una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas de Céfiro. Que ha venido desde muy lejos para salvar su Céfiro de unos invasores. Como aliados de los cefirianos nos prestamos a ayudaros en vuestra causa. Chicos liberadla. –Al segundo los ninjas habían soltado a Diana. Aska se acerco a ella y le dejo en sus manos el abanico.- Como condición a la vuelta que me lo traiga Fuu. –Pidió Aska.

-Así será su majestad y gracias por todo. –Le agradecía Diana.

-Gracias a ti. Ahora vete que seguro que tus amigos estarán por venir ellos a por ti. –Bromeo Aska.

-Hasta luego Faren y perdonad las molestias. –Se despidió Diana para volver con sus amigos que casi les da un infarto.

…

(En algún lugar de Céfiro con Nikona y Umi)

Estaban por llegar pronto a una pequeña aldea. Umi estaba que no se mantenía en pie.

-Nikona espérame. Ya no puedo más. –Dijo la peli azul. Nikona al ver en el suelo a Umi se volvió hacia ella y empezó a tirar de su falda como desesperado.

-Nikona hace tiempo que no paramos y en el último trayecto has acelerado el paso. Tampoco es como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo los malos.-Umi Refunfuñaba.

-¡Pupupuuupupuuu! –Nikona intentaba decirle algo a Umi mientras señalaba detrás de ella.

-¿Nikona per que te pasa? –Umi se preguntaba. Fue a mirar detrás suya y antes de darse la vuelta sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Nikona al ver a unos guardias secuestrar a la chica salió corriendo en búsqueda de Gurú Clef a avisarlo. Nadie se fijo en nuestro pequeño amigo y salió corriendo sabiendo que a cada segundo que Umi estuviera con ellos su peligro aumentaba y con ello mas también su riña pro desobedecer al mago supremo.

…

(En la salida del palacio)

Diana salió del palacio eufóricamente. El porqué era evidente. Ya tenían en sus manos la primera y la segunda llave que hacían que estuvieran más cerca de su objetivo. Cuando llego a la nave todos fueron corriendo a saber cómo estaba o si se había hecho daño.

-¡Diana estas bien! –Gritaba Hikaru la cual después de esta misión olvido por completo su enfado y abrazo a su amiga mientras salían de sus ojos lágrimas como si fuera un grito abierto.

-Mi princesa pensar en pasar una vida sin ti fue como si me partieran en corazón. –Dijo entre lágrimas mientras cogía la mano de Diana y se la restregaba en su mejilla.

-Diana nos tenias muy preocupados. –Dijo Lantis mientras despeinaba a Diana.

-Pero gracias a esto. Tenemos la segunda llave y todo un planeta que nos ayudara contra Morgana y sus monstruos.-Dijo Diana. Zaz cogió una sabana la cual era sujetada por Hikaru y Lantis. Tiraron a Diana dentro de la manta para empezar a mantearla.

-Jip ,jip hurra. –Decían los de abajo mientras diana al principio gritaba que la bajaran pero al final empezó a gritar que más alto. Toda esa diversión se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ciertos ojos esmeraldas.

-Chicos ¿dónde está Ascot? –Pregunto Diana mientras volvían sus pies al suelo. Hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por Hikaru.

-Ascot está encerrado en la sala de entrenamiento desde que llegamos a la nave. Cuando llego parecía enfadado. –Hikaru le respondió como apagada.

-Bueno Diana olvida al pelo seta aguafiestas y disfruta de tus cinco minutos de gloria. –Zaz intento que no se fuera Diana pero con suma facilidad salió en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.

(En la sala de entrenamiento)

Ascot estaba practicando un hechizo defensivo el cual creaba un escudo a su alrededor. Intento hacerlo más grande pero cuando llego a diez metros se rompía, otra vez. Estaba enfadado con Diana. Casi es encarcelada en Faren por simple capricho. Parecía que Diana no entendía que sin ella esta misión no tenía sentido. Se salió del plan y en vede ser reñida por los demás se ponían de fiesta como si la misión hubiera acabado. Después de rendirse con los hechizos defensivos empezó a usar su levitación para levantar un cuchillo y lanzarlo a la diana. Pero a diferencia de otros días su mente estaba centrada en la imagen de que casi perdía a Diana y sus tiros no daban en el tablón.

-Ascot. –Llamo Diana al chico. Ascot al escuchar su voz se desconcentro y sin darse cuenta el cuchillo salió disparado a su propia mano. Diana al ver la escena salió corriendo preocupada por el chico.-Ascot te has cortado la mano. –Diana decía preocupada. Ascot por un segundo al verla así se le olvido de todo pero su gran orgullo no le dejo perdonarla tan fácilmente rechazando la ayuda de Diana.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Ascot cortante. –Y menos de alguien que no piensa en sus acciones antes de hacerlas. –El chico le recrimino.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Tenemos el abanico, la misión sigue avanzando. –Preguntaba Diana. Ascot sintió como su enfado aumentaba al darse cuenta que Diana no se daba cuenta de nada.

-En serio eres tan despistada como para no verlo por ti misma. –Decía Ascot como si fuera tonta. Diana no le gusto nada ese tonito que usaba para dirigirse a ella.

-Perdóname por no ser tan inteligente como tu como para no darme cuenta pero eso no significa que puedas hablarme de esas maneras porque te dé la gana. –Diana empezó a alzar la voz al ver que su amigo no valoraba su esfuerzo.

-No hace falta ser inteligente para saber o pensar que si te sales del plan planificado no se puede predecir el resultado a diferencia de si lo sigues. La única manera de saber cómo estabas era por un micrófono que solo podíamos escuchar donde estuvieras ni ver ni nada. Cuando apagaste el micrófono todos nos pusimos muy preocupados porque no sabíamos que te ocurría. –Ascot hizo un movimiento de manos y empezó a escucharse por el auricular de Diana a todos sus compañeros después que apagara el micrófono.

(Micrófono)

-_Diana sal de allí aborta la misión. Diana, Diana. Maldición ha apagado su auricular._ ¿Por qué siempre mis amores terminan siendo trágicos?-Escuchabas a Zaz poco a poco que avanzaba su conversación se ponía más desesperado.

-Diana perdona por todo lo que te dije antes. Yo no pensaba eso enserio. Solo lo único que quería es que fueras feliz. Pero como no enciendas el estúpido auricular ahora mismo te juro que te saco allí a pedradas si es necesario. –Decía Hikaru entre lloros que hacían que se oprimiera el corazón de Diana.

-Diana cuando te encuentre triplicare tu entrenamiento en nivel tiempo hasta que me supliques clemencia. Dios te prometo que me hare cristiano iré todos los domingos a la iglesia en vede quedarme dormido en algún árbol y seguiré toda la biblia a raja tabla. Lo que quieras pero por favor no puedo ver llorar a Hikaru. La amo lo suficiente como para cambiarme de lugar por Diana con tal de que vuelva esa sonrisa de Hikaru que dio sentido a mi vida. Además esa chica valiente y sincera consigo misma no merece un destino tan cruel. Amén. –Lantis rezaba/regateaba con Dios con mucho empeño por hacer algo por su perseverante alumna.

-Hikaru relájate y piensa las cosas. Rescatándola por la fuerza solo conseguirás que la misión empeore más de lo que esta. –Intentaba Ascot no evitar que Hikaru hiciera una locura.

-Ascot ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible como para quedarte quieto tan tranquilo sin hacer nada? ¿Es que no te preocupa Diana? –Hikaru le preguntaba con rabia a Ascot. Este se escuchaba pasivo.

-Claro que me preocupo por Diana, pero viajando con ella he aprendido que siempre que hace algo siempre es por alguna razón. Si me pusiera a preocuparme lo único que conseguiremos es hacer alguna tontería pero mientras lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ella.-Termino de explicarse Ascot. Diana al escuchar eso se sorprendió por la reacción tan madura del muchacho.

-Tienes razón. Volveré a la nave a que Zaz no haga harakiri. Sin piloto no creo que vayamos muy lejos. –Dijo ya más relajada Hikaru.

-Bien pero no te preocupes seguro que podemos encontrar un sustituto para el mujeriego.-El mago bromeo haciendo que riera un poco Hikaru.

-Te recuerdo dinosaurio que estoy deprimido pero no sordo y menos si tu micro esta encendido. –Decía Zaz mientras se sonaba los mocos.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo ocultara bicho? –Ascot pregunto retóricamente.

-Dios como no funciona los regateos contigo tendré que ir a la competencia. Satán vendo mi alma al cambio de un milagro y de una tortura dolorosa a Diana Star. Va que no todos los días me uno al lado oscuro en una oferta que no se puede rechazar… –Rezaba Lantis al demonio. Pero Hikaru estaba tan nerviosa que al mirar directamente a los ojos al espadachín lo dejo mudo.

(Fin del micrófono)

Se dejo de escuchar el auricular y reino el silencio. Diana se había caído de rodillas al suelo y hacia tiempo sus ojos estaban reprimiendo las lágrimas que pedían salir por escuchar cómo se habían preocupado a sus amigos. Y en vede enfadarse por haber sido tan impulsiva. La abrazaron y empezaron a celebrar que estuvieran bien. Ella nunca pensó en que sus compañeros hubieran estado tan preocupados por ella. Ascot tenía razones para enfadarse con ella. No por casi fallar en la misión. Si no por preocuparlos a todos innecesariamente.

-Ascot, yo… no quise preocuparos tanto. –Diana intentaba disculparse por su comportamiento desconsiderado con el equipo. –Se supone que somos un equipo pero yo actué por mi cuenta. Sé que eso no quita lo que hice, pero yo creía que lo que hice era lo correcto y que hacer algo tan vil como robar algo que fue de alguien tan querido para Aska no sería algo que haría una guerrera mágica. Ni tampoco mentirle cuando se estaba preocupando por una amiga suya. Todo esto no me excusara, ni te pediré que me perdones, pero sí que sire que lo siento por siempre preocuparte. –Diana tuvo que ponerse de espaldas para que Ascot no le viera llorar. Ascot al ver lo sincera que era por muy enfadado que estuviera y muy cabezón sea no podía evitar perdonarla cuando se le veía tan frágil. Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba llorando Diana, se puso de rodillas para ponerse a su altura y la abrazo desde su espalda fuertemente para conseguir sacar de su corazón todo el miedo que horas atrás había pasado.

-Claro que te perdono. No seas tonta. –Decía Ascot en un intento que dejara de llorar. –Lo único que quiero que me prometas es que no lo vuelvas a hacer. –Le pidió Ascot un poco avergonzado pero feliz al mismo tiempo.- Así que deja de llorar ¡Vale! No me gusta ver llorar a Diana. –Ascot soltó sin pensar dejando a salir sus sentimientos por ella por un momento. Fue a intentar explicarle pero no llego a decir nada al ver a Diana quitar se las lagrimas, respirar profundamente, poner una sonrisa y decirle al chico:

-Gracias. Ya me siento mejor.

Ascot le pareció ver la imagen más hermosa de su vida. Una de esas imágenes que deberían ser grabadas en los cuadros para que puedan admirarse enteramente.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿qué tal si seguimos mi entrenamiento? –Pregunto Diana.

-Sí, pero antes me gustaría preguntarte algo. –Ascot acepto curiosamente. Diana parece ser le atendió esperando la famosa pregunta.-Si no quieres responder olvídalo, pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo murieron tus padres? –Pregunto Ascot intentado no presionarla. Diana se quedo en blanco al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene esa curiosidad? –Diana pregunto un poco evasiva al tema.

-Bueno desde que tengo memoria nunca he conocido ni he tenido unos padres ni me han hecho falta. Caldina fue la única familia que he podido tener. Eso no quiere decir que no me cuidara y criara bien. Solo que gustaría saber ¿cómo es tener unos padres de verdad si no te importa?-Le explico Ascot. Diana no pudo decir que no ante semejante respuesta. ¿Quién diría que no?

-Vale lo hare. Eres cruel sabes cómo tocar mi fibra sentible. –Dijo sobre dramáticamente Diana. –Bueno pues murieron yo tendría unos cinco años...

(Flashback)

(PV Diana)

Mis padres era verdad que trabajaban mucho pero cuando no trabajaban siempre estaban conmigo. Eran unos padres cariñosos y muy buenos. El día de mi cumpleaños siempre lo celebrábamos juntos con regalos, una comida deliciosa y una tarta de chocolate por la que mi padre y yo nos peleábamos. Pero ese quinto cumpleaños no fue igual. Hacía días había visto a mis padres cuchicheando algo. Normalmente hubiera pensado que estaban preparando mi cumpleaños pero no parecían muy felices que digamos. Pasaron los días y ellos no sabían que lo notaba pero así era. El día anterior a mi cumpleaños mis padres me explicaron:

-Mi angelito perdónanos fue pero por cosas del trabajo mañana tardaremos mas en salir de casa. No te preocupes papa y yo te prometemos que tu cumpleaños lo celebraremos mañana. Ahora danos un beso a cada uno y vete a la cama que mañana vas al cole. –Le ayudo su madre a acostarse en la cama. –Buenas noche cariño que sueñes con los angelitos.- Me dio las buenas noches mi madre y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mami. –Dije una yo de cinco años somnolienta.

-Cariño ¿puedo hablar con la princesita?- Pregunto mi padre. Mi madre asintió y nos dejo solos.

-Nerviosa. Mañana es un día especial. Mi niña cumple cinco años. Te estás haciendo una niña mayor. Pronto empezaras a hacer amigo, salir con ellos, tendrás novio y te olvidaras de tu papa.- Decía su padre llorando muy falsamente.

-Eso no es verdad yo siempre quede mucho a papi y a mami.- Dije mientras daba muchos besitos en la mejilla a mi padre.

-Pues entonces. –Su padre dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a los lados asegurándose que no estaba su mujer. –Te daré una cosita, pero será un secreto entre tú y yo.- Decía mi padre entre susurros.

-Mami no lo puede saber porque si no nos castigara ¿sí?- Pregunte yo como si fuera un juego.

-Exacto. –Dijo mi padre mientras sacaba de su maletín un pequeño regalo con un lazo dorado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Diana. –Papa me felicito. Enseguida empecé a arrancar el envoltorio de mi regalo dejando ver el contenido. Era un broche con una media luna el cual tenía alas a los lados todo plateado pero eso no era todo también tenía una llave con un corazón escarlata. Mi padre metió en el hueco la llave le dio tres vueltas y de repente empezó se abrió el broche dejando ver en un lado una foto de mis padres y yo y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba una hermosa melodía (An Endless Tale. El 2º ending de digimon frontier). Detrás del broche se leía una inscripción.

-Nunca olvides que al igual que una estrella sola no puede iluminar todo el cielo nocturno pero muchas estrellas juntas pueden alumbrar hasta el lugar más oscuro y guiar al viajero mas perdido. Te quieren Papa y Mama.-Termino de leer mi padre.

- Esta es la canción que siempre mami canta.- Dije yo. Mi padre asintió.

–Dulces sueños mi corazón.-Me dijo mientras me arropaba bien y se pedía con un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente fue a la guardería como siempre. Cuando termine la escuela subí al autobús de la guardería y me dejo en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hasta mañana Diana y feliz cumpleaños. –Se despidió mi profesora.

-Hasta mañana señorita Carmen. –Me despedí. Entre en casa y estuve esperando impacientemente a mis padres. Cada dos por tres mirando por la ventana esperando ver a mi padre entrar corriendo a casa para cogerme en brazos mientras gira y a mi madre detrás de él riñéndole por comportarse peor que la niña. Pero pasaron las cuatro, seis las ocho pero no vino nadie. Mientras los esperaba escuchando la canción del broche. Era muy tarde cuando escuche el teléfono sonar. Yo fui corriendo a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?- Pregunte pero lo único que escuche era a mis padres hablando con alguien.

-_Por última vez decidme ¿Dónde está la reencarnación de Nocturna?-_Pregunto una mujer.

-_No sabemos de quien nos está hablando señora. Liberadnos.- _Respondió mi padre enfadado.

-_Sr. Star le voy a decir una cosa yo se que usted tiene escondido lo que yo busco. Si no coopera la Sra. Star tendrá una muerte muy dolorosa.-_La mujer amenazo a mi padre.

-_Peter. –_Dijo mi madre entre sollozos.

_-¡No! Esta esperándonos en nuestra casa._-Dijo mi padre. En ese instante la llamada se corto. Yo tenía mucho miedo. Una persona mala estaba viniendo a casa y tenía a sus padres con ellos. Yo sabía que si habían hecho la llamada era para que me escondiera de ellos. Subí a mi habitación. Abrí la ventana y salte a una rama que había cerca. Subí por el árbol y me escondí en una hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que yo entrara. Paso media hora y escuche un coche. Parece ser que empezaron a buscar por todas partes pero no encontraron nada. Desde mi escondite vi entrar a una mujer la cual solo pude ver de ella una larga trenza peli naranja.

-Diana ¿Dónde estás? –Dijo mientras empezaba a buscarla por toda la habitación. – Soy amiga de tus padres me han dicho que te recoja para llévate a celebrar tu cumple.- Dijo la extraña. Podía ser una niña pequeña pero después de escuchar la llamada del teléfono sabia que le estaba mintiendo. Cuando se harto de buscarme llamo a unos matones que trajeron atados a mis padres. Mi padre miraba a la extraña desafiante poniéndose delante de mi madre. Mi madre miro por la ventana y consiguió ver entre las hojas del árbol mis ojos. Cuando me reconoció hizo con la mano un gesto para que me marchara. Pero no me quise ir. Lo siguiente que sucedió nunca lo olvidare en la vida.

-Diana si estas escuchándome te diré que eres una niña muy mala y por desobedecerme y cobarde tus padres sufrirán el castigo de tus actos y por tu simple existencia. – Dijo la peli naranja. Saco una pistola y dio un disparo a mi padre en el hombro. Luego le dio otro a mi madre cerca del pulmón disparaba una y otra vez mientras mis padres se retorcían y gritaban por el dolor y la agonía. Yo lloraba en silencio mirando la escena. Cuando se le terminaron las balas se fueron a marchar estaban por irse pero la rama donde estaba empezó a romperse dejándome caer a mí en la piscina grande. Yo no sabía nadar. La mujer se asomo por la ventana. Me había visto. Fue a apuntar con otra pistola que tenía a mí.

-Te encontré Diana. –Dijo la mujer. Pero se escucho dentro de la casa otro disparo. Después solo se escucho alguien caer en la piscina. Era la mujer y mis padres. De repente toda la piscina se empezó a teñir con la sangre de la malvada mujer y mis padres. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenían nadaron hasta mí y me llevaron hasta la escalera. Yo no paraba de llorar. En un intento de consolarme me abrazaron, pero oler la fragancia de las heridas frescas me hacia llorar más fuerte.

-Perdona nos cariño. No pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa, pero no llores. –Dijo mi padre intentando quitarme las lágrimas.

-No lloro por eso. Lloro porque mama y papa tienen muchas pupas. ¡Guaaa!-Dije entre lagrimas y lloros más fuertes.

-Es verdad que tenemos muchas pupas pero por nuestro angelito no importa cuántas veces nos hagan daño si nos dejan ver esa sonrisa que da felicidad al que la ve. –Dijo mi madre. Intente poner una sonrisa forzada.- Por cierto se vuestro secreto por eso te pido hija mía que me cantes por favor. Después de eso ve a llama a la policía y ellos ya te dirán lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora mi pequeña canta por favor. –Me explico mi madre. Cogí la llave le di tres vueltas y cuando se abrió el broche empezó la canción.

_**A veces es por ti**_

_**Y otras es por mí**_

_**¿Qué podemos hacer?**_

_**Una fuerza extraña nos guió y nos unió**_

_**Nosotros volvimos a encontrarnos**_

_**En este amanecer**_

_**Recordando la promesa que te hice una vez.**_

_**Y mis sentimientos claros son (eso es verdad)**_

_**Aunque tu sonrisa sigue igual.**_

_**La historia siempre te ha elegido a ti**_

_**Para que seas su protagonista**_

_**Por mucho que nos encontremos**_

_**Y separemos**_

_**Nuestro destino está (nuestro destino está)**_

_**En la amistad.**_

Termino la canción. Mis padres estaban muertos pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros. Les di un fuerte abrazo y me despedí de ellos.

-Adiós mami. Adiós papi.

(Fin del Flashback y el PV Diana)

-… Después de eso llame a la policía y vinieron a mi casa. Me encontraron abrazada a mis padres llena de su sangre.- Término de contar Diana. Ascot nunca se hubiera imaginado que a tan poca edad hubiera pasado Diana por tanto dolor.- Creo que por eso nunca he querido aprender a nadar. Porque cada vez que estoy en el agua me acuerdo de cómo la sangre de mis padres me cubría todo el cuerpo.-Dijo Diana como si fuera una broma pero la expresión de Ascot no parecía hacerle gracia la broma.

-Diana puede que a veces me enfade por tu manera de hacer las cosas. Pero si me pongo así no es por gusto si no porque me preocupo por ti. Y si te pasara algo yo no me lo perdonaría.-El chico le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos perdiéndose por un momento en esa mirada dorada hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban sus rostros demasiado cerca. Con la velocidad de un rayo Ascot se separo de Diana y si mirarle otra vez a la cara empezó su entrenamiento.- Bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento. Hoy te enseñare los hechizos defensivos.

…

_**¿Quién ha atacado a Umi? ¿Nikona seguirá vivo después de desobedecer a Gurú Clef? ¿Dónde estará la tercera llave? ¿Qué será la tercera llave? ¿Quién es la mujer que mato a los padres de Diana? ¿Por qué esa mujer buscaba a Diana? ¿Ascot cuando se atreverá a decir entre decir sus sentimientos a Diana?**_

_**Todas estas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán si siguen leyendo LA LEYENDA DE LA BATALLA DE LA LUZ.**_

…

Autora: Hasta aquí llego el capitulo. Pero ahora seguiremos nuestro pequeño concurso con otras dos parejas concursantes. Les recordamos que en el último programa la pareja hecha por Gurú Clef y Umi casi es descalificada pero gracias al reto consiguieron clasificarse. Solo cuatro parejas pueden pasar a la siguiente fase y solo quedan tres puestos. Hoy concursaran Diana y Ascot. Seguidos por Caldina y Ráfaga.

(De la nada aparecen al son de las trompetas como Clef y Umi en el programa anterior las parejas nombradas.)

Caldina: Hola chicos la maravillosa Caldina está en escena. Ascot aunque seas mi hermano no te pienses que por eso me voy a reprimir.

Ascot: Caldina si estoy aquí es en contra de mi voluntad.

Diana: Que hermanos tan divertidos ¿Son así siempre?

Ráfaga: Si.

Autora: Silencio en la sala el concurso va a comenzar y la primera pregunta es…como dicen las damas primero… para Diana.

Diana: Eso solo lo dicen los hombres cuando les conviene.

Autora: La pregunta es la siguiente. Si miras físicamente a tu pareja ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

(Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Diana se sentía vergüenza de tener que responder a esa pregunta delante de todo el mundo. Ascot al escucharlo se puso en modo semáforo rojo pero por otro lado tenia curiosidad por saber la respuesta. Caldina estaba con una mirada que era de todo menos inocente. Y Ráfaga estaba simplemente pasando de todo.)

Diana: Pues…yo…a mi…me gusta…¡SUS OJOS ESMERALDAS Y ME DA MUCHA RABIA QUE TENGA EL FLEQUILLO TAN LARGO PORQUE NO ME DEJA VERLOS! (Diana al darse cuenta que lo último no hacía falta que quedo totalmente roja.)

Autora: Por la ímpetu de la concursante parece evidente que dice la verdad. La siguiente pregunta es para Caldina.

Caldina: Cuando quieras.

Autora: La pregunta es… ¿Eres virgen? (Todo el público y nuestra inocente pareja se puso roja al escuchar la pregunta. Pero con la picardía de la peli rosa respondió.)

Caldina: No ¿Verdad Ráfaga? (Ráfaga asintió)

Autora: La respuesta es correcta. Parece que esto sigue en empate y para elegir un ganador hoy haremos una prueba de búsqueda con los chicos. Estos pasaran este recorrido (Se ven pirañas, cocodrilos, trampas muy peligrosas, etc.) Cogerán un papel de la urna y buscaran lo que ponga en el papel gana el que traiga lo que pone en el papel a la meta. Preparados listos ya.

(Ascot pasa el recorrido con ayuda de su magia y Ráfaga con ayuda de su espalda.)

Caldina: Vamos cariño si ganas te prometo que hoy tendremos una noche especial.

(Al decir esto Ráfaga adelanto a Ascot con suma facilidad.)

Autora: Eso se le llama motivación. Pero no crean que los papeles que hay en la urna pidan cosas fáciles. En cada una hay un montón de cosas de las cuales parece imposible para

(Ráfaga llega a la urna y saca un papel.)

Ráfaga: Trae a tu pareja hasta la meta sin usar tus brazos ni que ella toque el suelo.

Autora: Uy parece ser que Ráfaga no lo tiene fácil para conseguir ganar. Parece ser que ahora Ascot ha llegado a la urna que tipo de prueba le deparara el papel que de Ascot.

Ascot: Tienes que conseguir recitar un poema vestido de Romeo en el escenario sin ponerte rojo a tu pareja y llevarla a la meta. Quien ha escrito una prueba tan estúpida.

Autora: Ascot te han enviado el siguiente mensaje. Prueba por cortesía de tu mayor rival Zazu aleas el futuro marido de Diana. Buena suerte pelo cortina. La vas a necesitar.

(Con este mensaje fue suficiente como para avivar la llama de Ascot.)

Autora: Otro motivado. Mientras Ráfaga intenta mediante magia y los cursos intensivos de levitación de Caldina, pero no consigue llevar más de dos metros a Caldina antes de caer al suelo. Ascot se ha puesto un traje de Romeo y ha ido corriendo a donde esta Diana.

(Ascot respiro profundamente cogió la mano de Diana y con los ojos cerrados empezó a recitar con ayuda de Amandacefiro que le improviso unas estrofas.)

Ascot: Para mi dulce doncella le dedico este poema.

Diana,  
tus ojos brillan como la mañana  
y el aroma de tu piel  
es como la miel.

Tu sonrisa ilumina  
hasta el día mas nublado  
y si me abrazas  
me siento sonrojado.

Eres tan hermosa,  
aunque un poco rara,  
pero ni la más bella rosa  
contigo se compara.

Caminas con elegancia,  
y todo te causa gracia,  
me gusta tu humor  
y con eso crece mi amor.

Su corazón,  
tan dulce como el melón,  
es más noble,  
que un viejo roble.

No la agás enojar,  
pues terminaras muy mal,  
no podrás andar,  
pues ella es fatal.

(Ascot coge a Diana estilo nupcial y sale corriendo hacia la meta.)

Diana: ¿Qué haces Ascot bájame?

(Los chicos están acercándose a la meta y el ganador es…)

Autora: Diana y Ascot. Caldina y Ráfaga estas descalificados por en el último momento intentar llevar en brazos a Caldina. Chicos antes de terminar con el programa de hoy queréis decir algo.

Ascot: Odio las mayas y juro que el canijo no se libra de mi cólera.

Diana: Ha sido muy divertido y espero que los fans de este fic escriban muchos comentarios que últimamente se agradecen.

Autora: Ya la habéis oído chicos. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
